


A la Tercera Va la Vencida

by ontzilore



Series: El Año de la Revolución [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Lily Evans, POV Severus Snape, Slow Burn, first generation - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 60,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: De cómo un solo acto de una sola persona puede determinar los de toda una generación.¿Qué hubiera sido del destino  de Severus Snape, del de Hogwarts, del de todo el mundo mágico, si él se hubiera decidido a realizar un simple y tímido gesto en una dirección que nadie sospechaba podría tener tales consecuencias?Este relato forma parte de una serie, pero esta primera parte puede leerse independientemente del resto.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: El Año de la Revolución [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Intento

Eran los últimos días de cuarto año.

Estaban sentados a la sombra del haya a un palmo de distancia, mirando las tranquilas aguas del Lago, que reverberaba al sol.

Sev parecía algo más taciturno de lo ya habitual en él, aunque se le dibujaba una sonrisa cuando Lily reía ante las ocasionales apariciones en la superficie del agua del calamar gigante.

Charlaban de cualquier cosa con largos silencios. Hasta que acabó por contagiarle su estado de ánimo y comenzó a sentirse nostálgica ante la perspectiva de volver a casa, a la vida muggle, sin magia.

La reconfortó pensar que seguirían viéndose en el parque y el río como cada verano, y por sentirlo más cerca, se arrimó a él y recostó la cabeza en su hombro. No era un gesto nuevo entre ellos, pero esta vez sintió que se tensaba levemente y volverse más profunda su respiración.

Instintivamente rodeó los hombros de su amigo con el brazo, ya hacía rato que percibía que estaba preocupado, y lo interpeló con dulzura.

-Algo te pasa, Sev… cuéntame.

Él suspiró hondo mirando a la lejanía. Le pareció que iba a hablar pero no dijo nada. Se giró lentamente hacia ella y le clavó la profunda mirada que a pesar de conocer tan bien, le seguía pareciendo un enigma. Después de unos largos segundos bajó los ojos a sus labios al tiempo que se acercaba más…

Iba a _besarla_ …

No fue un gesto de rechazo, sino de mayúscula sorpresa y nerviosismo. Cuando sus labios se encontraban a dos pulgadas de distancia, Lily rio, incorporándose, cubriéndose la boca con la mano y retirando el brazo que lo rodeaba. Él volvió a girarse bruscamente, tapándose las mejillas con las manos, los codos en las rodillas, la vista fija en el suelo.

Lily ató cabos a toda velocidad en su mente, comprendiendo al fin el misterio de la mirada de Sev, que no había cambiado desde el día que se conocieron allá en el parque de Cokeworth, y que todavía no sospechaba que no volvería a ver hasta mucho después.

La abrumó darse cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo, años, que él debía haber esperado ese momento, de lo que le había costado dar el paso. Y lejos de sentir lástima por él, lo admiró.

Por haber estado siempre a su lado sin comprometerla, diciéndole en silencio todo lo que sentía, esperando paciente alguna señal de su parte que nunca llegó.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? Se sentía furiosa consigo misma por no haber pensado nunca en él de ese modo. Hubiera podido entonces desanimarlo mucho antes, disimulando el cariño que sentía y que de forma tan natural le demostraba, manteniendo en cierto modo la distancia.

O quizá todo lo contrario… no era una idea tan descabellada si lo pensaba. Siempre lo había considerado su alma gemela, su cómplice, su amigo perfecto. De alguna manera, ya lo había elegido.

Lo miró con ojos nuevos, redescubriéndolo. Ya no era aquel niño, podía vislumbrar el hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo. Los duros pero nobles rasgos, el cuerpo delgado pero fibroso cuando lo abrazaba, la voz más grave pero siempre sedosa cuando le hablaba.

Ahora deseaba haber conocido el sabor del beso que nunca llegó, e intuyó que de haberse dejado llevar, se hubiera rendido a él.

Pero la magia se había perdido. Sev se había recuperado hacía rato, volvía a mirar a lo lejos con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, las manos entrecruzadas, en completo silencio. Lo había ofendido y no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo. Quiso tener un giratiempo para retroceder esos breves minutos.

Tan inexperta en el juego amoroso, no entendió que quizá él le estaba dando espacio para rectificar su rechazo, y en lugar de entregarle lo que le había ofrecido, ahora que también lo deseaba, sólo le salió un balbuceo.

-Sev, lo siento, yo… 

Él, todavía sin moverse, la atajó amablemente, pero había un resquicio de decepción en su voz.

-No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Lily. Perdóname tú.

Y levantándose ágilmente le tendió la mano para ayudarla a alzarse, mientras le decía en un tono mucho más casual.

-Vamos dentro, es casi la hora de cenar, hoy estoy hambriento…

Como si no hubiera pasado nada.


	2. En el Río

Pero vaya si había pasado. Durante los pocos días que siguieron en Hogwarts, Lily apenas hubiera percibido el cambio de no ser porque ahora estaba completamente atenta a cada pequeña reacción de Sev.

Aunque la seguía tratando con aparente naturalidad, notaba sus sonrisas algo forzadas, solía ensimismarse más de lo habitual, y un día que lo abrazó lo sintió tensarse entero, como si el contacto le hubiera dolido, y la apartó suave pero firmemente de él a los pocos segundos.

Pero lo peor fueron las miradas. Más bien, la ausencia de ellas. Ahora que Lily había comprendido al fin su profundo significado, ansiando volver a leerlo, Sev no volvió a brindárselas. Sólo de cuando en cuando le cruzaba los negros ojos fugazmente, de forma distraída, como un mero trámite.

Lily intentó quitarle importancia, atribuyéndolo a la decepción que debió experimentar al sentirse burlado. Se concentró en los exámenes, seguían estudiando juntos a ratos, no faltaba la camaradería entre ellos y continuó mostrándose abierta y cariñosa, esperando sanar la herida que había ocasionado y que sentía abierta también en su interior.

Llegaron las vacaciones, y la esperanza que había puesto en un mayor acercamiento lejos del colegio se esfumó rápidamente.

Fue a buscarlo varias veces a La Hilandera, tomaban el té con Eileen y salían un rato, pero ya nunca volvieron a sentarse a la orilla del río, donde ella había fantaseado que podría darse una nueva y más afortunada ocasión para el beso que nunca ocurrió.

Sev prefería caminar por las calles de su degradado barrio, a veces incluso un paso por delante de ella, que intentaba seguir sus largas zancadas. “Cómo ha crecido,” pensaba, con la sensación de que el distanciamiento no era sólo físico, de que ya nunca podría alcanzarlo.

En otras ocasiones le abría la puerta sin invitarla a entrar, excusándose, siempre amablemente, en que estaba estudiando. “¡Qué mal pretexto! Si siempre estudiamos juntos.” O en que debía acompañar a su madre a algún recado.

Él nunca fue a buscarla a su casa, y sólo algunas veces apareció sin avisar en el parque, cuando antes lo hacía a menudo. Pero lejos de contagiarse de su indiferencia, su terquedad la hizo empecinarse más todavía en que tenía que recuperarlo.

Se descubrió pensando en él casi en cualquier momento, cuando paseaba por el barrio cada rincón se lo recordaba. Se sentía doblemente estúpida por no haberlo apreciado cuando estuvo a tiempo y por haberse colgado de él de esa manera cuando ya no lo estaba. Eran como dos barcos que se hubieran cruzado en la noche sin llegar a verse.

Una tarde, después de varios días sin encontrarse, se armó de valor, decidida a hablar abiertamente con él, a ponerle contra las cuerdas si era necesario y confesarle lo que estaba comenzando a sentir sin saber todavía qué etiqueta ponerle.

Se vistió con su mejor conjunto muggle, se encaminó decidida a La Hilandera, llamó enérgicamente a la puerta de la humilde vivienda. A los pocos segundos escuchó en el interior una voz furiosa y claramente ebria.

-¡Severus! ¡Han llamado a la puerta! ¿A qué esperas para abrir?

Tobías estaba en la casa. Escuchó las firmes zancadas acercándose y la puerta se abrió. Un Sev visiblemente agitado mudó su cara de furia cuando la miró, por fin, directamente, pero en sus ojos sólo pudo apreciar temor y conflicto.

-Lily… ¿qué haces aquí? – le dijo en un susurro.

La tomó de la mano mientras salía a la acera, cerrando la puerta hasta dejar sólo un resquicio.

-Mi padre está en casa, no puedes entrar.

Lily conocía sobradamente los problemas que Sev y su madre tenían con Tobías, y le vino a la mente cómo se enteró, años atrás, de la gravedad de la situación.

_Cuando acababan de conocerse, Sev le dejaba caer de cuando en cuando y sin darle importancia que sus padres se peleaban porque a Tobías no le gustaba que su madre y él fueran brujos, y que no la dejaba usar magia en casa. “Nos tiene envidia, como tu hermana,” solía decirle._

_Más adelante, durante el verano tras su segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando tenían trece, y aunque los padres de Lily se lo habían prohibido por estar contaminado, cogieron la costumbre de bañarse en el río, y a ella siempre le extrañaba que Sev nunca se quitara la camiseta para hacerlo. Una de esas tardes, jugando en el agua, había comenzado a picarlo._

_-¿Por qué te bañas vestido? Luego siempre te vas mojado a casa. Anda, quítatela._

_Mientras tanto forcejeaba con él agarrando el bajo de la camiseta, riendo divertida, intentando levantarla para sacársela. Él pudo haber usado la fuerza para detenerla, pero no concebía emplear la violencia con ella, así que intentó zafarse huyendo de espaldas hacia la orilla, tropezando y cayendo hacia atrás, arrastrándola con él, pues ella seguía aferrada a la prenda._

_Lily quedó de rodillas entre sus piernas, inclinada sobre su cuerpo, apoyada en las manos a ambos costados de él. Por fin había conseguido alzar la dichosa camiseta descubriendo su vientre y su pecho._

_Pero lo que hubiera podido ser una tierna y sensual escena, se convirtió en drama al descubrir Lily los moratones en distintas fases de coloración, cárdenos, verdosos o levemente amarillentos, contrastando con la pálida piel de su amigo._

_-Sev… ¿qué te ha pasado…?_

_Cuando alzó la vista para mirarlo a la cara había en sus ojos un odio que nunca viera antes. Ella se quedó sin habla y soltó su presa, cayendo en la cuenta de la causa de sus heridas. Él aprovechó para apartarse de ella reptando hacia atrás._

_-Sev, lo siento, yo no sabía…_

_Él ya se había levantado y salido del río, y se apresuraba a recoger el resto de su ropa. Lily se puso en pie con dificultad mientras Sev se alejaba corriendo por la pendiente, descalzo._

_Quiso seguirle, pero estaba también sin zapatillas, en traje de baño, y las rodillas le flaqueaban por el dolor de la caída. Sólo alcanzó a gritarle._

_-¡Sev! ¡Vuelve! ¡Perdóname, por favor!_

_No supo si la oyó, porque ya estaba lejos y no se volvió a mirarla._

_Pasó días sin verlo, porque no acudió al parque donde solían encontrarse. Tampoco fue a buscarlo a su casa, pensando que seguía enfadado con ella. Cada vez estaba más preocupada, pensó incluso en contárselo a sus padres, pero lo descartó por no humillarlo más todavía._

_Cuando por fin apareció una semana después, se comportó como si no hubiera pasado nada, y aunque Lily se moría por preguntarle cómo estaba y conseguir que se confiara a ella, no se atrevió por no volver a afrentarlo._

_Volvieron al río algunas otras veces, pero Sev ya no quería bañarse, se quedaba en la orilla mirándola. En un par de ocasiones consiguió convencerlo de que se metiera en el agua, pero lo hizo a una prudencial distancia de ella y Lily lo respetó, no haciendo amago alguno de acercarse._

Sabía la carga que los problemas con su padre suponían para él y también recordó lo que tenía que soportar en el colegio, y comprendió su manera oscura y difícil de ser. Temía por él, tenía más vivencias de lo que podía llegar a pasar con Tobías en la casa y sin posibilidad de usar magia.

Quiso protegerlo, salvarlo de todo, incluso de sí mismo. Se le ocurrió en ese mismo momento y le dijo:

\- Ven a mi casa, puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados, se lo explicaré a mis padres.

Sev puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Sabes que no puedo dejar sola a mi madre con él. De hecho, he de intentar echarlo de aquí antes de volver al colegio.

Lily comprendió más todavía. Debajo de la dura fachada que mostraba a todos excepto ella, Sev era noble y valiente, dispuesto a proteger hasta la última consecuencia a quienes le importaban.

-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué te quedas en la puerta? – se escuchó el desagradable grito de Tobías en el interior.

Sev no respondió, su semblante se endureció y por sus ojos cruzó un destello de ira. La tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente, con expresión grave, y su voz al hablar fue muy firme, aunque sedosa como siempre.

-Debes irte ahora, y no vuelvas por aquí como la última vez, sólo me faltaría que también la tomara contigo. Estaré bien, no te preocupes, volveré a usar la varita si es necesario. Me enteré de que no te expulsan del colegio sin un juicio previo. Nos veremos en el Expreso.

El ánimo de Lily cayó a sus pies, todas sus esperanzas rotas. Quedaba casi un mes para volver a Hogwarts, y eso, si Sev volvía. Sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de brotar y sólo alcanzó a responderle, con la voz quebrada:

-Vale… ten mucho cuidado… por favor.

Y se volvió rápidamente para que él no la viera llorar, sólo faltaba que todavía tuviera que ocuparse también de ella, apresurándose por la acera. No lo supo hasta un tiempo después cuando se lo contó, él se quedó en la puerta viéndola alejarse, mirándola de esa manera que tanto echaba en falta, hasta que giró la esquina.


	3. Heridas

Cuando Lily dobló la esquina se detuvo apoyándose en la pared, dejando correr su llanto contenido. Lloró de camino a su casa, deteniéndose en un banco del parque para intentar recuperarse mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió la pasada Navidad, otra situación límite muy similar a ésta.

_Pocos días antes de acabar las clases, ella sacó el tema de las vacaciones que pasarían en Cokeworth. El semblante de Sev se ensombreció y exhaló un hondo suspiro antes de contarle:_

_-Mi madre me envió una lechuza avisándome de que el viejo está en casa. Preferiría no verlo, pero ella no es capaz de usar magia contra él, no la entiendo, siempre le deja volver a pesar de cómo la trata. Me sentiría culpable quedándome en Hogwarts y dejándola sola con él._

_Lily temió por su amigo._

_-Pero, ¿qué podrías hacer tú? No puedes usar magia fuera del colegio._

_-Puedo intentar convencerla… - puso los ojos en blanco - …una vez más, de que se defienda, aunque sospecho que será inútil._

_-No vayas, Sev… - le suplicó._

_Pero sí que fue, y pasaron varios días sin tener noticias suyas. Lily estaba cada vez más inquieta, pero no se atrevía a ir a su casa, así que le mandó a Puck, su lechuza, con la esperanza de enterarse de si estaba bien._

_El ave volvió sin respuesta y visiblemente enfadada, pero Lily esperó todavía dos días más hasta que ya no pudo soportar la incertidumbre, podría haberle pasado algo grave. Así que fue hasta La Hilandera sin olvidar su varita, dispuesta a cualquier cosa por defender a su amigo._

_Cuando llamó a la puerta, nadie acudió a abrirle. Insistió y le pareció oír ruido en el interior de la casa. Lo intentó por tercera vez, y al no recibir respuesta y aun a riesgo de encontrarse cara a cara con Tobías, comenzó a gritar:_

_-¡Sev! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Soy Lily, ábreme!_

_Continuó aporreando y gritando durante varios minutos._

_-¡Me quedaré aquí hasta que salgas!_

_Ya no temía por el borracho, si hubiera estado en casa ya hubiera salido echándola de allí a patadas. Cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida le vino la inspiración._

_-¡Si no abres iré a buscar a la policía muggle o a quien haga falta para echar la puerta abajo!_

_Inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió, apareciendo Sev visiblemente alterado, y tomándola bruscamente por la muñeca la obligó a entrar mientras la reprendía a media voz:_

_-¡Lily! ¿Estás loca? A quien deberían prender es a ti, por el escándalo que estás montando – mientras volvía a cerrar rápidamente._

_Pero ella no lo escuchaba, estaba paralizada y se había quedado sin habla al ver el aspecto que tenía Sev. Toda la parte izquierda de su rostro estaba desfigurada, con el ojo a la funerala y la ceja partida, la mejilla hinchada y un reciente hematoma en la mandíbula. Al fin consiguió musitar:_

_-Sev, estás herido… ha sido tu padre…_

_Él le cortó con sarcasmo._

_-Obviamente, Lily – y todavía molesto con ella – Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí. Tienes suerte de que ya no esté, de lo contrario la hubiera emprendido también contigo – y de nuevo irritado - ¡No puedes ser tan terca, te pones en peligro!_

_Habían pasado a la sala, y Lily se sentó en el ajado sofá con la vista en el suelo, agotada por la tensión previa, acongojada por el estado de Sev y afectada también por la bronca que estaba recibiendo._

_-Pero estaba preocupada por ti… no tenía noticias tuyas… ¿Por qué no me abrías la puerta?_

_Sev, que paseaba arriba y abajo de la reducida estancia con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, tratando de calmarse, se volvió hacia ella señalándose la cara._

_-¿A ti qué te parece? – de nuevo gritando a media voz - ¿Crees que quería que me vieras así?_

_Ella volvió a echar una mirada a su maltrecho rostro, pero la desvió enseguida, lo entendía._

_-¿Acaso no te has preocupado más todavía?_

_Lily continuó intentando justificarse._

_-Te envié a Puck y volvió muy alterada y sin respuesta, creí que te había pasado algo malo._

_Esperaba nuevas recriminaciones que no llegaron. Lo miró un tanto atemorizada. La mitad sana de su rostro estaba lívida, la boca entreabierta, estupor en los ojos._

_-¿Qué pasa, Sev?_

_Él avanzó lentamente los dos pasos que lo separaban del sofá y se sentó junto a ella, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, moviéndola negativamente mientras musitaba como para sí mismo:_

_-Era tu lechuza… debí reconocerla…_

_Lily estaba aún más intranquila por el cambio de actitud de su amigo. Se le había pasado el enfado de repente y ahora lo veía atormentado._

_-Cuéntame, Sev, ¿qué pasó con Puck?_

_Él seguía negando con la cabeza, sin decidirse a hablar. Lily se desplazó en el sofá, pegando su cuerpo al de él, y lo rodeó con el brazo por los hombros para alentarlo. Sintió cómo se relajaba al contacto, exhalando un suspiro, y a los pocos segundos dijo por fin:_

_-Lo siento Lily, debí comunicarme contigo antes… - se interrumpía para respirar profundamente – Las cosas no iban tan mal, pasaba casi todo el día fuera y cuando llegaba borracho de noche nos encerrábamos en mi cuarto hasta que lo creíamos dormido… Debí haberte avisado de que todo estaba bajo control, pero ya sabes que no tenemos lechuza… Aun así pude ir hasta Diagon a enviarte una, pero no quería dejar sola a mi madre, debimos ir los dos… Perdóname, por favor, no pensé que estarías tan preocupada…_

_Hubo una larga pausa, Lily lo estrechó más contra sí, sólo había conseguido que le pidiera disculpas y ella quería saberlo todo. ¿Qué había pasado para que él se encontrase en ese estado? ¿Y Eileen? ¿Cómo estaría ella?_

_-Vamos Sev, cuéntamelo todo. ¿Qué pasó con Puck? ¿Tu madre está bien?_

_Ella lo sintió temblar ligeramente, cuando comenzó a hablar se le quebraba la voz._

_-Anteayer llegó tu lechuza… Yo bajaba por las escaleras, ahí no hay ventana… por eso llamó con el pico a la de la sala… La escuché pero no llegué a tiempo… Cuando entré, el muy cerdo la había atrapado, le había quitado la carta y estaba a punto de retorcerle el cuello… – Sev temblaba cada vez más, Lily comenzó a acariciarle el brazo._

_-Qué malnacido – dijo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable de que su lechuza hubiera originado el conflicto – No debí enviarla._

_Sev se incorporó entrelazando las manos y mirando al frente a un punto fijo en la pared del fondo. Parecía haberse calmado un poco._

_-Qué va, no te culpes. Tarde o temprano hubiera estallado por cualquier otra cosa._

_-Anda, sigue, ¿qué pasó después?_

_-Yo me puse furioso y me lancé contra él, pero Puck fue más rápida, le dio un fuerte picotazo y la dejó escapar… Pero al sentir el dolor y ver la sangre en su dedo se puso como loco, comenzó a gritar ‘malditos brujos’ y otros insultos peores y se me abalanzó… Intenté huir, pero estaba muy cerca, me atrapó por la ropa y comenzó a golpearme. Yo intentaba zafarme y también le di lo suyo, pero eso lo puso todavía más furioso, era por la mañana y todavía no estaba borracho, así que tenía todas sus fuerzas y no lo conseguí – hizo una breve pausa – Entonces llegó mi madre… – se le quebró la voz y volvió a hundir la cabeza entre las manos, temblando violentamente._

_Lily lo acarició más fuerte, intentando calmarlo, le pasó también la otra mano por el negro cabello, y al fijar la vista entre los pies de él, vio caer las lágrimas al suelo. Ella casi nunca lo había visto llorar, siempre de rabia y conteniéndose, desde luego jamás de ese modo. Se asustó mucho por lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido a Eileen para que Sev se pusiera así, pero se contuvo y le preguntó con calma._

_-¿Tu mamá está bien?_

_-Sí, sí…_

_Pero no dejó de llorar y no quiso cortar su desahogo, a Sev le costaba tanto mostrar lo que sentía… Lo tomó suavemente de la cabeza atrayéndolo hacia sí, haciendo que apoyara la parte sana de su rostro contra su pecho, al tiempo que se recostaba despacio contra el respaldo del sofá, acariciando su sedoso pelo azabache, besándoselo de cuando en cuando._

_No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, Sev tardó mucho en recuperarse. A ella le pareció que lloraba no sólo por el conflicto reciente, sino por todos los años de maltrato sufridos. Cuando sintió que su llanto comenzaba a remitir se atrevió a preguntarle, pues todavía estaba preocupada por Eileen._

_-¿Qué pasó con tu mamá? – le dijo lo más dulcemente que sabía, que era mucho._

_Con la voz todavía entrecortada, él continuó._

_-Nos había oído desde arriba… Sé que hubiera usado la varita, la llevaba consigo cuando llegué del colegio… pero días después él se la quitó en un descuido… así que intentó interponerse entre nosotros… - respiró hondo, esforzándose por no volver a derrumbarse, y continuó con cierto tono de rabia – Pero el maldito bastardo la golpeó, se dio con la cabeza contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Pensé que estaba muerta… - comenzó a temblar de nuevo, pero esta vez Lily lo incitó a seguir, alarmada._

_-Pero antes me has dicho que está bien, ¿no, Sev?_

_Pareció dominarse de golpe._

_-Sí, sólo estaba inconsciente._

_Mientras tanto se limpiaba las lágrimas y se incorporaba, quedando ambos hombro con hombro. Ella lo tomó de la mano y la vista de ambos se fijó en ese contacto._

_-Pero yo no lo sabía, Lily – continuó – Creí que la había matado. Saqué la varita, sabes que siempre la llevo encima, estuve a punto de lanzarle un Avada… pero se separó de mí atemorizado y eso me dio un segundo para decidir que no iría a Azkabán por ese hijo de puta – de nuevo con rabia - Le lancé un Desmaius y un Incarcere y corrí a ver si mi madre estaba muerta. Tenía pulso, así que la levité hasta el sofá y luego a él a la puerta. Lo saqué a rastras a la calle, para que los vecinos no me vieran usar magia. Luego le puse protección anti-muggle a la casa para que no pudiera entrar._

_A Lily la inquietó que Sev hubiera empleado hechizos y pudieran expulsarlo del colegio, pero no lo interrumpió, porque todavía no le había contado qué le había pasado a Eileen._

_-Volví junto a mi madre, que seguía inconsciente. No sabía qué hacer, lo único que se me ocurrió fue intentar llevarla por Red Flu a San Mungo…_

_-¿Los dos juntos? ¿Se puede? – lo cortó, sorprendida._

_-Sí, se puede. Yo no lo sabía, así que la sostuve muy fuerte contra mí, intentando pegarme a ella lo máximo posible, y lo logramos._

_Lily imaginó la escena. Sev sosteniendo a su madre, que era más alta que él, y también peleándose a lo muggle_ y _arrastrando a la calle a Tobías, que era de complexión mucho más fuerte. Por lo visto, su delgado y aparentemente enclenque amigo no lo era tanto._

_-¿Y qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo está?_

_-Había sufrido una conmoción cerebral, no era grave, pero debía quedarse allí en observación._

_-¿Y ahora está bien? ¿Sigue en el hospital?_

_-Sí, sí. Volví a verla esa tarde y me dijeron que había recuperado la consciencia pero habían vuelto a sedarla porque necesitaba reposo. También estuve ayer y esta mañana, pero todavía no la he visto despierta._

_-Pero va a recuperarse…_

_-Sí, ya te he dicho que la mantienen dormida para que sane más rápido, quizá mañana mismo le den el alta._

_Lily respiró aliviada y se dio cuenta de que con la preocupación por Eileen, había olvidado que su amigo también estaba herido._

_-¿Y a ti, Sev? ¿Por qué no te curaron? – volviéndose a mirarlo._

_La mitad lacerada de su rostro quedaba del otro lado. Él esbozó una sonrisa irónica mirando al frente._

_-Cuando llegué con mi madre al hospital sólo me preocupaba que la atendieran y volver cuanto antes a casa para ver si el cabrón seguía aquí y había intentado hacer algo, pero se había marchado. No ha vuelto, y espero que no lo haga, al parecer conseguí darle un buen susto, él nunca supo que no puedo usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, siempre creyó que no lo hacía porque le tenía miedo – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha._

_Lily seguía inquieta por las heridas de Sev._

_-Pero has estado varias veces en el hospital, ¿por qué no te han curado?_

_Él seguía sonriendo._

_-El primer día me ofrecieron ayuda, pero estaba tan alterado y los traté tan mal que ya no han vuelto a intentarlo. Ya sabes lo susceptibles que son los medimagos – con un deje de desprecio._

_-Y claro, tú tampoco se lo has pedido… - recriminándolo._

_-No quería dar explicaciones – se había puesto serio – De mi madre sólo les dije que se había caído._

_Lily dejó de mirarlo, suspirando hastiada._

_-Tú, tu mal genio y tu maldito orgullo. Deberías habérselo contado todo._

_-¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego ella lo niegue? Sabes que no puedo hacer nada si no es mi madre quien lo denuncia._

_Lily sintió rabia hacia Eileen. Vale que ahora estaba en el hospital por haber intentado defender a Sev, pero lo hacía tarde y mal, como siempre. No comprendía cómo podía seguir soportándolo, ella era adulta y bruja, podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera y había elegido exponerse a sí misma, y lo peor, a su propio hijo, a años y años de maltrato. Y aun así él seguía intentando protegerla y mirando por ella._

_-Siempre cuidando de los demás pero nunca de ti mismo._

_-¡Bah! – dijo él con sarcasmo - Sólo son heridas muggles_ , _ya se curarán solas._

_Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hacía rato que declinaba la tarde y estaban en penumbra. Sev y sus circunstancias, siempre poniéndolo al límite._


	4. Sanación

Lily, sentada en el parque donde conoció a Sev, continuó recordando la dolorosa situación que se dio en La Hilandera las pasadas Navidades.

_Recordó otro tema pendiente y le preguntó, intranquila, volviéndose a mirarlo._

_-¿Y el colegio, Sev? Ahora te expulsarán._

_-¡Ah, eso! – respondió alegremente – No lo creo._

_Mientras tanto se levantaba y rodeaba el sofá para prender la lámpara de la mesita. Después se dirigió hacia una cajonera._

_-Cuando volví a casa desde San Mungo me llegó una lechuza con esto – abriendo el cajón superior y sacando un sobre – Es del Ministerio – mientras sacaba el pergamino que contenía y se lo tendía._

_Retrocedió apoyándose en la mesa a su espalda, observando la reacción de ella mientras lo leía. La carta decía:_

Estimado señor Snape:

Hemos recibido la información de que varios hechizos defensivos, levitatorios y protectores han sido usados en su lugar de residencia esta misma mañana entre las nueve y ocho minutos y las nueve y once minutos.

Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría acarrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero).

Al haber sido numerosos los hechizos utilizados, esta amonestación tiene el carácter de GRAVE, quedando a cargo del director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el señor Albus Dumbledore, la sanción correspondiente.

Asimismo le informamos que el encantamiento anti-muggle realizado por usted ha sido retirado.

¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones!

Afectuosamente

Margareth Thompson

Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia

Ministerio de Magia.

_Mientras Lily terminaba de leer la carta, Sev ya le estaba diciendo alegremente._

_-Son buenas noticias, ¿no?_

_-Pero aquí dice grave… - musitó ella preocupada, sin levantar los ojos del papel._

_-¡Bah! ¿Qué es un castigo del viejo comparado con la expulsión que esperaba? – le respondió sarcástico – Seguro que me manda con Hagrid a curar bowtruckels heridos al Bosque o algo parecido._

_-Pero han retirado la protección anti-muggle… - dijo ella repasando de nuevo el texto – Y si vuelves a hacerlo entonces sí que te expulsarán._

_-Ya, eso sí que es un fastidio – su voz había tomado un tono mucho más serio – Pero después de lo ocurrido estoy seguro de que mi madre volverá a ponerla._

_Lily no estaba tan segura de ello, pero no se lo dijo. Había vuelto a mirarlo, y a la luz de la lámpara y teniéndolo de frente pudo apreciar de nuevo las graves heridas de su amigo. Tuvo una idea y le dijo, ilusionada:_

_-Sev, voy a curarte._

_-Ni hablar, Lily – tajante – También te amonestarían a ti._

_-Pero tú mismo has dicho que un castigo de Dumbledore no será grave…_

_-Recuerda que no podrías volver a usar magia, puedes necesitarla en otra ocasión más vital._

_Aunque Lily pensaba que estaría bien que Eileen se enterara de lo que había sufrido su hijo, sospechaba que no serviría de nada, y ella misma no soportaba verlo así. Por eso recurrió a un argumento que creía que Sev no rechazaría._

_-Tu mamá no puede ver cómo estás cuando se despierte, le darías un disgusto._

_Sin embargo, él la rebatió._

_-Mañana, cuando vaya a San Mungo, pediré que me curen._

_Pero Lily no estaba convencida de que lo hiciera. Pensó en forzarlo a ir al hospital ya mismo, acompañándolo para asegurarse de que sería atendido, pero intuía que Sev se negaría a eso todavía más rotundamente, lo que significaría que pasaría al menos otra noche de dolor. Y además, se le había metido la idea en la cabeza y como dirían los muggles, ‘era terca como una mula’._

_-Por favor, por favor… – suplicó pícaramente, como sabía hacerlo para que él no se resistiera – Me hace mucha ilusión hacerlo yo… Además, así practico…_

_Sev continuó protestando, y Lily insistiendo un rato más. Ella sabía que llevaba las de ganar, pues él, a la larga, siempre le concedía cualquier cosa que le pidiera._

_-Está bien, si tan convencida estás… - aceptó por fin – Pero, ¿vas a saber hacerlo?_

_Lily era excelente en Encantamientos, de hecho, su varita de sauce era especialmente apropiada para realizarlos. Pero estaban todavía en cuarto año y acababan de empezar a estudiar los hechizos sanadores._

_-Seguro que sí – le respondió intentando transmitirle confianza – Pero necesitaré vuestro libro._

_Lily sabía que Eileen escondía sus tratados de magia para evitar que Tobías los destruyera. Muchas tardes, tomando el té, los había compartido con su hijo y con ella._

_-Ya sabes que también tendrás que usar magia para sacarlo._

_Sev la miraba como poniéndola a prueba, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, quizá esperando todavía que se echara atrás._

_-¡Bah! – ahora la sarcástica fue ella – Un Alohomora no es peor que lo que tú has hecho._

_-Vamos entonces – él le tendió la mano – Comienzo a pensar que te estoy contagiando algo de mi temperamento Slytherin – sonriéndole irónicamente._

_La guio por la escalera a oscuras hasta su cuarto. Ella ya sabía que los libros estaban escondidos en un hueco bajo las tablas del suelo debajo de su cama. Mientras subían le decía:_

_-Vas a usarme como conejillo de indias, espero que no me hagas un estropicio._

_Lily apreció que el tono de desconfianza de Sev era simulado, y rio._

_-Descuida, no voy a dejarte peor de lo que estás._

_Él también rio._

_Se sentía como si estuvieran haciendo alguna travesura como a veces en Hogwarts, la tensión y la tristeza habían desaparecido por completo._

_Sev prendió la luz y Lily se metió bajo la estrecha cama para sacar el libro, saltándose por vez primera desde que tenía varita la prohibición de usarla fuera del colegio. ‘Hechizos de sanación de heridas no mágicas’. Al menos Eileen se había agenciado un manual para reparar los estropicios de Tobías, aunque nunca lo utilizara cuando éste se hallaba en la casa, para que no se diera cuenta de que usaba magia. Qué solo estaba Sev. “Cobarde,” pensó de ella._

_Volvieron a la sala, Lily se sentó junto a la lámpara sobre la mesita, donde dejó la varita, al extremo derecho del sofá, apoyando el libro en el brazo del mismo y buscando en el índice los hechizos que iba a necesitar. Sev se dejó caer a su lado._

_-Lily, ponte a mi izquierda, desde ahí no tienes ángulo – le dijo, porque en esa posición era la parte sana de su cara la que quedaba hacia ella._

_“¡Por Merlín! Qué bobo es.”_

_-Aquí es donde tengo buena luz – sin levantar la vista del libro, que ya estaba hojeando – Túmbate aquí – golpeándose el muslo con la palma de la mano, todavía sin mirarlo._

_Todavía tardó unos segundos en encontrar la página e identificar el hechizo que buscaba, y Sev no se había movido. Lo encaró, la miraba avergonzado._

_-¡Vamos! – un tanto exasperada – Si llega la carta del Ministerio no podré hacer nada, contaría como la segunda vez que me salto la norma._

_Él se inclinó lentamente hacia ella y se estiró en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo con sumo cuidado, como temiendo molestarla, tenía los ojos cerrados._

_-Gira la cara hacia afuera._

_Al tiempo lo tomó suavemente por la coronilla y el mentón, evitando tocarle la zona afectada, para dejarla a la vista. Desde tan cerca y bajo la luz directa de la lámpara, pudo apreciar al fin la verdadera magnitud de las heridas. Debían estar doliéndole mucho, durante más de dos días, y no se había quejado ni una sola vez. Temió hacerle más daño todavía sanándolo, pero tampoco podía dejarlo así durante más tiempo, al menos debía intentarlo._

_Introdujo cuidadosamente la mano izquierda bajo la mejilla sana para evitar que se moviera y empuñó la varita para conjurar el primer hechizo que había buscado, que reduciría la hinchazón del ojo._

_-No abras los ojos y no te muevas, voy a empezar. Si te duele me avisas – le dijo._

_Él simplemente asintió. Ella apuntó con la varita a una cierta distancia y conjuró el hechizo, no pasó nada._

_-¿Has notado algo?_

_-No._

_-Voy a volver a intentarlo._

_Repitió el conjuro, y esta vez sí que apreció cierta mejoría._

_-Y ahora, ¿te ha dolido?_

_-No, nada, al contrario, me ha aliviado._

_Lo hizo por tercera vez, y ahora el ojo recuperó su aspecto normal._

_-Creo que ya está, voy por la ceja, sigue sin moverte._

_Con esas primeras tentativas se había percatado de que no bastaba con pronunciar el conjuro y apuntar con la varita, sino que debía poner su intención en sanar, y así realizó los otros tres, para cerrar el corte de la ceja, reducir la hinchazón de la mejilla y eliminar el cardenal de la mandíbula, consiguiéndolo todo sin necesidad de repetirlos._

_Lo examinó atentamente. En la ceja había quedado una casi imperceptible cicatriz y el párpado continuaba levemente hinchado, pero nada del resto._

_-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te sigue doliendo?_

_-No, no, ya estoy bien, déjalo ya._

_-Dime la verdad, todavía tienes el ojo algo hinchado._

_-Pero no es nada, en serio, ya casi no lo siento._

_Lily era muy perfeccionista y ahora ya sabía cómo hacerlo bien. Puso toda su voluntad en curar a su amigo mientras repetía por cuarta vez el hechizo._

_-¿Y ahora?_

_-Nada, ha desaparecido._

_-Deja que te vea de frente._

_Al tiempo le giraba la cara hacia ella. Comparó cuidadosamente ambos párpados, se veían iguales._

_-Ahora abre los ojos._

_Hizo lo mismo, encontrándolo todo bien. Sev la miraba como sólo él lo hacía._

_-Gracias… Lily – musitó con su voz más sedosa._

_-No me las des, debí hacerlo en cuanto entré por la puerta._

_Lily sospechaba que podía estar herido también en algún otro lugar no visible, y le preguntó con mucho tacto._

_-Sev, ¿te pegó en algún otro lugar… que yo no pueda ver?_

_Él negó levemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Seguro…_

_Lily no insistió. El mismo talante que había necesitado para sanar a su amigo le hizo comprender que no quisiera mostrarle otras partes maltrechas de su cuerpo. Al día siguiente lo acompañaría a San Mungo y lo obligaría a ser reconocido. Cerró el libro y lo dejó junto a la varita en la mesita de la lámpara. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos sumergiéndose en su negrura insondable mientras le acariciaba lentamente el cabello azabache._

_No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, la magia fue rota por el ruido de picotazos en la ventana._

_-¡La carta del Ministerio! – exclamó Lily._

_Sev se levantó lentamente, como aturdido, y se quedó sentado en el sofá mientras ella corría a abrirle a la lechuza, le desprendía el sobre y esperaba a que saliera para cerrar de nuevo. Lo abrió y desplegó el pergamino mientras volvía a sentarse pegada a él para leerla juntos._

_El texto era idéntico, salvo por su propio nombre en el encabezado, ‘hechizos de apertura y sanadores’, la dirección de La Hilandera y el intervalo de tiempo en que se habían realizado, mucho más prolongado. Y también ponía ‘numerosos’ y ‘GRAVE’._

_-Ahora quizá nos castiguen juntos… – rio Lily._

_Pero Sev se había puesto muy serio y se había dejado caer sobre el respaldo, abatido._

_-Al final te he metido en un lío._

_-No te preocupes, ya lo esperaba y ha sido decisión mía – recordó un dicho muggle – Hoy por ti y mañana por mí._

_Él buscó su mano mirando al vacío, y cuando ella se la tomó entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, apretándola con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Se recostó junto a él en el sofá._

_Se produjo otro silencio, nunca incómodo entre ellos, aunque Lily se devanaba los sesos por decirle algo que volviera a animarlo, pronto tendría que marcharse y la angustiaba imaginarlo solo en la casa por la noche._

_-Mañana iré contigo a ver a tu mamá._

_-Vale, ven sobre las diez, es la hora de visita – le respondió como un autómata._

_Otro largo silencio._

_-Pasaremos estos días juntos hasta volver al colegio._

_-No voy a poder salir mucho de casa, he de encontrar la varita de mi madre. Cuando se la quita siempre la esconde, porque cree que si la rompe le caerá una maldición, el muy imbécil._

_-Pues te ayudaré a buscarla, y si no la encontramos iremos a Diagon a comprarle una nueva._

_Él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y ella acarició la mejilla ahora sana y besó sus cabellos. Lo sintió estremecerse y temió que volviera a llorar, se sintió una bocazas por haber vuelto a hablarle de su madre. Lo miró a la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía tranquilo._

_-Mírame, Sev. ¿Estás bien?_

_Él abrió los ojos como despertando de un sueño, se veían tan tristes…_

_Quizá fue porque no soportó su mirada, tal vez por seguir consolándolo, pero más bien porque lo ansiaba con todo su ser desde que entrara hacía largas horas en la humilde casa, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas._

_Él la correspondió desesperadamente, como si llevara también mucho tiempo deseándolo, respirando profundamente enterrado en su cabello, sintiendo sus cuerpos fundidos en uno. Se habían abrazado innumerables veces, pero nunca así._

_-Te quiero mucho, Sev._

_-Y yo a ti, Lily… más que a nada… No sé qué haría sin ti…_


	5. Reflexiones

Lily consiguió recobrarse en el banco del parque, limpiándose las lágrimas en la fuente y caminando lentamente hasta su casa, todavía recordando lo que pasó después de aquel apasionado abrazo.

_Sev la había acompañado de vuelta, por el mismo camino que recorría ahora, tomados de la mano._

_Al día siguiente habían ido juntos al hospital, y amenazándolo con no volver a verlo, consiguió que se dejara examinar por los sanadores. Tenía también una costilla fisurada y aun así no se había quejado cuando se abrazaron la tarde anterior._

_Después visitaron a su madre, y también al otro día, en que por fin le dieron el alta y regresó a La Hilandera._

_Encontraron la varita de Eileen debajo del sofá y ella pudo volver a realizar el encantamiento anti-muggle_ _que el Ministerio había retirado._

_Pasaron juntos todas las tardes que restaban de vacaciones, casi siempre en casa de Sev, pues él no quería dejar sola a su madre hasta que se recuperara del todo._

_Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts en el Expreso no se separaron en todo el viaje, solos en un compartimento, llegando ella a dormirse sobre el hombro de él._

_Al día siguiente de su llegada al colegio Dumbledore los citó a ambos en su despacho para imponerles el castigo._

_-Ya veo, ya veo… - les dijo el director, al tiempo que observaba alternativamente dos documentos – Hechizos defensivos y protector anti-muggle_ _por parte del señor Snape, y dos días después sanadores por la señorita Evans. Todos realizados en el mismo domicilio. Son ustedes vecinos, ¿me equivoco? Puedo hacerme una idea, pero cuéntenme su versión, si son tan amables._

_Lily esperó a que fuera Sev quien comenzara a hablar, pero éste se mostró reticente, mirando al anciano con desconfianza, y entonces fue ella quien le explicó toda la verdad. Cuando acabó dijo el director:_

_-Entiendo… Ciertamente una situación comprometida, de la que deberían hacerse cargo las autoridades y no dos adolescentes. Usted, señor Snape, no tuvo otro remedio, pero debería haberse dejado sanar en San Mungo, para que la señorita Evans no se viera implicada. Como comprenderán, debo imponerles una sanción, reconozco que muy a mi pesar, pero no puedo saltarme las formalidades cuando se trata de asuntos que han llegado a oídos del Ministerio. Tengo entendido que ambos son excelentes en Pociones._

_Y les había aplicado un ‘castigo’ consistente en preparar, bajo la supervisión del profesor Slughorn, durante tres meses dos tardes por semana, las pociones sanadoras necesarias para la enfermería del colegio… los dos juntos._

_-De este modo aprenderán a curar sin necesidad de la varita, aunque mi más sincero deseo es que no vuelvan a tener la necesidad de hacerlo – concluyó el anciano director._

_Lily contenía a duras penas la risa cuando salieron del despacho._

_-Tenías razón, aprender juntos a hacer pociones sanadoras, eso no es un castigo, ¡es un premio! – dijo ella._

_Pero Sev seguía muy serio, como durante toda la entrevista._

_-No era necesario que le dieras tantos detalles – le dijo a media voz, iracundo - Ya lo sabía todo al minuto de entrar en el despacho, incluso lo poco que no le has contado. ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo nos miraba?_

_-Sí, muy fijamente… - todavía sin comprender._

_-Es el mejor legeremante que existe. ¡Por Merlín, Lily! No me digas que no lo sabías._

_Aquel invierno fue su mejor época. Pasaban juntos más tiempo que nunca, no sólo por el castigo, sino también estudiando, paseando a Hogsmeade, por el Lago e incluso adentrándose sólo un poco en el Bosque Prohibido aislados de todos los demás, muchas veces cogidos de la mano. La complicidad entre ambos había llegado a tal punto, que incluso alguna vez lo hacían por los corredores del castillo. La verdad es que parecían novios…_

_Con toda seguridad, precisamente por eso, ocurrió un tiempo después lo de la Casa de los Gritos con el cuarteto, y también las hostilidades de los Slytherin se recrudecieron. Ella comenzó a reprocharle que los frecuentara y él siempre se justificaba diciendo que lo hacía para protegerse de los Gryffindor._

_Y a final de curso, cuando ya en cierto modo comenzaban a alejarse, sucedió lo del intento de beso bajo el haya._

Lily llegó a su casa ya calmada, pero deseando no ver a nadie, necesitaba estar sola para pensar. Por suerte su familia no estaba, le habían dejado una nota diciendo que habían ido de compras y ella escribió en el reverso que ya había comido algo y se iba a la cama porque estaba cansada. Sabía que sus padres la respetarían, y Petunia incluso se alegraría de no tenerla a la mesa en la cena. Se encerró en su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, abrazada a la almohada.

Ahora que sabía que Sev había estado enamorado de ella la mitad de su vida, todo adquiría un nuevo significado. Aquella tarde, sin darse cuenta, le había dado esperanzas. El consuelo contra su pecho, su timidez cuando lo sanó sobre sus rodillas y la prolongada mirada. Cómo se aferró a su mano y se recostó en su hombro cerrando los ojos, esperando tal vez que ella lo besara. El abrazo desesperado a pesar del dolor de su costilla que sustituyó al beso que no llegó.

Le había dicho, “Más que a nada… No sé qué haría sin ti…”, y ella lo había interpretado como agradecimiento por haberlo curado, cuando era la pura verdad. Hasta ahora no había reparado en el continuo conflicto que era la vida de Sev, con su familia y en el colegio, no tenía refugio alguno más que ella misma, y la invadió una ternura infinita, como nunca había sentido por su amigo.

Y había seguido alentándolo durante el resto del curso; lo que ella veía como una cómplice amistad él lo interpretaba como otro tipo de intimidad, y aun así, no había intentado nada durante mucho tiempo, respetándola, esperando que fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa.

¡Por Merlín! Cómo la fastidiaba, pero no podía evitar compararlo con el prepotente de Potter, que la asediaba dándola por ganada. Sev hacía todo lo contrario, nunca la había abordado verbalmente, evitando ponerla en el aprieto de rechazarlo y arruinar su amistad.

Y raras veces era él quien se acercaba físicamente, como mucho la tomaba de la mano, pero siempre respondía a sus muestras de cariño con calidez. Y para una vez que se había atrevido a intentar un tímido beso…

Lily comenzó a llorar de nuevo, ahogando sus sollozos contra la almohada.

…Seguramente acuciado por recuperar la intimidad que se había establecido entre ellos antes de que todo se les pusiera en contra, y tener una razón sólida para seguir juntos frente al mundo, ella, frívola, boba, inmadura, niñata, se había reído en su cara y ni siquiera había tenido arrestos de hablar a las claras con él hasta que comenzó a darlo por perdido.

Cuando Lily se calmó en su habitación, intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Para empezar, ya podía ponerle nombre a su sentimiento por Sev. Lo amaba con toda su alma, sentía que lo había amado siempre, pero su corazón de niña no había identificado la emoción.

Para continuar, debía tener paciencia, saber esperar como él lo había hecho con ella, darle a entender lo que sentía sin forzar las cosas, hasta que volvieran a tener confianza y retornara la magia.

Y por último, debía tomar partido y protegerlo en la medida de lo posible de Potter y sus secuaces, para aligerar su conflicto y que pudiera alejarse de la mala influencia de los peligrosos serpientes.

Con sus decisiones tomadas y agotada por las emociones, se durmió, y esa noche soñó con él.

********

Pasó lentamente el mes de agosto, el más solitario de su vida, sin magia, sin Sev, y con su hermana recordándole constantemente.

-¿Dónde se ha metido tu amigo el grasiento? No ha venido por aquí en todo el verano. Mejor, así sólo tengo que soportar a un bicho raro.

Se sentía exiliada, y contaba los días que faltaban para volver al colegio. La única ruptura de la rutina eran las notas que Sev le enviaba, cada vez con una lechuza distinta, la primera a los tres días de haber acudido a La Hilandera, y después puntualmente una vez por semana, todas con un texto escueto e invariable.

**_Todo va bien. No te preocupes y no vuelvas por casa._ **

Aunque no conseguían aliviar por completo su desasosiego, pues sabía que él no le contaría nada que pudiera inquietarla, y además se sentía fatal porque Sev tuviera que ausentarse de su casa para ir hasta Diagon a enviárselas, no le respondió a ninguna, temiendo que se repitiera el desafortunado episodio de las Navidades anteriores.

Les pidió a sus padres que la acompañaran en coche al callejón mágico a comprar los libros de texto y el material que necesitaría ese año el mismo día de la semana que él le enviaba los mensajes, cuando antes casi siempre lo había hecho con Sev y Eileen por Red Flu desde La Hilandera. Sus padres no se extrañaron ni le hicieron preguntas, pues ya se habían percatado de que apenas salía de casa, pasando horas encerrada en su habitación.

Ella se pasó la mañana, mientras se desplazaban de uno a otro comercio, atisbando entre el gentío del callejón, esperando vislumbrar su silueta delgada y oscura, pero no lo vio.


	6. Reencuentro

El primero de septiembre Lily llegó con tiempo al andén nueve y tres cuartos y se despidió apresuradamente de sus padres para intentar encontrar a Sev antes de subir al tren, pero tampoco lo vio.

Abordó en el último momento y recorrió el Expreso arrastrando su baúl y la jaula de Puck, buscándolo en cada compartimento. Cuando pasó por el que estaba ocupado por las chicas Gryffindor de su año con algunas tejonas, que se alegraron de verla invitándola a sentarse con ellas, puso el pretexto de que estaba atestado y consiguió zafarse, no sin antes verse obligada a prometerles que se pasaría más tarde.

Poco más adelante se topó con Potter en el pasillo, que le cortó el paso.

-¿Qué tal el verano, Evans? Seguro que me has echado de menos. 

Mientras tanto se revolvía el pelo encrespándolo más, ensayando una pose a su parecer seductora.

“Estúpido engreído, si supieras a quién he echado en falta.” Pero sólo le dijo:

-Déjame pasar, Potter.

-Quédate con nosotros, hay sitio de sobra, podrás sentarte a mi lado.

Lily echó un rápido vistazo al cubículo abierto donde estaba el resto del cuarteto, los tres le sonreían. Remus con simpatía pero cierta preocupación en los ojos, Pettigrew con una mueca bobalicona, y Black, sarcástico, replicó a James:

-Déjala en paz, Cornamenta. ¿No te das cuenta de que está buscando a Quejicus?

“Así que tan evidente es… Bueno, ¿qué me importa? No tengo nada que ocultar.” Intentó abrirse paso, pero Potter la obstaculizó con su cuerpo acercándose más y la miró gravemente desde su altura, diciéndole muy serio:

-Evans, no deberías juntarte con él, ya sabes cómo se las gastan los serpientes.

La misma cantinela de siempre. Acabó con su paciencia y lo apartó de un empujón, airada.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos! ¡No eres nadie para decirme con quién debo andar! – mientras se alejaba por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Menudo año la esperaba. Nada más arrancar el Expreso y antes incluso de encontrar a Sev, ya había tenido un enfrentamiento con el imbécil del gafas.

A medida que iba recorriendo los vagones, todavía sin verlo, la ira que sentía fue tornándose en inquietud. “¿Y si no ha tomado el tren?” Habían pasado cuatro días desde el último mensaje de Sev y él le había dicho que intentaría echar a su padre de casa antes de volver a Hogwarts. Podía haber tenido otra pelea como la de las pasadas Navidades, esta vez sin poder utilizar magia, y estar herido, o quizá la había usado y lo habían expulsado.

Se sintió cobarde por haber tomado sus palabras al pie de la letra y no haber vuelto a La Hilandera a comprobar si estaba bien. Al principio del último vagón divisó a los serpientes de su año. Tampoco estaba con ellos, y por fortuna no la vieron.

Apresuró el paso, tirando a duras penas del cada vez más pesado baúl, escrutando con ansiedad cada compartimento, en esa zona incluso había algunos vacíos.

A pocos metros del final del tren, con la esperanza casi perdida ya, lo vio.

Se le paró el corazón.

Estaba sentado junto a la ventanilla, mirando por ella ensimismado, con el codo apoyado en la repisa y descansando el mentón entre el índice y el pulgar, en ese gesto tan característico suyo. No le veía la cara, oculta por la cortina de sedoso cabello negro, algo despeinado como siempre.

El corazón le volvió a latir, ahora desbocado por la casi carrera y por la emoción, al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que no estaba solo. Dos chicos Hufflepuff sentados a ambos lados de la puerta habían interrumpido su animada charla al verla ahí parada, todavía al otro lado del cristal, mirando hacia el interior sin decidirse a entrar. Uno de ellos se levantó y abrió la puerta diciéndole amablemente:

-Pasa, pasa, hay sitio… - al tiempo que se agachaba para ayudarla a tirar del baúl.

-Gracias…

Avanzó como una autómata sin apartar los ojos de Sev, que se giró al oír su voz, y cuando le clavó los pozos negros pudo leer en ellos sorpresa y quizá… ¿también emoción?

Pero fue sólo un segundo, porque él se levantó de un salto dirigiéndose hacia ellos y prácticamente arrancó el baúl de las manos de Lily y el tejón.

-Deja. Ya lo subo yo - dijo con tono autoritario sin dejar de ser amable.

Sin querer se habían rozado sus dedos y Lily sintió una fuerte corriente subirle por el brazo.

De un ágil movimiento y sin esfuerzo aparente, alzó el pesado arcón por encima de su cabeza y lo colocó en el portaequipajes. Ella no pudo evitar pensar viéndolo, “Qué fuerte es…”, pero él, antes de girarse, ya estaba hablándole.

-Hola, Lily, ¿qué tal el verano?

Mientras tanto le quitaba también de las manos la jaula de Puck, que acomodó junto al baúl. Ella pensó, “Echándote de menos,” y en ese momento recordó el saludo de Potter y deseó que Sev se comportara como aquél, dándole pie a confesárselo, pero sabía que él nunca diría algo así. Así que sólo atinó a responderle:

-Bien…

Tantas cosas que quería decirle y ahora se había quedado en blanco. No ayudaba que los Hufflepuff habían retomado su conversación, ni que cuando se sentaron frente a frente a ambos lados de la ventanilla, Sev se volvió inmediatamente a mirar por ella distraído, al parecer sin intención alguna de hablar.

Lily al fin reaccionó y recordando la última vez que se vieron se decidió por el tema más obvio.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal por casa?

Sin variar su postura Sev entrecerró los ojos, convirtiéndose en dos ardientes rendijas. Tardó en responder, Lily lo escrutaba esperando, y entonces pudo apreciar, ya casi curada, la herida en el labio inferior. Definitivamente, era una bocazas.

Él le respondió en un tono que intentaba ser neutro pero no conseguía enmascarar del todo la rabia subyacente.

-Conseguí sacarlo de casa la semana pasada cuando estaba borracho, y convencí a mi madre para que conjurara el hechizo anti-muggle de nuevo… cuando logramos encontrar su varita. Esto de no poder usar magia fuera del colegio me está matando.

A Lily seguía inquietándole la herida del labio y se preguntaba si no habría más, ocultas.

-Pero tú… ¿estás bien?

Él apartó la vista de la ventanilla y su tono cambió, mucho más animado, la miró con media sonrisa.

-Claro, boba. Vamos camino de Hogwarts, ¿no?

Eso les dio pie a entablar conversación, aunque Sev seguía la mayor parte del tiempo mirando al exterior, evitando sus ojos. Hablaron de las asignaturas que cursarían ese año, el de los TIMOS. Ambos eran estudiantes brillantes y esperaban sacar buenas notas. Había llegado el momento de decidir sus profesiones futuras y Sev le contó por enésima vez su sueño de siempre.

-Me gustaría ser profesor de Defensa. Los que hemos tenido hasta ahora son un desastre, uno distinto cada año. Así es imposible avanzar, casi todo lo que sé lo he aprendido por mi cuenta.

La razón por la que Sev se interesaba tanto en las Artes Oscuras. “Hay que conocer al enemigo,” solía decirle a menudo.

El diálogo fluyó, a veces con largos silencios que no eran incómodos, pues siempre había sido así entre ellos. Por un rato pareció que todo volvía a ser como antes, salvo por la esquiva mirada de Sev y porque en ningún momento se tocaron, a pesar de que el brazo de Lily reposaba extendido en la repisa de la ventanilla, con la mano a un par de pulgadas del codo de él.

Cuando se callaban un rato ella se quedaba observando esa pequeña distancia que los separaba, soñando con atreverse a alargar la mano para acariciar su brazo por encima de la manga de su túnica, él ya llevaba puesto el uniforme desde casa, como siempre que tomaban el Expreso, y quizá cambiar el tema de la charla.

Pero no se le ocurría cómo comenzar a hablarle de lo que ahora sentía, y temía estropear ese momento de camaradería. Recordó su segunda decisión, la paciencia, y pensando que con este reencuentro las aguas volverían a su cauce, decidió esperar a una ocasión más propicia para hacer algún avance.

Pasaron así un par de horas. En una de las pausas de la conversación, Sev se había apartado de la ventana, y recostándose en el asiento, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, había cerrado los ojos, adormecido por el vaivén del tren.

Ella se quedó contemplándolo, qué distinto se veía con el rostro relajado, sus duros rasgos se suavizaban, parecía tan en paz... Fue como si lo viera por primera vez. Las perfiladas cejas, los párpados cerrados enmarcados por las negras pestañas, los altos pómulos marcados, la nariz aguileña, las enjutas pero tersas mejillas, el afilado mentón, la fina línea de los labios que no besó…

“Dios… qué atractivo es,” se sorprendió pensando. “¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?” Y apartó rápidamente la mirada para volverla al paisaje que pasaba veloz, porque había sentido el impulso de levantarse y besarlo allí mismo, a la vista de los Hufflepuff, en una inversión de papeles del cuento de ‘La Bella Durmiente’.

“Qué tontería, si el Príncipe es él…” E intentó quitarse la idea de la cabeza, deseando poder sacar algún libro del baúl para distraerse. Al fin se resignó a quedarse mirando por la ventanilla, hasta que también comenzó a adormecerse.


	7. Tensión

Al poco rato, unas potentes y desagradables voces procedentes del pasillo la sacaron de su ensueño. Los Hufflepuff habían interrumpido su charla y se giraban nerviosos hacia la puerta abierta, donde se encontraban Mulciber y Avery, que los observaban a ella y a Sev con cara de pocos amigos.

-Por fin te encontramos, Snape - dijo el primero – ¿Estabas escondiéndote?

Lily se volvió hacia Sev, no parecía sobresaltado, de lo que dedujo que no había llegado a dormirse. Miraba a los Slytherin con expresión impasible, sus rasgos habían vuelto a endurecerse.

-Claro, Mulciber - éste fue Avery - ¿No ves que está otra vez con la sangre-sucia?

A Lily el insulto le resbaló, y más todavía viniendo de ellos, no era la primera vez que se lo dedicaban. Pero nunca lo habían hecho en presencia de Sev. Temió su reacción, pues sus ojos se habían convertido en dos rendijas de profundo desprecio, y sin cambiar de postura y muy lentamente, estaba introduciendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, en pos de su varita. Lily hizo lo propio, temiendo el conflicto.

Mientras tanto, los pobres tejones habían bajado la vista al suelo, notoriamente atemorizados, sabiéndose entre dos fuegos. Pero Sev les respondió saliéndose por la tangente, con tono tajante y cargado de amenaza.

-Estaba durmiendo y me habéis despertado, largaos de aquí si no queréis que os maldiga.

Los Slytherin lo miraban desconfiados, pero habían perdido el aplomo inicial.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para ponerse así, sólo veníamos a saludar. Búscanos cuando despiertes de tu ‘siesta’ - dijo Avery con retintín en la última palabra.

Y lanzando una mirada de desprecio a Lily, ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo, dejando la puerta abierta, que uno de los Hufflepuff se apresuró a cerrar.

Aunque el peligro había pasado aparentemente, la tensión se cortaba en el ambiente. Los dos tejones, inclinados el uno hacia el otro, cuchichearon algunas frases inaudibles y a continuación se levantaron, cargaron sus baúles, y se marcharon despidiéndose amablemente, dejándolos solos.

Sev se había erguido en el asiento, con el cuerpo vuelto hacia la puerta totalmente rígido y un rictus furioso en el rostro que deformaba su boca, dejando entrever los dientes apretados. En la mano, apoyada sobre el muslo, esgrimía su varita, apuntando a la entrada del compartimento, de la que no desviaba la mirada más que para echar fugaces vistazos a Lily, cargados de desasosiego.

Ella no se atrevía a hablar. Estaba más asustada en ese momento que en presencia de los serpientes. Ante ellos, Sev había conservado la sangre fría y se había mostrado seguro y dominante, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido una fachada para disimular el verdadero peligro que intuía. No tardó mucho en decirle, suave pero autoritariamente.

-Lily, deberías ir con los de tu casa.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, no quería separarse de él, pero la cerró sin decir nada, porque comprendió que tenía razón. Sev ya se había levantado, tendiéndole la mano en la que no llevaba la varita, y dirigiéndose a la puerta le dijo:

-Vamos, te acompañaré.

Él se asomó afuera antes de salir ambos olvidando los baúles, y la precedió por el corredor sin soltarla de la mano. “Mira que soy pánfila, en esta situación y yo pensando en lo cálido y firme que es su tacto.”

Sev se detenía antes de pasar por cada compartimento y atisbaba adentro. Hacia el final del vagón se paró de espaldas a una de las puertas, impidiéndole la vista del interior, y la hizo pasar por el estrecho espacio entre la pared y su cuerpo, rozándose levemente con él.

-Ahora ve tú delante – susurró mientras la empujaba suavemente por la espalda.

Ella siguió avanzando, volviéndose de cuando en cuando para mirarlo. La seguía unos pasos por detrás y a veces lo pillaba volviéndose para comprobar si los seguían.

Cuando llegaron al vagón donde estaban los Gryffindor, casi en el otro extremo del tren, cambiaron las tornas, y ahora fue Lily quien temió por él. Se detuvo a esperarlo y le dijo:

-Ya sigo sola, no quiero que te encuentres con Potter y compañía.

Por los ojos de Sev cruzó un destello de odio al escuchar el nombre de su enemigo. Lo pensó un instante.

-Está bien, pero cuando vuelvas a cambiarte no vayas sola.

Lily asintió, y Sev se volvió para marcharse, pero ella lo retuvo de la mano, seguía inquieta por él.

-Sev… ¿estarás bien?

Él le dio un firme apretón y le respondió con media sonrisa, con tono cargado de confianza e ironía.

-No te preocupes por mí, Lily. Sé cuidarme.

Lily siguió su camino, buscando un compartimento vacío. Temía tropezarse con Potter, en ese momento se sentía capaz de hechizarlo, y estaba demasiado turbada para encontrarse con las chicas.

Al final decidió meterse en uno ocupado por tres niños, que debían ser de primer año, abrió la puerta y les pidió permiso para entrar. Los chavales interrumpieron su charla extrañados de que una chica mayor quisiera sentarse con ellos, pero asintieron sin abrir la boca.

Cuando daba el paso hacia el interior se volvió en la dirección por donde se marchado Sev y lo vio parado al fondo del vagón, vuelto hacia ella. Si hubiera estado más cerca hubiera atisbado por un segundo _esa_ mirada en sus ojos. Él se giró inmediatamente y salió del vagón.

Lily se dejó caer pesadamente en un asiento junto a la puerta. Se sentía exhausta por la tensión. Todavía no habían pisado el colegio y ya las dos casas enemigas se habían mostrado hostiles.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó, intentando relajarse. Las voces ilusionadas de los niños la ayudaban, le recordaban su primer viaje a Hogwarts, con Sev, tan distinto a éste. Ya en aquel momento fueron hostigados por Potter y Black, pero consiguieron mantenerse unidos.

“¡Maldito Sombrero Seleccionador! ¿Por qué narices nos puso en casas distintas, precisamente en las eternas enemigas de leones y serpientes?”

Llegó el carrito de las golosinas y el griterío de los emocionados pequeños la sacó de sus pensamientos. No tenía cuerpo para comer nada, así que pidió solamente un botellín de agua.

Ya se había calmado un poco y decidió que había llegado el momento de analizar fríamente todo lo ocurrido en lo que llevaban de viaje.

Lo del cuarteto Gryffindor lo tenía claro. Exceptuando a Remus, eran los típicos matones de patio de escuela que se cebaban varios contra uno para pavonearse. Pero con respecto a la especial animadversión de Potter hacia Sev, estaba claro que tras las acusaciones de ser un mago oscuro se ocultaban otras motivaciones, pues nunca atacaban al resto de Slytherin. El gafas estaba celoso, y lo seguiría acosando mientras ella se mostrara cercana a él.

Por otra parte, Mulciber había dado en el clavo al decir que Sev se estaba escondiendo en el fondo del tren, y además, no había escogido un compartimento vacío, como si en cierto modo también estuviera protegiéndose también. ¿De quién? ¿De los Gryffindor? ¿De los Slytherin? ¿De ella misma?

Recordó cómo la había evitado en verano y los sutiles cambios en su actitud, pero por otra parte, se había mostrado atento y amable, habían conversado como en los buenos tiempos, y ante la amenaza de los serpientes, aunque no la hubiera defendido directamente del insulto, la había protegido alejándolos de allí y escoltándola por el tren hasta llevarla a una zona segura.

¡Claro! Ahora comprendía por qué la había hecho pasar ante aquel compartimento ocultándola. La había parapetado con su cuerpo evitando que los Slytherin de su año, que debían estar dentro, la vieran. Y después le había cubierto las espaldas, por si lo habían visto a él y se les ocurría seguirlos.

Y ahora habría vuelto con ellos, con los que decía, ‘eran sus amigos que lo protegían’. Pero ella había visto el desprecio en sus ojos cuando los enfrentó y entendió que no los consideraba sus amigos en absoluto, y que también le causaban problemas por estar con ella.

Estaban metidos en un embrollo monumental. Le parecía estar viviendo una tragedia de Shakespeare. Caminando por una cuerda floja tendida entre dos fosos de fieras, en uno leones, en el otro serpientes, y la última causa de todo era su amistad.

Por fin comprendía por qué estaba mostrándose distante. La solución de todos los problemas era la misma. Debían separarse para dejar de ser el blanco de las hostilidades.

Cuando llegó a esta conclusión se sintió desfallecer. Volvió la cara contra la pared para que no la vieran los niños y lloró lo más silenciosamente que pudo, mucho rato.

¿Cómo iba a renunciar a él, ahora que lo amaba y él también a ella? Porque con la protección que le había dado en el periplo por el pasillo se lo había dicho todo.

Y aunque no fuera así, ¡ella era su única amiga! Si al menos Sev tuviera una familia decente a la que aferrarse. No podría estar con él, pero tampoco lo abandonaría, debería encontrar la manera de caminar por la cuerda floja, entre la aparente indiferencia y la dedicación secreta. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, era incapaz de ocultar sus sentimientos, sin la astucia necesaria para nadar entre dos aguas.

Debería dejarse llevar por él, que era un maestro del disimulo y el sigilo, y también encontraría sus propios subterfugios. Pero lo más importante que debía hacer, por encima de todo, era mantenerse fiel a sus propios sentimientos, resistir contra viento y marea.


	8. El baúl

Cuando Lily llegó a esta determinación, se sintió mucho mejor y decidió ponerla en práctica al instante. Sev le había dicho que fuera con los de su casa y eso haría.

Se secó las lágrimas y se despidió de los tres niños, que le sonrieron. Avanzó con cautela por el corredor, imitando la estrategia de Sev, para cruzar velozmente ante el cubículo del cuarteto sin que la vieran.

Aunque intentó recomponer su aspecto en el lavabo, cuando apareció ante sus compañeras, éstas se lo notaron.

-¡Lily! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – exclamó Cecile – Tienes mala cara… ¿qué te pasa?

Forzó su mejor sonrisa y se excusó diciendo que acababa de despertar de la siesta porque había pasado mala noche, mientras se embutía en el hueco que le dejaron Cecile y una de las tejonas.

No pareció convencerlas del todo, pero no insistieron, pasando a preguntarle cómo había pasado el verano y contándole anécdotas. Pronto dejó de ser el centro de atención, entre tantas chicas, la charla no decaía, y no se percataron de que apenas hablaba.

Transcurrió así el resto de la tarde y cayó la noche. Cuando faltaba algo más de media hora para llegar a Hogsmeade, sus compañeras comenzaron a ir por turnos al servicio a ponerse los uniformes y Lily recordó su baúl en el otro extremo del tren.

Sev le había advertido que no fuera sola, pero declinó la oferta de Cecile de acompañarla. Aunque sabía que no le haría preguntas no le brindaría suficiente protección.

Pensó entonces en Remus, el lobito era el único Gryffindor que no desaprobaba su amistad con Sev. Se sentía culpable porque el año anterior había estado a punto de matarlo durante una de sus transformaciones como consecuencia de una temeraria broma de Black.

Y aunque Sev los había denunciado ante Dumbledore esperando que los expulsaran, el director lo había instado a guardar el secreto y él había cumplido, contándoselo únicamente a ella, y Remus le estaba agradecido por eso.

De hecho, sin saber que Lily ya conocía lo ocurrido, le había confesado su condición de licántropo, pidiéndole que se disculpara con Snape en su nombre, pero ella nunca llegó a hacerlo, porque Sev se ponía fuera de sí con sólo oír mencionar a los Gryffindor.

A partir de entonces, entre Remus y ella se había creado cierta confianza. El único inconveniente era llegar hasta él sin toparse con Potter, pero la suerte le sonrió, pues cuando salió al pasillo lo vio solo, ya vestido de uniforme, asomado a la ventanilla abierta, refrescándose con el aire nocturno. Cuando la vio acercarse a él, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Hola Lily! ¿Qué tal el viaje? No te hemos visto en todo el día.

-Ya, bueno… He estado descansando y luego con las chicas.

Echó un rápido vistazo al interior del compartimento donde se hallaban Potter y los otros mientras le susurraba:

-¿Me acompañas a buscar mi baúl? No creo que pueda bajarlo sola del portaequipajes.

A Remus no se le había escapado la incomodidad de Lily ante la cercanía de James y se puso en marcha de inmediato, precediéndola.

-Claro que sí, ¿está muy lejos?

Lily se sintió culpable por hacer cruzar todo el tren a su amigo.

-Bastante…

Caminaron en silencio, cruzándose con algunos estudiantes ya excitados ante la proximidad de su destino. Cuando habían recorrido unos cuantos vagones y ya pasaban por algunos compartimentos vacíos, Remus le preguntó, sin mirarla:

-¿Falta mucho? – y con tono comprensivo – Veo que esta vez os habéis escondido bien con Snape.

A Lily se le encogió el corazón cuando escuchó su apellido, pero más todavía cuando al llegar al último vagón y a pesar del riesgo de que la vieran los serpientes, no pudo evitar mirar a través de la puerta del cubículo y lo vio apoyado contra la pared junto a la ventanilla, con las piernas cruzadas extendidas sobre los asientos libres, con la varita en la mano apoyada distraídamente en el muslo, sin prestar atención a la charla de sus compañeros, aparentemente relajado pero alerta, porque miraba fijamente hacia la puerta del compartimento, y sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo.

Ya sentía la vista nublada por las incipientes lágrimas, respiró hondo, intentando serenarse. Unos metros más allá llegaban al refugio en el que esa mañana había sido feliz por un rato, y antes de mirar al interior, le dijo a Remus, que iba por delante:

-Es aquí.

Mientras abría la puerta, tapándole la visión, él le preguntó:

-¿Es ése tu baúl, Lily? Pero si ya está en el suelo…

Lily vio el arcón contra la pared de la ventana, parcialmente oculto bajo los asientos, y ya no pudo contenerse más. Sev había estado velando por ella todo el viaje, vigilando a los serpientes, y hasta se había preocupado de bajarle el baúl.

Se dejó caer derrotada en el asiento, con la cara entre las manos tapándose los ojos, intentando reprimir el llanto sin conseguirlo. Remus se alarmó, y de una manera muy dulce le dijo:

-Lily, ¿qué te pasa?

Se sentó a su lado estrechándola por los hombros, y ella, sintiendo ese calor humano que tanto necesitaba ahora que le faltaba el de Sev, se acurrucó contra su cuello, dejando salir libremente su emoción reprimida.

-Es por Snape, ¿verdad? – la animó el lobito a desahogarse.

No iba con su carácter ocultar sus sentimientos y sabía que Remus entendería con pocas palabras y no la juzgaría, también había tenido una vida difícil por su ‘peludo problema’. Asintió contra su hombro. Él la estrechó más, intentando confortarla.

-Vamos Lily, cálmate y cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado?

Y Lily, todavía entre sollozos, comenzó a resumirle todo lo ocurrido desde aquel beso fallido, pasando por el distanciamiento del verano, los problemas de Sev con su padre, su amor por él recién descubierto y agudizado por su ausencia.

Remus dejaba correr su entrecortado torrente de palabras, interrumpiéndola brevemente para hacerle algún comentario que la animara. Le dijo, ‘Parece que eras la única en no darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti,’ y también, ‘Lo del beso fue un malentendido, pronto lo arreglaréis,’ y luego, ‘Por lo visto ha tenido todo en contra en la vida, no te des por vencida, te necesita.’

Pero entonces Lily le contó también lo ocurrido durante ese largo viaje en tren, la hostilidad de Potter y de los Slytherin, cómo Sev se distanciaba y al mismo tiempo la protegía, y esta vez Remus no la cortó, porque también se dio cuenta de la verdadera dimensión del problema.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Remus? – le preguntó cuando acabó de contarle.

Él se quedó un rato callado, buscando las palabras adecuadas, no queriendo alarmarla en exceso ante la gravedad de la situación.

-No sé, dale tiempo – comenzó - Hazle saber que le quieres pero sin forzarlo. Intenta no dejarte ver con él por los Slytherin. Sospecho que se está apartando para evitar que seas el blanco de sus ataques – hizo una pausa - Respecto a James, haré lo que pueda, ya sabes que no sirve de nada que intente disuadirlo, él siempre pone la excusa de que agrede a un futuro mortífago. Lo único que se me ocurre es que dejes de defender a Snape ante él, quizá si piensa que lo has olvidado lo deje en paz. Por mi parte, intentaré hacer lo posible para que no te moleste a ti.

Eran las mismas conclusiones a las que ella había llegado horas antes. Tan difícil…

Remus apreció su cara de desánimo y concluyó.

-Y sobre todo, nunca olvides lo que siente por ti. Yo también he visto esa mirada de la que me hablas. Te adora, Lily.

Llegaban a Hogsmeade. Lily sacó su uniforme y fue rápidamente a cambiarse al lavabo más próximo mientras Remus la esperaba en el pasillo, con la varita en la mano por si las moscas. Luego le contó que Snape había salido el primero del compartimento, atisbando en dirección a él, lanzándole una significativa mirada e interponiéndose de espaldas para ocultarlo de la vista de los otros mientras salían a su vez, alejándose por fin por el corredor.

Esa noche, durante el banquete de apertura de curso en el Gran Comedor, Lily se sentó junto a Remus. Podía ver a Sev entre las cabezas de los estudiantes, en su sitio de siempre, casi enfrente de ella, como habían hecho los últimos cuatro años para poder mirarse.

Pero flanqueado como estaba por dos Slytherin, apenas se atrevía a dirigir la vista hacia él, sólo le echaba fugaces vistazos de cuando en cuando, y lo veía siempre concentrado en su plato o hablando con uno de sus compañeros.

Cuando ya estaban acabando los postres y había perdido la esperanza, Remus le susurró al oído:

-Ahora, Lily, está mirándote.

Levantó la cabeza de su pastel de calabaza como un resorte y lo cazó. Le clavaba los profundos ojos negros _casi_ como antes. Fue un largo segundo en el que pareció detenerse el tiempo, luego él bajó la vista a su plato. Y ella pudo ver cómo se dibujaba en sus delgados labios la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás viera antes.


	9. Búsqueda

Tras haber ansiado tanto el comienzo del curso, Lily sabía, por los sucesos del tren, que no se parecería en nada a lo que había esperado durante todo el verano.

La primera evidencia la tuvo en clase de Pociones, la única que ahora compartía con Sev. En tercero y cuarto también iban juntos a la optativa de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ella lo convenció para matricularse porque era la otra asignatura a la que acudían a la vez Gryffindor y Slytherin, pero a Sev no le atraía demasiado, y ante el trabajo extra que suponían los TIMOS decidió dejarla.

Siempre se habían sentado juntos en el aula de las mazmorras pese a ser de casas distintas, pues el profesor Slughorn era muy tolerante en esas cuestiones y los consideraba sus mejores alumnos, dejándolos colaborar.

La verdad es que se complementaban a la perfección. Sev era capaz de mejorar las recetas modificándolas ligeramente por pura intuición, mientras que Lily era extremadamente meticulosa y hábil en la preparación de los ingredientes y en los procedimientos a seguir. Ambos aprendían el uno del otro y disfrutaban enormemente de la asignatura, y esto los había unido más todavía.

Pero aquel primer miércoles de septiembre, cuando entró en el aula de Pociones, él no estaba sentado en su sitio habitual de la primera fila de la izquierda, sino en la segunda de la derecha, junto al pasillo que separaba ambos bloques de bancos.

No se sorprendió, ya presentía que este año no se sentaría con ella. Lo que no se esperaba fue la punzada en el pecho que sintió cuando vio que a su lado se situaba Parkinson, una de las más bonitas serpientes, de largo y brillante cabello moreno, ojos verdes y piel de porcelana, esbelta y casi de la misma estatura que Sev. Hacían tan buena pareja que casi parecían hermanos.

Lily sufrió en ese momento, por primera vez en su vida, el mordisco lacerante de los celos. Mientras tanto, Cecile, con la que había llegado a clase, le decía alegremente:

-Qué bien, hay sitio en el primer banco para las dos, este año nos sentaremos juntas.

Y se adelantó mientras la tomaba de la mano, arrastrándola hasta el antiguo lugar de Sev, en la esquina junto al estrecho pasillo. Al acercarse a los bancos, él le echó una fugaz mirada, pero ella, conmocionada, no fue capaz de saludarlo, y él tampoco lo hizo.

Momentos después llegó Remus seguido de los otros tres y lo vio echar un rápido vistazo a toda el aula, buscando dónde sentarse. El segundo banco tras ella estaba libre, hacia allí se dirigió, y Lily comprendió que había captado la situación cuando al pasar a su lado le puso la mano en el hombro y le susurró:

-Tranquila…

Se situó detrás de ella separado de Sev por el pasillo, y ella se lo agradeció enormemente, pues había evitado que Potter, que se dirigía veloz al otro extremo del banco con una sonrisa satisfecha ocupara ese hueco, quitándole la oportunidad de incordiarles a ella o a Sev.

Pero se equivocaba, porque a los pocos segundos oyó su voz arrogante y en tono bien alto para que se enterara toda la clase:

-¿Este año ya no te sientas con tu amigo el grasiento, Evans? Si lo hubiera sabido, habría llegado más temprano para guardarte sitio a mi lado.

Sintió cómo enrojecía de rabia hasta la raíz del pelo. Se contuvo, aferrándose con ambas manos al borde de la mesa, mientras escuchaba a Remus, airado y por lo bajo:

-Déjala en paz, James, siempre la estás incordiando.

-Pero si a ella le encantaría, me prefiere mil veces antes a mí que a Quejicus, de lo contrario todavía se sentaría con él, ¿verdad, Evans? – respondió el gafas en el mismo tono elevado y satisfecho.

Esta vez no pudo soportarlo más y estuvo a un tris de girarse para darle un buen corte ante todos, pero Slughorn acababa de entrar al aula saludando alegremente y perdió la oportunidad.

Pensó en cómo se lo habría tomado Sev. En años anteriores, cuando Potter se propasaba, él contenía a duras penas su rabia y ella siempre conseguía calmarlo recordándole que lo odiaba, e incluso haciendo algún comentario jocoso a su costa acababan riéndose de él por lo bajo.

Pero ahora ya no se tenían el uno al otro para hacer piña. Se volvió lentamente para verlo. Estaba concentrado mirando al frente, probablemente a la pizarra, en la que en ese momento el profesor hacía aparecer con un pase los ingredientes de la poción que prepararían ese día.

Pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que Mulciber, que se sentaba con Avery en la última fila de Slytherin, detrás de Sev, sí que la miraba, y se giró rápidamente, no por miedo, sino temiendo comprometerlo a él.

Se sintió entre dos fuegos. Al menos a Sev parecía no haberle afectado, quizá estaba mejor con su guapa compañera.

Pasó las dos horas siguientes percibiendo la presencia de Potter como una amenaza, pero sobre todo la de Sev a menos de seis pies tras ella, obteniendo de él únicamente una enigmática y breve mirada y media sonrisa cuando pasó a su lado a la vuelta del armario donde se guardaban los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar las pócimas.

Tras su peor clase de la asignatura hasta la fecha, en la que obtuvo un engrudo digno del futuro Neville Longbottom, se planteó seriamente que debía aprender a dominarse. Era muy responsable y perfeccionista y no podía permitir que esto afectara a sus estudios.

A final de curso tendrían los TIMOS, en un par de días estaba citada con la profesora McGonagall para una reunión en la que le informaría de las calificaciones necesarias para cursar el ÉXTASIS exigido en su futura profesión.

Aunque la atraía el empleo de medimaga desde que curara aquella tarde a Sev, no se veía trabajando día tras día en un hospital rodeada de enfermos, era demasiado sensible al sufrimiento.

Así que no tenía nada decidido todavía, por lo que debía obtener el mayor número de Extraordinarios posibles, lo que hasta ahora no había supuesto mayor esfuerzo para ella.

Por otra parte, tenía que encontrar la manera de mantener el contacto con Sev. No habían vuelto a hablarse desde el Expreso, cuando antes siempre andaban juntos, estudiando en la Biblioteca y en sus ratos libres. Buscaría alguna excusa para pasar tiempo con él, aunque fuera a escondidas. Estaba segura de que si ideaba algún buen plan, él no se negaría.

Y por último… ¿cómo librarse de Potter? Los acosaba igualmente tanto si lo enfrentaba como si fingía ignorarlo. Esto le parecía lo más difícil, y apeló de nuevo a Remus, ya que la había defendido.

-¿No podrías intentar pararle los pies? – le dijo durante el almuerzo.

-Ya sabes que lo hago, Lily, pero está empecinado contigo, ya has visto esta mañana el caso que me ha hecho.

Remus se quedó pensando un rato cabizbajo, el codo en la mesa, la mejilla en la mano. No entendía cómo el tierno lobito podía juntarse con los otros tres tarados.

-Quizá pueda evitar que se siente tan cerca de ti - habló por fin – Y tú podrías entrar a clase al mismo tiempo que Slughorn, así no tendrá tiempo de acosarte.

-¿Y Sev?

Remus hizo un gesto como quitándole importancia.

-Snape ya está curtido, llevamos cuatro años vejándolo, le resbalan los insultos siempre que no estés tú por medio. Y no se atreverán a agredirlo con hechizos en clase, se verían enfrentados a los otros serpientes. Y cuando se acostumbren a no verte con él, seguro que lo dejan en paz.

“Pero así le daré esperanzas a Potter y me agobiará más todavía,” pensó, pero le pareció aceptable. Aunque tuviera que aguantarlo, evitaría que Sev lo pasara mal.

Sobre las otras cuestiones que la acuciaban, se le ocurrió una brillante idea que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, inspirada por el empeño de Sev de ser profesor de DCAO. Podría aspirar a ser profesora de Pociones.

Slughorn les había dejado caer, en alguna reunión del Club de Eminencias, que estaba próximo a jubilarse. “Aprovechad chicos, no me tendréis mucho tiempo con vosotros, quizá seáis una de mis últimas promociones.” Tal vez si se mantuviera en el puesto hasta que ella acabara su formación… Porque no podría ser profesora hasta tres años después de terminar el colegio, Sev le había informado de ello.

Ya fantaseaba imaginando a ambos viviendo juntos en el castillo, como profesores respetados y no como alumnos acorralados entre dos frentes. Y por el momento tendría un pretexto para pedirle ayuda con la asignatura y seguirían estudiando juntos.

Así que se presentó ante su Jefa de Casa proponiéndole su opción con gran confianza.

-Me parece una magnífica elección, señorita Evans – le respondió la profesora McGonagall – Me consta que el profesor Slughorn la tiene en gran estima y estará encantado de ser su mentor y de que usted le suceda en el puesto llegado el momento. Y si aun así no se diera el caso, se trata de una excelente profesión. Ya sé que no es necesario que le recuerde que no descuide el resto de asignaturas necesarias para el ÉXTASIS que deberá cursar. Es usted una excelente alumna y estoy segura de que alcanzará el nivel requerido.

Después le había informado de las calificaciones que debía obtener en los TIMOS. Extraordinario en Pociones, por supuesto, pero también en Herbología. Supera las Expectativas en Encantamientos, en la que andaba sobrada, y en DCAO. Y Aceptable en Runas Antiguas, que afortunadamente era una de sus optativas.

“¿DCAO? ¿Para qué?” Aunque nunca había bajado de la nota requerida, era en la que menos confianza tenía, pero no por su culpa, sino porque los profesores que habían tenido, cambiantes cada año, dejaban mucho que desear, y los TIMOS eran calificados por un tribunal externo al colegio.

Pero mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho a sus espaldas, pensando en que su idea tal vez no fuera tan brillante, le llegó repentinamente la inspiración.

“¡Qué boba soy! ¡Pero si Sev es un experto! Mejor que cualquier profesor que hayamos tenido. Un pretexto más para pasar tiempo juntos.”

Se preguntó por qué hasta el momento nunca le había pedido ayuda en esa asignatura. Quizá por dejarse llevar por las acusaciones de los de su casa de que su interés no era la Defensa, sino las propias Artes Oscuras. Tal vez tuvieran parte de razón, pero él siempre se había justificado alegando que se necesitaba conocer al enemigo para combatirlo y que si alguna vez empleaba maleficios era para defenderse. Y eso era absolutamente cierto, que ella supiera, él nunca había sido el primero en provocar un duelo, más bien siempre intentaba evitar a los Gryffindor, sólo se enfrentaba a ellos cuando lo acorralaban y no le quedaba otro remedio.

Pensó todo esto mientras se encaminaba dando saltitos por el pasillo de lo alegre que estaba. Ahora sólo tendría que proponérselo y juntos encontrarían la manera de verse, en el castillo había multitud de aulas vacías donde ocultarse. Esperaba decírselo en cuanto lo encontrara solo, pero no fue tan fácil.

Se daban diversas situaciones cuando se cruzaban por los corredores entre clases. Si ambos iban acompañados, él por los serpientes y ella por las chicas, simplemente le alzaba las cejas cuando lo miraba. Si ella iba en grupo y él solo, hacía lo mismo a no ser que ella lo saludara primero, “Hola, Sev” “¿Qué tal, Lily?”, sin intención alguna de detener sus largas zancadas.

En una de esas ocasiones lo pilló al vuelo por la manga de la túnica.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ahora no puedo, Lily – mirando a las otras, que se habían detenido esperándola – Llego tarde a clase.

En el Comedor, donde seguían sentándose casi frente a frente, intentaba hacerle señas cuando sus ojos se cruzaban y los otros dos estaban distraídos, pero Sev apartaba enseguida la vista sin mostrar que hubiera entendido su gesto.

Pasaba largas horas en la Biblioteca, en el banco del fondo, el que solían compartir en años anteriores siempre que estaba libre, esperando que fuera él quien la buscara, y como eso tampoco resultó, se acostumbró a andar a solas por el castillo, cosa que no solía hacer habitualmente, por si se daba la casualidad de encontrarlo también solo, pero no se dio.

Cuando en estas ocasiones lo divisaba de lejos, acompañado de uno o más Slytherin, él le hacía un gesto de advertencia, abriendo más los ojos y negando con la cabeza, para a continuación hacerlos doblar por otro pasillo o volver sobre sus pasos, evitando que se cruzaran. A la tercera vez que ocurrió esto, fue ella misma quien dio media vuelta, se alejó sin mirar atrás y ya no volvió a intentarlo.

Al menos en clase de Pociones no se repitió el bochornoso espectáculo ofrecido el primer día por Potter. Remus llegaba temprano al aula con Pettigrew adelantándose a los otros dos y se sentaba siempre tras ella con Peter al lado. Lily aparecía con el tiempo justo y esperaba a Slughorn para entrar en el aula. Durante la clase preguntaba en un susurro al lobito si habían incordiado a Sev en su ausencia y éste siempre le respondía que no, pero ella no terminaba de creérselo, quizá Remus sólo intentaba tranquilizarla.

Pasaron así tres semanas, el próximo sábado, primero de otoño, habría salida a Hogsmeade. Casi siempre habían ido juntos al pueblo, dedicándose a pasear por los alrededores, e incluso a veces aprovechaban para quedarse en el casi vacío castillo porque a ninguno les agradaban las multitudes ni el ambiente de las tabernas.

Le pareció que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de estar solos por fin, y a punto estuvo de pasarle una nota en clase de Pociones o enviarle una lechuza, pero ambas opciones le parecieron arriesgadas y temió que él pudiera ignorarla, pues se veía a las claras que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por encontrarse con ella.

La noche del jueves lo vio levantarse solo durante la cena y dirigirse a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Susurró a Remus, que ahora siempre se sentaba a su lado.

-Tengo que irme, ponme alguna excusa.

El lobito miró hacia el sitio de Sev y enseguida hacia la puerta, por donde ya salía, y asintió.

-Ve tranquila, Lily – le dijo en el mismo tono.

Ella ya se levantaba, dejando sin terminar su postre en el plato. Se contuvo de apresurarse mientras se encaminaba a la salida, pero en cuanto cerró la pesada puerta tras de sí echó a correr como alma que lleva el viento por el corredor que conducía a las escaleras de las mazmorras, temiendo no alcanzar su rápido paso o simplemente que no hubiera tomado ese camino, porque ya no se le veía.

Cuando alcanzaba la última vuelta de la escalera de caracol, bajando de dos en dos los peldaños, vio al fin la silueta negra en los últimos escalones.

-¡Sev! ¡Espera! – gritó a media voz.

Él se giró con la rapidez de un rayo.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos en la penumbra, pero su tono era sorprendido y alarmado.

-Tenía… que hablar… contigo…

Dijo entrecortadamente, recuperando el aliento, descendiendo ahora a paso normal la distancia que los separaba, quedando un peldaño por encima de él, cara a cara.

-A ver, dime qué pasa.

Intentaba ser casual, pero traslucía que estaba alerta, echando rápidos vistazos a la escalera tras ella e introduciendo la mano derecha, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, en el bolsillo de la túnica.

“¿Que qué pasa? Podría decirle tantas cosas…” Pero habiendo percibido su alarma y sabiendo que no le concedería mucho tiempo, fue al grano.

-¿Vas a ir a Hogsmeade el sábado?

-No pensaba. ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres que vayamos a estudiar a la Biblioteca?

Él no respondió.

-O a otro sitio…

Él continuó en silencio, aunque apenas apreciaba su mirada en la penumbra, lo sintió debatirse, dudar. Temió que se negara.

-Hace mucho que no hablamos… - le rogó.

Todavía tardó unos segundos en responder. Suspiró profundamente.

-Está bien… El sábado en la Biblioteca.

Lo había conseguido, no necesitaba más. Se marcharía enseguida, le dolía verlo agitado y no quería darle oportunidad de echarse atrás. Pero sentía tal alegría que sin pensarlo y tras decirle:

-Hasta el sábado, Sev.

Le plantó un beso en la mejilla. No pudo ver cómo él se quedaba allí en pie, quieto, llevando la mano hacia su rostro, acariciando lentamente la huella de su beso.

Se dirigió hacia su casa, subiendo ocho pisos de escaleras y a pesar de ello a saltitos por los corredores, feliz. Llegando al retrato de la Dama Gorda cayó en la cuenta de que con el apremio y la emoción del momento, no habían acordado a qué hora se verían. “No importa, lo esperaré todo el día si es necesario.”

Se alegró de que no hubiera nadie en la Sala Común y se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio, tendiéndose en la cama vestida, con los brazos tras la cabeza.

Lentamente dejó de sonreír, llevándose los dedos a los labios. Se había percatado de otro descuido, éste quizá más grave.

Debería haberle dado, _ese beso_ , en la boca.


	10. La capa de Sev

El día siguiente, víspera de la cita, Lily lo pasó totalmente en babia, luchando por concentrarse en clases, pero en cuanto se descuidaba un momento ahí estaba él, en su cabeza. No importaba, sabía que en cuanto hablaran, todo volvería a la normalidad, quizá diferente, pero más emocionante que nunca.

El sábado se despertó muy temprano y ya no pudo volver a dormir de tan nerviosa que estaba. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño con sigilo, pues sus compañeras todavía dormían, para darse una larga ducha caliente, y bajo el agua pensó en arreglarse de alguna manera especial para él.

Le hubiera gustado ponerse algún bonito vestido o conjunto muggle de los que tenía, pero lo descartó porque llamaría mucho la atención ir tan arreglada para quedarse en el castillo.

Quizá aquel perfume tan caro que le regaló su madre por Navidad y que aunque nunca usaba se había empeñado en meterle en el baúl. Pero recordó que Sev, cuando se lo olió por primera vez, puso cara de asco diciéndole:

-¿Qué potingue muggle te has echado? Hueles mucho mejor a ti misma.

Por esa misma razón y porque habría tenido que pedirlo prestado levantando sospechas, ya que ella no tenía, no se le ocurrió siquiera ponerse maquillaje.

Mientras se secaba el rojo cabello cuidadosamente con la varita - era un engorro tenerlo tan largo y espeso, el secador muggle era mucho más apropiado, pero en el castillo no funcionaban los artefactos eléctricos - cayó en la cuenta de que si hasta ahora le había gustado a Sev tal como era, al natural, no necesitaba hacer ningún esfuerzo para mejorar su aspecto.

Volvió al cuarto y se vistió en la penumbra con un uniforme limpio pero sin la corbata Gryffindor, y al mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero no pudo evitar compararse con la impresionante belleza que ahora acompañaba a Sev en Pociones, y quién sabe si también en alguna otra de las clases en las que no coincidían, preguntándose si ya la habría sustituido por ella en su corazón, y decidió no ponerse la túnica, que ocultaría por completo sus no pronunciadas pero armoniosas curvas.

Sus compañeras todavía dormían, metió el libro de Pociones, pergaminos, pluma, tintero y la varita en la mochila, y cuando bajó a la Sala Común a esperar hasta la hora del desayuno, vio por la ventana que el cielo estaba totalmente encapotado y caía una ligera llovizna. Había llegado el otoño.

“¡Qué fastidio!” pensó, porque debido al mal tiempo muchos más alumnos se quedarían en el castillo en lugar de ir a Hogsmeade.

En el Gran Comedor se miraron durante unos segundos y le pareció que Sev la estudiaba un tanto preocupado. Salió antes que ella con varios de su casa.

Fue con sus compañeras hasta el vestíbulo cuando se disponían a salir hacia el pueblo, guardando cola para que Filch comprobara sus autorizaciones.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir, Lily? Es la primera salida del año – le preguntó Cecile.

-Hace mal tiempo, prefiero estudiar.

-Estudiar, estudiar, siempre estudiando – dijo Bethany - ¡Pero si quedan ocho meses para los TIMOS! ¿No será que tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Por lo menos aprovecha el tiempo, no como otras - la atajó Cecile.

Podría haberse ahorrado el mal trago, pero quería asegurarse de que los serpientes con quienes solía andar Sev, no sólo los de su año sino también algunos de cursos superiores, se marchaban, y que él no iba con ellos.

Cuando los vio salir sin él, se despidió de las chicas y se dirigió aliviada hacia la Biblioteca. Como esperaba, estaba más concurrida de lo habitual un sábado de paseo, pero no había nadie ‘peligroso’. El cuarteto Gryffindor también se había marchado al pueblo.

Se sentó en el último banco, donde siempre lo hicieran juntos, a la altura de las estanterías de la Sección Prohibida, y sacó el libro de Pociones de la mochila, dispuesta a distraerse mientras llegaba su… ¿amigo?

Consiguió enfrascarse una media hora larga, pero a partir de ahí comenzaron a acuciarla pensamientos contradictorios. “¿Se habrá marchado solo a Hogsmeade y no lo he visto salir? No puede ser, me dijo muy convencido que no iría.” A intervalos echaba rápidas ojeadas al corredor.

“Quizá aceptó para que lo dejara en paz pero no va a venir. Bueno, en realidad, no llevo aquí ni una hora y no concretamos cuándo. Pero quizá se ha asomado y como ha visto demasiada gente no ha querido quedarse.”

Desde donde estaba no veía la puerta de la Biblioteca. “Tal vez no le he visto entrar, o llega él y no me ve a mí.” Se cambió de sitio a un banco de los cercanos a la entrada de frente a ésta, ocupado únicamente por un solitario Ravenclaw.

“Bueno, ya vendrá cuando quiera.” Decidió que lo esperaría todo el día si era necesario, pero sin perder su valioso tiempo, concentrándose de nuevo en el libro, tomando ocasionalmente apuntes de cuestiones que podría plantearle.

Pasó así unas dos horas, necesitaba estirar las piernas y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo, no sin antes recoger todos los bártulos y dejar su mochila sobre el banco, sabía que él la reconocería si llegaba mientras ella no estaba. Al pasar por delante del corredor que llevaba a las mazmorras, atisbó por si lo veía, no fueran a cruzarse sin darse cuenta.

La enorme puerta principal del castillo estaba entreabierta, entraba fresco pero era agradable, le vendría bien tomar un poco el aire. Se dirigió hacia allí y la abrió un poco más para salir al umbral, seguía cayendo un ligero calabobos, aspiró profundamente el olor a tierra mojada y paseó la vista por el paisaje.

Cuando miró en dirección al Lago, divisó su inconfundible silueta, sentado bajo el haya, apoyado en el tronco, absorto en un libro que tenía entre las manos.

“No hay otro como él.” Fue lo primero que pensó, pero enseguida, “¿Qué hace ahí? Habíamos quedado en la Biblioteca. Y con esta lluvia…”

Dudó por un momento si acercarse. “Quizá lo moleste.” Pero por otra parte estaba en otro lugar habitual para ellos. “Donde me reí de su beso.” Todavía vaciló si volver por su mochila o a ponerse la capa, como no pensaba salir sólo llevaba el uniforme.

“¿Y si se me escapa?” Así que echó a andar en línea recta hacia el añoso árbol, cortando en diagonal la pendiente del prado, encogida, abrazada a sí misma para protegerse de la llovizna, mientras se debatía entre echarle un rapapolvo o abalanzarse en sus brazos por sorpresa.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacer ninguna de ambas cosas, porque cuando estaba todavía a unos pasos de él debió sentirla llegar y alzando la cabeza del libro hacia ella casi le gritó, sorprendido y alarmado.

-¡Lily! ¡Te estás mojando! ¿No sabes lo que es un Impervius?

Fue tan inesperado y se sintió tan ridícula que se quedó clavada donde estaba, todavía fuera del resguardo del árbol, y sólo alcanzó a responder:

-Hola… Sev… – con un hilo de voz.

-Anda, ven aquí – le dijo él, recriminándola amablemente – Bajo el haya no llueve – mientras dejaba el libro a un lado, levantándose.

Lily echó a andar hacia él a pequeños pasos temerosos.

-Y además estás aterida – continuó Sev, quitándose la capa mientras ella comenzaba a agacharse para sentarse en la hierba – Espeeera… - ella volvió a incorporarse mientras él le ponía su larga capa por encima, que sobre ella rozaba el suelo - La hierba está húmeda - echándole también la capucha y abrochándole el cuello - Así entrarás en calor.

Sacó la varita e hizo unos pases para secar un amplio espacio de suelo, justo donde solían sentarse cuando iban juntos allí, mientras le seguía reprochando con dulzura.

-A veces pienso que olvidas que eres bruja, seguramente ni siquiera llevas la varita.

Era cierto, no la llevaba. La había dejado olvidada en la mochila, porque el uniforme no tenía bolsillos. Se sentía tan avergonzada que no fue capaz de admitirlo.

-Anda, ya podemos sentarnos – dijo Sev.

Lo hicieron a un tiempo, a un palmo el uno del otro, de cara al Lago, como aquella vez.

-Creí que habíamos quedado en la Biblioteca – continuó él.

Lily volvió la vista hacia él entre asombrada y furiosa. “¿Y él me lo dice?” Sev miraba adelante.

-Llevo esperándote allí más de dos horas – le reprendió sin contener su enfado.

Él la encaró, entre extrañado y azorado.

-Pero… no me dijiste a qué hora… Siempre íbamos por la tarde.

Tenía razón, a excepción de las semanas previas a los exámenes de fin de curso, que solían pasar allí el día entero, si quedaban para estudiar juntos lo hacían siempre por la tarde, después de clase o de cenar los días lectivos o tras el almuerzo los fines de semana, aprovechando las mañanas libres para dar paseos o para estar con sus respectivos compañeros.

-Ya… es cierto… - musitó Lily.

Había mudado su repentino enojo por una renovada turbación, bajando la vista al suelo, dándose cuenta de que le había mostrado lo ansiosa que estaba por verlo, mientras él no lo parecía en absoluto. Sin embargo, Sev se disculpó.

-Lo siento, debí haberme pasado por si estabas. Me apetecía estar al aire libre y pensé que quizá tú también saldrías.

“Vaya… Entonces ha estado esperándome, bien a la vista de la puerta de entrada y en nuestro lugar favorito.” Debería haberlo imaginado, Sev adoraba ese clima, y aborrecía los días soleados y el calor.

-Y supongo que has dejado tus cosas allí – continuó él - ¿Había mucha gente?

-Bastante…

Sev lo pensó un segundo y se levantó de un salto.

-Voy por ellas – tendiéndole su varita de pino negro – Toma, no responderá como la tuya, tampoco creo que vayas a necesitarla, pero por si las moscas. No te muevas de aquí, vuelvo en un minuto.

Lily apenas reaccionó para tomar la varita y girarse para verlo marchar a buen paso. A unos metros de ella él se dio vuelta sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás para preguntarle.

-¿Están donde siempre? – en voz más alta para que lo oyera.

-¡No! La mochila verde en el segundo banco desde la entrada.

-¡Vale! – volvió a girarse y echó a correr.

Lo miró alejarse hasta que desapareció por la puerta del castillo.

Luego volvió la vista hacia el suelo, en la misma postura, abrazándose a sí misma. No es que tuviera frío, pero necesitaba calor, de otro tipo, su calor. La capucha olía a él y cayó en la cuenta de que aparte de abrigarla lo había hecho para evitar que la vieran con él sin alarmarla.

La mezcla de reproches y gentilezas de Sev la desconcertaba, pero a la vez la hacía sentirse protegida, lo sentía como un… ¿padre? No, era mucho más que eso. Tenía… clase, elegancia, dominio de sí mismo. Recordó el Expreso, él parecía saber siempre qué hacer y decir, transmitía seguridad. ¿Siempre había sido así y justo ahora se daba cuenta? Seguramente.

Y ella… todo lo contrario, precipitándose, sin abrigarse, forzándolo a dejarle su capa, andando por ahí sin varita, poniéndolo en un aprieto cuando al adivinar que no la llevaba le había dejado la suya, de la que sabía no se separaba ni para dormir. Y todavía le había reprochado de malos modos que no hubiera ido a la Biblioteca.

Desde que se había enamorado había perdido todo su aplomo. Se sentía tan inferior a él, un completo desastre.

Volvió la vista hacia el pequeño libro que Sev había dejado junto al tronco del haya. Estaba vuelto por la contraportada. Se inclinó y alargó el brazo al máximo para darle la vuelta. ‘Horóscopo celta de los árboles sagrados’. “¿Horóscopo?” pensó extrañada. “Pero si a Sev esas cosas le parecen bobadas.”

Lo cogió y abrió la tapa. No llevaba el sello de la Biblioteca del colegio, sino el de Bowman, la librería de viejo de Diagon donde él solía adquirir sus libros de texto. “Y además lo ha comprado… qué raro”.

Observó que había tres páginas marcadas con la esquina superior doblada. Lo abrió por la primera de ellas. El encabezado del capítulo decía: ‘El Abeto. Del 2 al 11 de enero y del 5 al 14 de julio. El Misterio’.

“Su árbol…” pensó Lily. Seguía una descripción detallada de la especie, pero Lily sólo se fijó en lo que estaba subrayado “…símbolo de luz mística **?** … coníferas en el sur y centro de Europa…” La primera de las palabras estaba rodeada.

En la página siguiente, más profusamente anotada, se describía la personalidad de los nacidos en esas fechas. Esta vez Lily leyó con interés.

_- Persona de extraordinario buen gusto, sobria, sofisticada **?** le encanta todo lo bello._

_- Temperamental, intransigente, testarudo, exigente y a veces egoísta._

_-Tiene mucha dignidad y es bastante modesto._

_- ~~Caprichoso~~._

_- Cuida mucho los más cercanos a él._

_-Es muy ambicioso, trabajador e ingenioso._

_- Amante insatisfecho, de muchos ~~amigos y~~ enemigos._

_-Los invernales son demasiado exigentes en el amor, los estivales, más apasionados._

_-Es muy fiable, reservado y leal a sus amigos._

_-De salud más bien frágil, aunque, en general, disfruta de larga vida. _

_- Tiene talento y una fascinante inteligencia que le permitirá tener éxito en los más diversos oficios._

Lily pensó que, además de que el horóscopo acertaba casi todo, Sev se conocía bien a sí mismo. Sólo le extrañó lo de ‘egoísta’, a ella no se lo parecía en absoluto. Y le dio mucha pena que hubiera subrayado ‘amante insatisfecho’ y tachado la palabra ‘amigos’.

Volvió la página, trataba del siguiente árbol del calendario. Se giró hacia el castillo. Sev podría volver en cualquier momento y le interesaba más leer otra página marcada muy próxima a ésta.

Cuando abrió por el punto de lectura se confirmaron sus sospechas. “El ciprés. Del 25 de enero al 3 de febrero y del 26 de julio al 4 de agosto. La Fidelidad.” La última palabra estaba rodeada.

“El mío…” Y esta vez, volviendo a girarse y temiendo que él volviera, se lanzó a leer sólo lo destacado por él. En la primera sección decía ‘… emblema de inmortalidad…’, ‘…coníferas…’ rodeado, y después ‘…cualquier parte del mundo’.

Y en las características personales.

_- Es una persona fuerte, muscular, ~~adaptable~~ , ~~toma lo que la vida tiene para ofrecerle~~._

_- Optimista, satisfecho, puede llegar a ser ~~pedante~~ , siempre en busca del reconocimiento ~~y el dinero, bastante materialista~~._

_-Es un amante apasionado y exigente **!!,** fiel, odia la soledad._

_- Se altera fácilmente, indócil._

_- Vital y desinteresado, feliz con poco._

_-Algo desordenado y descuidado a veces. _

_-Conserva siempre un aspecto juvenil, su salud, en general, es buena, sufre dolencias de poca gravedad._

_-Los nacidos en verano, en general son buenos amigos y tenaces para conseguir sus metas. Los invernales suelen ser menos constantes y más disipados._

Se volvió de nuevo, Sev no venía. Lo abrió por la tercera página marcada, más alejada de las otras. Hablaba sobre los ritos mágicos que efectuaban los antiguos druidas en las fechas señaladas relacionadas con cada árbol sagrado. “¡Ah! Entonces no es sólo un horóscopo, es Magia Ancestral.” Y entendió el verdadero interés de Sev por el libro.

Se volteó de nuevo por si llegaba. Como no lo vio, volvió a dejar el libro en el lugar y posición que estaba, no quería que la pillara espiándolo.

Así que seguía pensando en ella y sus anotaciones acertaban casi de pleno. Ojalá lo compartiera con ella, pero no le diría nada, podría ponerlo en un aprieto, lo que acababa de leer era muy personal y Sev era muy celoso de su intimidad. Ya le estaba pesando haber descubierto así sus pensamientos más íntimos sobre los dos.

Suspiró profundamente, abrazándose ahora las rodillas, perdiendo la vista en las volutas de niebla que se enredaban en la espesura del Bosque Prohibido. Ella prefería el buen tiempo, pero había que reconocer que era hermoso… mucho. Debía haberlo visto decenas de veces pero nunca lo había apreciado así.

Ya hacía tiempo que notaba que a la vez que nacían sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Sev, había surgido en ella una percepción más intensa, como si sus sentidos se hubieran desarrollado y fuera más capaz de valorar la belleza. Y pensó que si ambas emociones estaban relacionadas, él, que había conocido el amor mucho antes que ella, llevaba años sintiendo lo que le rodeaba de esa manera.

“Le encanta todo lo bello.” Comprendió un poco mejor sus ensimismamientos y la profundidad de su alma. Se sintió mucho mejor, pues a pesar del aparente alejamiento le pareció estar más cerca de él que nunca. No lo oyó llegar.

-Ahí tienes.

Su mochila cayó a su izquierda, dándole un susto de muerte. Se volteó para verlo, de pie junto a la mochila.

-Pero no he encontrado tu capa, por eso he tardado tanto.

¡Merlín! Otra metedura de pata.

-Es que no la traje…

Esperaba otra reprimenda, pero el sólo dijo, sin darle importancia.

-Ya lo imaginé. ¿Ya has entrado en calor?

Le frotó la espalda con ambas manos arriba y abajo, un poco demasiado rápida y bruscamente, como para dejar claro que se trataba de algo meramente amistoso y casual, pero a Lily le encantó. ¿ _Cuánto_ tiempo hacía que no la tocaba salvo la mano en el tren, en aquel tenso intervalo? El contacto terminó demasiado pronto.

-¿Mejor? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba donde antes, a un palmo a su derecha.

-Sí, sí…

“¿Por qué he dicho que sí? Con la excusa del frío, quizá me habría abrazado, como antaño.” Él le tendió la mano con sonrisa irónica. “¿Qué quiere?... ¡Ah! La varita.” Se la dio, rozándose levemente los dedos.

-De nada – dijo él con sarcasmo, pero cambió a casual – He comprobado que la tuya estaba en la mochila – y mucho más grave – No puedes dejarla abandonada encima del banco a la vista de todos, si te la roban dejará de obedecerte.

Ya estaba de nuevo recriminándola, pero su reflexión y el achuchón le habían infundido nuevo coraje y le respondió con mucha dignidad:

-Gracias, Sev.

-Y salir sin túnica ni capa… ¿por qué no has ido por ella?

A esa nueva pulla no podía responderle con la verdad, que estaba tan ansiosa por si se escapaba que no le había importado pasar frío. Así que se la devolvería, la leona había despertado.

-Pues tú también llegas mojado, podrías haber usado mi varita.

-¡Bah! Si esto no moja – sarcástico – Sólo cala a los bobos.

Ambos rieron el pésimo chiste, recuperaban la conexión. Lily se aventuró a un avance, todavía bromeando.

-Pues tú debes serlo porque tienes la túnica húmeda – mirando y palpando su brazo apretándolo con firmeza – Te vas a enfriar.

Lo encaró, Sev la miraba muy serio, expectante, parecía haberle afectado su contacto. Ella tampoco lo tocaba desde… _¿cuándo?_

-Vamos a compartir la capa – continuó ella desabrochándose el cuello – Llega para los dos - extendiendo el brazo y comenzando a pasárselo por encima de los hombros.

Él se inclinó, alejándose de ella, cazando al vuelo su muñeca, con la fuerza exacta para inmovilizarla sin hacerle daño. Le respondió muy dulcemente:

-Déjalo Lily, no tengo frío, yo llevo la túnica, tú vas mucho menos abrigada.

Pero ya sabemos cómo era Lily cuando se empecinaba en algo.

-Suéltame, Sev, me haces daño – se quejó.

Era mentira, para ablandarlo, él la liberó inmediatamente. “Cuida mucho los más cercanos a él,” se inspiró Lily.

-Tú siempre estás cuidándome y no me dejas hacer lo mismo por ti – ahora era ella la que reprochaba, pero más duramente.

-En serio Lily, estoy perfectamente – con su más sedosa voz – Llevo pantalón y tú falda, si abres la capa tendrás las piernas desnudas.

Un alegato difícil de rebatir, pero la mención de él de la parte de su cuerpo con tal calificativo le dio nuevas alas. La miraba, se fijaba en eso, la indujo a recurrir a un argumento que él no podría resistir. Sintió que jugaba sucio, que en cierto modo se aprovechaba, pero ya se sabe, ‘en el amor y en la guerra…’ Así que le dijo con cierto tono de súplica:

-Lo de las piernas no me importa, estoy acostumbrada – adoptando la misma postura abrazada a sí misma y volviendo a mirar al suelo, como avergonzada, todo fingido – Pero en el cuerpo sí que tengo un poco de frío…

Resistió sin mirarlo, le dejó tiempo para decidirse, la pelota estaba en su tejado. Tampoco se atrevía a ver su posible semblante de censura si se había percatado de que todo era un chantaje.

Tras unos largos segundos, lo escuchó suspirar hondamente y lo sintió acercarse el palmo que los separaba, le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Respiraba profundamente, como intentando calmarse.

-¿Mejor así? – le preguntó.

Se aventuró un poco más, esta vez pensando también en él desinteresadamente.

-Mejor que tú también te cubras, así la capa guardará el calor.

Y separándose brevemente, le echó la prenda por los hombros. Esperaba nuevas reticencias, pero esta vez no las hubo. Intentó cruzar sus ojos, pero él atendía al movimiento, y cuando quedaron cubiertos, en verdad la capa era tan amplia que casi llegaba para los dos, él volvió a estrecharla con fuerza, frotándole de cuando en cuando el brazo para darle calor, y ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del contacto íntimo de sus cuerpos, después de… _¿cuánto?_ Ahora sí que lo calculó, más de tres meses de ausencia, cuando antes lo tenía casi a diario sin apreciarlo.


	11. Bajo el haya

Pero de ninguna manera fue como antes. A medida que Sev se calmaba, y su respiración, que sentía en el vaivén de su sólido pecho, se hacía menos profunda y más regular, a Lily le ocurría todo lo contrario. El calor que le transmitía Sev, en contacto con su costado y parte de su espalda, se estaba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Hasta la pierna que le quedaba al descubierto fuera de la capa, pegada a la de él, le ardía, y sintió que se ruborizaba y le sudaban las manos.

Comenzaron a recorrerla escalofríos desde su nuca y su espina dorsal hasta un punto en el interior de su vientre por debajo del ombligo. Ahora sí que quiso besarlo, pero no un beso robado y sorpresivo para simplemente hacerle saber que le quería. Ahora deseaba un beso profundo, fundirse con él, y no sólo eso, se imaginó recorriendo su piel, teniéndolo todo para ella, haciéndolo _suyo_. Que esa emoción que expresaba su mirada y que no comprendió hasta que dejó de verla se la comunicara con todo su cuerpo, que se entregara totalmente a ella, ser la única para él, poseerlo por entero.

Tomó con firmeza con la mano libre la de él sobre su brazo, para que no dejara de estrecharla mientras incorporaba lentamente la cabeza para poder comprobar si la miraba _así_. Si lo hubiera hecho se habría lanzado, le habría comido la boca sin dejarlo resistirse, allí mismo, en el lugar donde aquella tarde ella sí se resistió.

Pero la capucha que cubría la cabeza de Lily ocultaba gran parte del rostro de Sev. Apenas le veía la mejilla y un ojo, que tenía cerrado. Parecía tan en paz, simplemente dándole el calor y el afecto que ella le había exigido de forma tan rastrera. Se sintió egoísta, él había esperado tanto y había sido tan delicado su intento…

Y ahora ella, a la primera ocasión después de tres meses de ausencia y tras forzarlo a abrazarla, quería su entrega total. Decidió que no sería hoy, debían recuperar la confianza, ya le llegaba con estar sintiéndolo así.

Volvió a recostarse en él respirando profundamente para calmar su fiebre y seguir disfrutando sin más del calor que le brindaba. Él debió sentir su agitación, porque de nuevo volvió a acariciarle el brazo liberándose de su mano y le besó la cabeza a través de la capucha. Le susurró:

-¿Estás mejor, Lily? ¿Ya has entrado en calor?

Temiendo que deshiciera el abrazo, le respondió un tanto ansiosa:

-Sí, pero no te separes, por favor…

Ella había olvidado por completo para qué lo había citado, habría permanecido así todo el día, sintiendo su cuerpo, sin necesidad de decirse nada más.

Él siguió acariciando su brazo y besando su cabeza, esperó hasta que ella se relajó por completo y con el mismo tono íntimo y sedoso, le dijo:

-Me dijiste que querías hablar.

Lily despertó de su ensueño. Claro, hablar, ¿y si le decía lo que sentía? Que ella también lo amaba. ¿También? Ya no estaba segura de que él lo hiciera, al fin y al cabo la había evitado durante tres meses, y si ahora estaban así era porque lo había perseguido hasta las mazmorras, abordado bajo el haya y chantajeado para que la abrazara.

Al igual que no lo había besado impetuosamente, tampoco le haría saber algo tan crucial sin recuperar antes la confianza, debía ser sutil y paciente. Así que simplemente le dijo muy dulcemente:

-Te he extrañado, Sev.

Él tardó un poco de más en responder:

-Yo también a ti.

Lily no sabía cómo continuar sin reprocharle su ausencia. Recordó las clases de Pociones y se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle por qué ya no se sentaba con ella, lo sabía sobradamente. Quería ponérselo fácil.

Pociones. Pedirle ayuda en Pociones para pasar más tiempo juntos. Eso era lo planeado desde un principio, antes del torrente de emociones. Sev había esperado pacientemente a que continuara, ella lo hizo.

-Hablé con McGonagall de los TIMOS.

-¡Ah, claro! – replicó alegremente.

Mientras tanto tiraba levemente de su hombro apartándola de sí, para que se incorporara y encararla.

-¿Ya has decidido algo?

La soltó y desplazó el brazo hacia sí, quedando pegados hombro con hombro.

“Se acabó lo bueno,” pensó Lily, Sev la miraba sonriente. Qué remedio, al menos seguían juntos bajo la capa.

-Se me ocurrió que podría postular como profesora de Pociones.

Por los ojos de él cruzó fugazmente una sombra que rápidamente disimuló.

-Me parece una idea estupenda, es perfecto para ti. Estoy seguro de que Slughorn estará de acuerdo, te adora y no ve el momento de jubilarse. Y en el peor de los casos, siempre podrías trabajar como pocionista o en una botica. ¿Qué calificaciones necesitas?

Lily le explicó lo que le había comunicado su Jefa de Casa.

-Bien – continuó él cuando terminó – Estoy seguro de que no tendrás problema, siempre sacas Extraordinarios en casi todo – Y tras una breve pausa – Aunque me extraña que no te pidan Aritmancia.

Aritmancia era una optativa que Sev tenía y ella no. Nunca se le dieron bien las mates en el colegio muggle al que asistió antes de ingresar en Hogwarts. A él, en cambio, se le daban genial.

-¿Aritmancia para Pociones? Creía que era un método de adivinación a través de los números.

-No, es mucho más que eso. Es como las matemáticas muggles, la base de muchas ciencias mágicas. ¿No recuerdas la colección de cromos que comenzamos en primero? ¿Que nos salían algunos científicos famosos que creíamos que eran muggles y en realidad eran brujos? Todos ellos eran especialistas en Aritmancia. Y Pociones sería la Química, o la Farmacia. Así es como modifico las cantidades de ingredientes, y sirve para muchas otras cosas, como inventar nuevos hechizos. Opino que debería ser obligatoria.

Lily estaba alucinando, Sev nunca le había contado cómo mejoraba las recetas.

-Yo creía que lo hacías por intuición… - le dijo asombrada.

-Y estabas en lo cierto, pero es intuición adquirida por el estudio.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

Sev se quedó callado pensando, como pillado en falta.

-No sé… - respondió al fin – Cuando avancé lo suficiente para poder aplicarla ya era tarde para que tú te matricularas.

-Pero podrías habérmelo dicho.

Sev no respondió a eso y apartó la mirada, pero Lily no insistió, pues la nueva información la ayudó a ir al grano.

-Si lo hubiera sabido habría estudiado por mi cuenta, y ahora que no nos sentamos juntos ya no sé cómo mejorar las recetas como haces tú. Tengo que obtener Extraordinario, quiero que me ayudes, Sev.

-No creo que precises de mi ayuda para conseguirlo – todavía sin mirarla, quitándole importancia – Eres lo bastante buena, deberías confiar más en ti misma. En cualquier caso, estoy seguro de que Slughorn te aceptaría igualmente con un Supera.

“Buf…”, iba a tener que peleárselo de nuevo para obtener algo de él.

-¡Pero tengo que ser la mejor para llegar a profesora! Mis pociones no salen tan bien como antes.

-¿Y qué podría hacer yo? – un tanto crispado.

Lily mantuvo la calma e intentó quitarle importancia, debía convencerlo sutilmente.

-Mira – abriendo su mochila y sacando los apuntes y el libro de Pociones – He estado anotando algunas dudas en la Biblioteca sobre las próximas lecciones.

Buscó la página donde aparecía la receta que prepararían en la siguiente clase y le entregó el libro abierto junto al pergamino anotado.

Sev lo leyó atentamente frunciendo el ceño antes de responder mucho más tranquilo y como disculpándose.

-Mira Lily, me sobreestimas, yo no sé lo que tengo que modificar hasta que está en marcha la preparación. Ya te he dicho que se trata de intuición, o como dicen los muggles, ‘ensayo y error’. Sabes sobradamente que a veces tengo que limpiarlo todo y empezar de nuevo.

Tenía razón, aunque la verdad es que muy pocas veces le ocurría eso. Él le devolvió los bártulos y Lily lo guardó todo en la mochila.

-Además, no creas que a mí me salen tan bien como antes – continuó - Eres tú quien sabe preparar los ingredientes.

Ante el halago, Lily sintió que le ponía en bandeja preguntarle algo que la reconcomía.

-¿Y tu nueva compañera? ¿No te ayuda?

\- ¡Buf! – con hastío – No me hables de ésa, corrió a sentarse a mi lado en cuanto me vio solo.

Lily se puso alerta, pero no lo dejó traslucir.

-Ya sabes, ‘el mejor de la clase’ – continuó Sev – Aparte de ti, claro. No para de espiar lo que hago y preguntarme por qué no sigo las recetas al pie de la letra. Intento ignorarla pero no me deja en paz, me hace perder la concentración.

Lily sintió un gran alivio que tampoco demostró. Estuvo a un tris de proponerle que se sentaran juntos de nuevo, pero pensó en los tres leones y cuatro serpientes y en la que se armaría si volvían a desafiarlos. Dejó de pensar en su pretexto para estar con Sev y se devanó los sesos buscando la manera de ayudarlo.

-Se me ocurre una idea – le dijo ilusionada – Tú ves mi banco desde donde estás, ¿no?

-Sí – admitió - ¿Y qué?

-Prepararé los ingredientes en la esquina que da al pasillo, así podrás ver cómo lo hago.

“Y ya de paso, quizá mirarme a mí también.”

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, Lily, tu compañera puede darse cuenta.

-¡Bah! Cecile es muy discreta, va a lo suyo, nunca se mete en nada. Y siempre puedo ponerle la excusa de que así le dejo más espacio para trabajar.

Sev se quedó pensando un rato, mirando al suelo concentrado, Lily ya sabía que acabaría aceptando.

-Vale – dijo al fin, encarándola – Pero en ese caso, yo también te ayudaré.

“Bien, objetivo conseguido,” pensó Lily, imaginando que quizá le propondría enseñarle Aritmancia y podrían estar juntos.

-¿Vas a enseñarme a cambiar las recetas?

-No, eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo.

Que era precisamente lo que ella quería.

-Se me ha ocurrido… que podría pasarte notas con los cambios que voy haciendo – continuó Sev - Ya sabes, de vuelta del armario de los ingredientes.

-Pero, ¿no es muy arriesgado? – preguntó Lily, temerosa – Pueden vernos.

-No, si tenemos cuidado – muy seguro – Yo veo a todos de frente y puedo dejártelas en la mesa cuando nadie mire, o puedes poner la mochila junto al pasillo, abierta para que las deje caer ahí. Luego sólo tienes que esperar un tiempo prudencial para sacarlas.

-Pero Slughorn estará a tu espalda, a él no podrás vigilarlo.

-¿Slughorn? – alzando una ceja, irónico – No nos dirá nada, sabes que éramos su pareja perfecta. Lo vi mirarnos decepcionado cuando nos vio separados en la primera clase.

Ella no se había percatado, bastante tuvo ese día. Le pareció una buena solución, pero eso no le daba tiempo con él.

-¿Y no sería mejor que me enseñaras Aritmancia? - dijo suplicando con cierta picardía, a la que él jamás se resistía.

Pero Sev se sulfuró un poco.

-¡Déjalo ya, Lily! ¿Pretendes aprender en semanas lo que a mí me ha llevado dos años? Ya te dije que te matricularas en tercero, tú y tu dichosa manía a las mates muggles.

Bueno, bueno, tendría que darse por vencida en esa cuestión por el momento.

-Vaaale… perdona por insistir. Pero no te arriesgues, por favor, hazlo sólo cuando puedas.

-Ya sabes que sé cuidarme – le dijo con suficiencia, y algo jocoso – Además, no creas que van a estar pendientes de nosotros todo el tiempo, bastante tienen con sus engrudos.

Ambos rieron, al menos seguirían, de algún modo, cómplices. Y todavía le quedaba la opción de DCAO. Decidió dejarla para otro momento, otro tira y afloja ahora mismo sería forzar la situación.

¡DCAO! ¿Cómo podía ser tan tremendamente egocéntrica? Con su preocupación por conseguir su meta, ni siquiera le había preguntado a Sev por su entrevista con su Jefe de Casa.

-Por cierto… ¿y tus TIMOS? No me has contado nada.

Sev suspiró profundamente e hizo una larga pausa antes de comenzar, muy serio.

-Bueno, le comenté lo que ya sabes, que quería ser profesor de Defensa, y me dijo que para ello debía prepararme primero como Auror.

-¿Como Auror? Es la profesión más exigente. ¿Por qué?

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Lily – remarcando cada palabra, como explicándoselo a una niña – A eso se dedican los Aurores.

-¿Y qué calificaciones te piden?

-Extraordinario en Encantamientos, Transformaciones y por supuesto, Defensa, y Supera en Herbología y Pociones. Sigo sin entender por qué no incluyen Aritmancia.

Sev parecía preocupado, desde que había sacado el tema le había hablado sin mirarla.

-Bueno, pero puedes seguir estudiándola aunque no te la exijan si te parece útil.

-Sí, claro, seguiré con ella.

-Entonces… ¿qué es lo que te inquieta? ¿Transformaciones? Podría ayudarte.

Lily sabía que era la asignatura que peor se le daba a Sev, pero ella tampoco la dominaba. Ninguno había pasado del Supera ningún año.

-No es necesario Lily, no creo que tenga problema. He estado practicando por mi cuenta y ya voy adelantado al programa.

Sev seguía muy serio, con los codos sobre las rodillas, mirando al Lago.

-Entonces, ¿qué problema hay?

Él bajó la vista al suelo suspirando de nuevo, parecía debatirse. Lily esperó un poco pero decidió animarlo.

-Anda, dime, Sev… - muy dulcemente - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Sev volvió a alzar la vista al frente, sin mirarla.

-Ocurre que… No me lo dijo a las claras, sólo me lo insinuó, algo así como, ‘para ser admitido en la Academia de Aurores no basta con cursar el ÉXTASIS correspondiente, debe demostrar otras aptitudes, más bien otras _actitudes_ ’ – remarcando la última palabra - Y luego me sugirió que mejor me dedicara a Pociones.

-¡Pociones, Sev! Cursaríamos el mismo ÉXTASIS – dijo Lily alegremente.

Pero él la encaró con el ceño fruncido y con rabia contenida respondió:

-¡Pero no es lo que yo quiero! Llevo años deseando formarme en Defensa, practicando por mi cuenta para superar la pésima educación que nos dan.

Lily se quedó callada unos segundos recordando lo que Sev le había dicho. Al escuchar ‘Pociones’ había pasado por alto el resto.

-¿Y a qué crees que se refería Slughorn? ¿Por qué intentó disuadirte? – le preguntó tímidamente.

Sev volvía a mirar al suelo.

-Es evidente, ¿no? Por lo mismo que nunca me ha invitado a su maldito Club, por mi fama.

Lily sintió una ola de furia inundarla. No sólo los estaban separando, sino que Sev podía dar por perdido su sueño por juntarse con esos ¡malditos! ¡maléficos! ¡detestables! serpientes.

-¡Te lo he dicho un millón de veces! – le gritó iracunda - ¡Deja ya de una vez a esos… puaj! ¡No son tus amigos! ¡Te están arruinando la vida!

Sev se mantuvo frío mirando al frente.

-Son mi casa, Lily.

-¡Hay mucha más gente en tu casa! ¡Haz nuevos amigos! ¡Amigos de verdad!

-Me respetan.

-Ya pude ver en el tren cómo te respetan - sarcástica - ¡Muchos lo harían si los dejaras! ¡Eres un gran mago!

Lily lo sintió tensarse luchando por no perder el control. Esperaba que le respondiera, como siempre que discutían por eso, que necesitaba defenderse de los Gryffindor. Pero tras un tenso minuto, dominándose, le respondió en el mismo tono frío:

-No quiero seguir hablando del tema, siempre acabamos igual, no he debido contarte nada. Son mi gente, mi familia, sólo los tengo a ellos.

Lily se sintió ofendida pero no volvió a increparle, aunque sí que le dijo en un tono digno y firme:

-Me tienes a mí, Sev, yo sé que no eres como ellos.

Esta vez la encaró, con rabia contenida.

-¿En serio, Lily? Pues yo creo que no me conoces tan bien como dices.

Lily no supo qué responder porque en un principio pensó, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación, que Sev se refería a que era como los otros, un futuro Mortífago, pero no concebía tal cosa.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que hasta hace tres meses, no se había percatado de lo que había estado sintiendo Sev por ella todos esos años, que podía estar refiriéndose a eso, y en ese caso llevaba toda la razón.

Él volvía a mirar a la lejanía. Por si las moscas, le respondería a ambas cosas.

-Me basta con saber que eres bueno – le puso la mano sobre las suyas entrecruzadas – Y que te quiero, mucho.

Ya estaba. Se lo había dicho, y esperó a que ocurriera el milagro. Pero lo único que hizo él fue bajar la mirada a su mano durante un largo minuto. Por fin dijo, medio riendo:

-Tienes las uñas sucias.

Lily retiró la mano rápidamente para mirársela.

-No es posible, si me he duchado esta mañana.

Pero él ya se levantaba riéndose abiertamente. Había caído en la trampa.

-Se nos ha pasado la hora de almorzar – tendiéndole la mano para que ella también se levantara – Tendrás que ir a las cocinas por algo.

¿No pensaba ir con ella? Y todavía no le había pedido clases de DCAO.

-¿Tú no vienes?

-Pensaba dar un paseo por el Bosque - mirando hacia la puerta del castillo, por donde ya entraban algunos alumnos que volvían de Hogsmeade – En esta época está lleno de frutos. Si quieres venir…

“¡Por Merlín! ¡Claro que sí!”

-Lo cierto es que pensaba proponértelo si nos hubiéramos visto por la tarde en la Biblioteca – continuó él.

-Pero debería ir a abrigarme… ¿Me esperas?

-¿Tienes frío ahora?

-No.

-Pues quédate con mi capa, a mí me llega así, moviéndonos entraremos en calor.

Él recogió el libro, y saliendo de la sombra del haya, sacó la varita del bolsillo e hizo un pase sobre su cabeza. Ella se puso la mochila al hombro y le siguió unos pasos atrás.

-El _Impervius_ , Lily – le recriminó dulcemente, sin girarse.

Tuvo que parar a sacar la varita de la mochila y conjurar el hechizo paraguas, y esta vez la guardó en el bolsillo interior de la capa de Sev. Él se detuvo a esperarla y cuando lo alcanzó le dijo:

-Te llevo la mochila.

-No es necesario, casi no pesa.

-¿Ahora quién rechaza la ayuda? – riendo – Anda, trae – quitándosela de encima – Así meto también mi libro.

Hicieron el intercambio y él le abrochó hábilmente el cuello de la capa, como antes, tan gentil, el nubarrón había pasado. Echaron a andar a buen paso, rodeando el Lago, hacia el Bosque Prohibido.


	12. En el Bosque

Accedieron al Bosque por la linde con el Lago, Sev le dijo:

-Ya puedes quitarte la capucha.

Lo que le confirmó que la había cubierto para que no reconocieran su cabello inconfundible. Pero ella no lo hizo porque olía a él.

No es que nunca hubieran estado allí antes. Sev, como buen Slytherin, era propenso a saltarse las normas, y en unas cuantas ocasiones la había convencido de pasear por la foresta. Pero desde luego, nunca se habían adentrado tanto, ella por lo menos. Comenzó a entrarle algo de miedo, en el Bosque habitaban criaturas peligrosas, por alguna razón se llamaba Prohibido.

Sin embargo, Sev parecía saber exactamente adónde se dirigía. Caminaban en silencio, que sólo era roto por extraños cantos de aves y correteos de animales invisibles que huían a su paso.

Se adentraron por un camino y unos veinte minutos después salieron del mismo. El terreno era escabroso, con numerosas rocas y raíces que dificultaban el paso, él se giraba continuamente para tomarla de la mano y ayudarla a sortearlas.

Llegaron a un estrecho arroyo, y aunque Lily habría podido cruzarlo de un salto, Sev, con un pie en cada orilla, la levantó en volandas por la cintura para pasarlo.

Pronto se sintió de nuevo confiada y se permitió admirar la belleza que la rodeaba. Las primeras hojas secas del otoño mullían el suelo; plantas desconocidas, con las hojas de las formas y colores más insospechados, crecían a su alrededor. De cuando en cuando Sev se detenía para explicarle que alguna de ellas se empleaba en tal o cual poción.

-¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas?

-Por los libros, obviamente, y viniendo a investigar. La Herbología es mucho más rica de lo que nos enseñan en los invernaderos.

Lily entendió el gusto de Sev por la soledad. Desde luego, sabía aprovecharla, e internamente volvió a darle la razón en que no lo conocía tan bien como creía. Era una caja de sorpresas.

La niebla se arremolinaba intentando desprenderse del suelo y subía en jirones a través de los retorcidos troncos, que semejaban columnas de un templo natural, con la cubierta verde, amarillenta y enrojecida de las copas como techo.

En un momento dado Sev se detuvo, apoyando la mano con el brazo extendido en el tronco de un enorme árbol.

-Hemos dado un pequeño rodeo para enseñarte esto. Creo que es el abeto más antiguo del Bosque – le contó mientras ambos admiraban el altísimo árbol – ¿Sabes que es mi árbol sagrado del calendario lunar de los antiguos druidas? Existía toda una magia en torno a la naturaleza. Lástima que la mayor parte se ha perdido.

¡Sev le estaba hablando del libro del horóscopo celta! A ver si le decía algo más.

-¿Y sabes cuál es el mío?

-Sí, el ciprés – echando a andar de nuevo - Pero nunca he visto ninguno en el Bosque, creo que suelen crecer más aislados – y parándose para volverse a mirarla - ¿Sabías que ambos son coníferas? Están emparentados. También la madera de mi varita, de pino negro, lo es.

¡Merlín! Sev, a su manera, guardándose la mayor parte de la información y dejándolo caer como sin darle importancia le estaba diciendo muchas cosas. Pero en ningún momento había nombrado la palabra ‘horóscopo’ ni mencionado el libro, así que Lily se contuvo de seguir insistiendo, pues podría delatarse de haber estado espiándolo.

Cuando llevaban tanto tiempo caminando que pensaba que pronto llegarían al otro extremo del Bosque, él anunció:

-Ya estamos llegando.

Aparecieron en un claro mediano, cubierto en gran parte por la fronda de árboles conocidos por Lily, castaños, nogales y avellanos, con el suelo salpicado por los frutos comestibles.

-Esto es mejor que las cocinas, ¿no te parece? – dijo Sev.

Sacó la varita y convocó una nuez que abrió con un _Diffindo_ y se la tendió. Ella también sacó la suya de la capa y pasaron un rato probando los frutos, haciendo algún comentario de cuando en cuando.

-En otoño, se podría acampar en el Bosque y vivir de lo que da – decía Sev.

Lily pronto desistió de las castañas.

-Me pincho con los erizos.

-Te las abro yo si quieres.

-Ya, pero aun así son difíciles de pelar y crudas no están tan ricas.

-Cierto.

Ella se dedicó a las avellanas, que era lo que más le gustaba, y cuando él se dio cuenta, le daba nueces abiertas de cuando en cuando.

-Come también de éstas, son buenas para el cerebro.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Por qué?

-¿No te has fijado en la forma?

Cuando llevaban un buen rato comiendo y comenzaban a cansarse de convocar y pelar, Sev le dijo:

-No te hartes, deja sitio para el postre.

-¿Todavía queda más?

-Todo un festín.

La condujo de nuevo entre los árboles en una dirección distinta, hasta llegar después de un corto y menos accidentado paseo a un sendero bordeado de todo tipo de arbustos de bayas comestibles, moras, frambuesas, arándanos…

Sev escogía las más grandes y en su punto y se las daba en la mano con una sonrisa satisfecha. Entre las que recibía y las que ella misma cogía, pronto no fue capaz de comerlas a ese ritmo.

-No me des tantas… no puedo con ellas…

-Guárdalas para luego, así recordarás el paseo.

Lily vació sus manos llenas en los bolsillos interiores de la capa de Sev. Cuando ya casi estaban hartos, él le dijo:

-Se está haciendo tarde y todavía quiero enseñarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-El broche final. No te preocupes, queda cerca.

La tomó de la mano, y esta vez sin soltarla la llevó por el mismo sendero hasta llegar a una bifurcación donde se detuvo unos segundos para dedicarle una mirada ¿cómplice?, enfilando por fin a la izquierda por un pasaje tan sombrío que pareció que la tarde hubiera avanzado varias horas.

-Las plantas que voy a mostrarte son endémicas, sólo crecen en este Bosque y este lugar. Me llevó meses encontrarlas.

Se detuvo atisbando a su alrededor, al fin descubrió lo que buscaba, salió del camino dejando allí a Lily y sorteando plantas y rocas lo vio agacharse y arrancar algo de una de ellas. Volvió con un fruto granate oscuro en la mano, del tamaño de una nuez y la forma de dos mitades unidas.

-Esto se llama Corazón Sangrante. No sé si tiene alguna utilidad especial pero sí que si se ingiere en grandes cantidades produce una especie de depresión que puede acabar en la muerte. ¿Quieres probarlo?

-No estoy muy segura, la verdad… - dijo Lily, aprensiva.

-Vaya, te he asustado. Por uno no pasa nada, no te daría algo que no hubiera probado antes – dio un bocado a una de las mitades del fruto.

Ella sabía que podía confiar en él, que jamás le ofrecería cosa alguna que le hiciera daño, así que se dejó llevar.

-Vale, lo probaré.

-Abre la boca y cierra los ojos.

-¿Para qué?

-Es sólo para apreciar mejor el sabor. Anda, confía en mí.

Lily hizo lo que le pedía y sintió cómo Sev introducía la otra mitad del fruto en su boca, sin llegar a tocarla.

-¿Qué tal? – le preguntó.

-Tiene un gusto metálico, como a sangre – con los ojos cerrados – Y amargo… y ahora, un leve rastro dulzón.

-No te ha gustado mucho, ¿verdad?

-Tampoco ha sido desagradable, sólo extraño, esa mezcla.

-Puede llegar a ser adictivo, como las drogas _muggles_. Suerte que sólo crece aquí.

Se había girado y avanzaba unos pasos más allá buscando al otro lado del sendero. Mientras tanto le decía:

-Bebe agua, para quitarte el sabor.

Lily sacó la varita y convocó un _Aquamenti_.

Se aproximó a él, estaba arrancando dos pequeñas flores blancas de cinco pétalos afilados.

-Esta es la Flor de la Indiferencia, se usa para preparar uno de los antídotos contra la _Amortentia_. Tranquila, sin el resto de ingredientes no tiene efecto alguno – llevándose una a la boca.

-¿Las flores también se comen?

-Sólo algunas, hay que conocerlas. Ya sabes, ojos cerrados…

Lily repitió el gesto. Esta vez, al introducir la flor, como era pequeña y ella había abierto menos la boca, le rozó ligeramente el labio inferior con los dedos, ella lo sintió como un beso.

-¿Qué te parece?

-No sabe a nada… y tiene textura como… de pergamino.

La escupió, Sev la imitó.

-Hay que probar para saber lo que te gusta y lo que no. Sigamos.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo precediéndola por el sendero. Al pasar junto a una planta de largas y finas hojas totalmente blancas, como vaporosas, le advirtió:

-Ésta, ni se te ocurra tocarla. Se emplea para preparar pociones de olvido, muy peligrosas. Actúan como un _Obliviate_ , pero incontrolado e irreversible, se considera Magia Oscura. Ven, nos queda la última.

Llegaron cogidos de la mano a una zona todavía más sombría, parecía haberse hecho casi de noche. Sev la soltó para agacharse junto a un pequeño arbusto, casi a ras de suelo, mientras decía en tono académico:

-Ésta ya no se utiliza, pero hubo un tiempo en que sí se hacía. Se preparaba con ella una poción que sólo tiene efecto entre dos personas que se aman, para unir sus almas – se levantó con dos pequeñas esferas, una en cada mano, de color rojo intenso - Debían prepararla juntos y tomarla a un tiempo para que hiciera su función. La baya por sí misma es inocua, como todo lo que te he dado. ¿Quieres probarla? – con la pregunta cambió el tono a sedoso con un cierto matiz incitante que ella nunca le había escuchado.

¡Por Merlín! Ésta sí que quería. No le respondió, simplemente entreabrió la boca y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Cuando sintió los dedos de él introduciéndose en ella para depositarla, pues era pequeña, los atrapó con sus labios y abrió los ojos para ver cómo él también se metía la baya en la boca. Lo pilló clavándole los túneles negros.

-Ojos cerrados… - le susurró mientras libraba los dedos de la presa de sus labios, lentamente, como una caricia.

Lamentó la pérdida del contacto, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque cuando hizo estallar en su boca la diminuta fruta, saliendo de ésta mucho más jugo del que suponía podría contener, sabía a… _¡él!_ muy intensamente… Era su olor convertido en sabor, llevaba todo el día sintiéndolo bajo su capucha. Sin abrir los ojos, se acercó el borde a la cara y aspiró para comprobarlo.

Cuando los abrió seguía mirándola, pero esta vez sonreía satisfecho. Esperó que le preguntara a qué le había sabido como con las otras, pero no lo hizo, quizá se lo hubiera dicho. Sólo la tomó de las manos y dijo:

-Esta sí que te ha gustado… - con el mismo tono sedoso e incitante con que le había ofrecido la baya y mirada cómplice.

-Mucho…

-Lástima que la receta se ha perdido…

Quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos largos segundos en la penumbra.

Por fin, Sev rompió el silencio en un tono mucho más casual.

-Vamos – soltándole una mano para volver sobre sus pasos – Pronto se hará de noche, sólo faltaría que nos perdiéramos.

-Me gustaría llevarme más…

-No, Lily, son muy potentes, sólo una por vez, volveremos si quieres - avanzando por el sendero precediéndola y sin mirarla.

Cuando salieron fuera de la zona de penumbra se dieron cuenta de que no era tan tarde como creían. La soltó de la mano y ella se puso a su altura, allí el camino era más ancho.

-Bueno, parece que llegaremos a la cena – aminoraron el paso – El camino de vuelta es más corto, todo por senderos, pero hay que estar atento para no extraviarse.

Caminaron un rato en silencio. Lily intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Habría hechizado las bayas? ¿O era un efecto como el de Amortentia, que huele a lo que más te atrae? ¿A qué le _sabrían_ a él? ¿Le sabrían _a ella_? Hizo acopio de valor para preguntarle:

-¿A qué te ha sabido la baya?

-¿Cuál de todas? – la encaró interrogante, al parecer él estaba en cualquier otro mundo.

-La última.

-¡Ah…! – esbozó una sonrisa triste y se tomó un largo tiempo para continuar, mirando los lentos pasos que iban dando sus pies – A lo mismo de siempre, pero más intenso, están en sazón. A mí _siempre_ me saben igual.

Con eso no le respondía nada. ¿O se lo respondía todo? ¡Retorcido Slytherin! Siempre hablando crípticamente, con medias verdades, cualquiera lo entendía.

-¿Y a ti? – le preguntó él.

Debería haberlo esperado, que él también le preguntara, y si hubiera sido franco le habría dicho la verdad. Pero le pudo el orgullo, ella también sabría ser ambigua, se le estaba contagiando su talante de serpiente. Seguían caminando sin mirarse.

-A algo desconocido y a la vez muy familiar.

Él tardó unos largos segundos en volver a hablar.

-Extraño… ¿no?

La estaba poniendo en un brete, haciendo recaer en ella todo posible avance.

-Como algo… que siempre hubieras comido y ahora te supiera distinto.

Lo miró de reojo y lo vio sonreír irónicamente, todavía mirando al suelo.

-Bueno, si tanto te ha gustado… puedes volver a probarlo cuando quieras. Quizá no necesites venir al Bosque para hacerlo… - con cierto tonillo pícaro.

¡Por Merlín! ¿A qué se refería? ¿Daba por supuesto que la baya le supo a él y estaba insinuándose? ¿Qué se había creído? Ella todavía no se le había dado ninguna señal. ¿O sí? ¿Era él capaz de captar lo que ella sentía sin que le hubiera dado ninguna indicación clara?

Se estaba volviendo loca, bajo la apariencia del tranquilo paseo su mente era un hervidero. El Bosque ya estaba clareando y habían llegado, tras muchas vueltas y revueltas, a un camino principal. Aunque Sev parecía haber estado demorando sus pasos cada vez más, ya casi estaban en los terrenos del castillo y ¡todavía no habían quedado para las clases de DCAO!

-Sev, quería pedirte una cosa…

-Dime… - le habló muy dulcemente.

-Verás, cuando te he contado lo de los TIMOS… El caso es que necesito buena nota en DCAO, no entiendo por qué para cursar Pociones.

Sev exhaló un hondo suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar en tono frío, académico.

-Ambas están relacionadas. Recuerda que hay Pociones que son remedios contra la Magia Oscura.

-Ya, el caso es que… no creo que alcance el nivel por mí misma, con el profesor que tenemos este año…

-Nunca has bajado de un Supera - pacientemente - ¿Acaso te piden Extraordinario?

-No pero… - Lily ya no sabía qué pretexto poner – Quiero que me enseñes tú, Sev, eres el mejor.

Lily esperaba nuevas reticencias amables, pero no esa reacción. Sev se paró en seco, encarándola, y le dijo conteniendo a duras penas la ira.

-¡Por Merlín, Lily! Siempre pidiendo lo que te parece y nunca aceptando lo que se te ofrece. ¡Eres una…!

Él se contuvo respirando profundamente para calmarse, con un puño en la cintura y la otra mano en la frente, apartando la mirada de ella, bajándola al suelo. Lily adivinó que el final de la frase bien podría haber sido ‘egoísta’ o ‘caprichosa’.

-Mira, voy a aceptar – volvió a mirarla, todavía hablándole duramente – Pero no porque crea que lo necesites, en cualquier caso tienes amigos de sobra a quienes pedir ayuda, sino porque no quiero acabar mal un día que para mí ha sido perfecto. _Casi_.

Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yo sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, Sev…

-¿Y qué hemos hecho hoy, entonces? – algo menos alterado – Necesito dedicarme a los TIMOS, Lily. Ahora tengo que preparar los dos por si las moscas. ¡Cinco Extraordinarios! Y además continuar con Aritmancia. Incluso he estado tentado de pedir un giratiempo, pero a mí nunca me lo darían. Así que vale, te enseñaré, pero no esperes gran cosa, en cuanto demos el programa se acabó.

A Lily se le habían escapado las lágrimas por fin. Se abrazaba por debajo de la capa como por la mañana y no era capaz de mirarlo. Él debió darse cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya porque de inmediato cambió, acercándose a ella y tomándola por los hombros, buscando su mirada.

-Vamos Lily, no llores, no soporto verte llorar por mi culpa – mucho más suave pero un tanto impaciente – Entiéndelo, tengo mucha presión – como ella seguía sin mirarlo la abrazó y Lily se desahogó más todavía - Cálmate, Lily, por favor – casi suplicaba – No quiero que te vayas así, lo hemos pasado muy bien… Habrá más días…

Ella se esforzó por serenarse y se separó ligeramente de él, para secarse las lágrimas con la tela de la capa. Él aprovechó para tomarla por la barbilla y alzarle la cara. Ella se resistió un poco.

-Lily, mírame – le dijo muy dulce.

Ella al fin lo hizo, con los ojos todavía empañados, en los de Sev vio profunda tristeza.

-Yo también te quiero mucho – le dijo él.

Ella volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzada. Sentía que lo había chantajeado de nuevo, aunque esta vez no hubiera sido a propósito, con su debilidad, como siempre hacía. Se sentía indigna.

-No es necesario… lo de las clases… Sev… - moqueando - Sólo era una excusa…

-No importa, ya te he dicho que lo haré y no me gusta faltar a mi palabra. ¿Amigos? – con tono más animado, buscando su mirada.

Ella asintió sin levantar la vista.

-¿Seguro? ¿Como _siempre?_ – insistió Sev.

Lily casi se echó a llorar de nuevo, ella ya no quería como siempre… Pero se contuvo.

-Claro, Sev, como siempre.

-Vamos, creo que ahora ya no llegamos a la cena.

Le hablaba bajito y dulce encarándose hacia el camino y tomándola por los hombros para echar a andar el poco trecho que les quedaba hasta la linde del Bosque.

-Aunque creo que voy a ir directo a casa – más alegre - Estoy harto de tanto como hemos comido… ¿Tú no?

-Es verdad, yo tampoco voy a cenar.

-Vamos, no estés triste, recuerda todo lo que hemos hecho hoy… Y voy a darte clases, te enseñaré mi sitio secreto.

Lily, poco a poco, se sentía mejor.

-¿Cómo vamos a quedar? – le preguntó ella.

Sev pensó unos segundos.

-Muy fácil, con las notas de Pociones. ¿Te parece bien?

-Vale – asintió.

Llegaron a la linde del Bosque y volvieron a detenerse, estaban cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, lejos del lugar por donde habían entrado. Era casi de noche, en lo alto de la cuesta se veía el castillo con las ventanas ya iluminadas. Él la encaró tomándola por los hombros.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, sí – mirándolo al fin.

Él volvió a abrazarla.

-Piensa en algo bonito – muy tierno – Yo pensaré… en la cara que pusiste cuando probaste la baya.

-¿Qué cara puse?

-De felicidad.

Lily lo abrazó más fuerte, él la mecía.

-Venga – separándose - Ve tú por delante, es mejor que no nos vean juntos – devolviéndole la mochila – Te seguiré un trecho por detrás. ¡Ah! Mi libro – volviendo a cogerla y sacando el pequeño tomo del horóscopo celta – Ya está. Vamos, ve.

-Toma tu capa… - dijo Lily desabrochándose el cuello.

-No, no, quédatela – volviendo a cerrárselo – Déjala para lavar en tu casa, mira cómo está – mirando a sus pies y riendo.

Lily también miró. Era cierto, había estado arrastrando la capa todo el día por el barro del Bosque.

-No creo que los elfos se den cuenta de que una capa Slytherin aparece en la colada Gryffindor – casi se carcajeaba.

Ella por fin sonrió.

-Vamos – la empujó levemente - Nos vemos el miércoles. Ya sabes, compinches en Pociones.

-Como siempre – ella le sonrió abiertamente.

-Como siempre – él también lo hacía.

Ella se volvió para marcharse, y cuando ya estaba a unos pocos pasos, escuchó su voz.

-Que duermas bien…

Entonces Lily se giró, y sin dejar de andar hacia atrás, abriendo los brazos y con su mejor sonrisa exclamó:

-¡Soñaré contigo!

Y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a buen paso hacia el castillo.

*********

Este capítulo está dedicado a Miguel, mi compañero, pues está inspirado en nuestros paseos por los bosques de su tierra, que ahora es también la mía.


	13. Charla

Lily se apresuró para llegar al castillo para que Sev no tuviera que esperar demasiado. Al pasar por el vestíbulo, escuchó el jaleo de la cena a través de la puerta del Gran Comedor y enfiló directamente las escaleras. Subiendo lentamente los siete tramos se percató de lo agotada que estaba por el largo paseo, y recordándolo se le fue pasando la sensación agridulce de la despedida. Realmente el día había resultado perfecto. _Casi_.

Al llegar a casa se alegró de que no hubiera nadie en la Sala Común. Se dirigió directamente a su dormitorio. Se acostaría enseguida, quería disfrutar a solas de las vivencias del día y evitar las preguntas indiscretas de las chicas.

La larga ascensión la había hecho entrar en calor, y comenzó a desvestirse para meterse en la cama. Cuando ya estaba sólo en camisa, se dio cuenta de que no había dejado la capa de Sev en el cesto de la colada. Él se había privado de ella todo el húmedo día por abrigarla. Añorando el calor de sus abrazos se envolvió de nuevo en ella, también con la capucha para seguir oliendo su _sabor_ … ya la llevaría más tarde a la Sala Común.

Entró en la cama de dosel y corrió las cortinas para que sus compañeras la creyeran dormida cuando llegaran. Al tenderse de costado sintió un bulto incómodo. Había sacado la varita del bolsillo interior pero había algo más. Los frutos… ‘Así recordarás el paseo,’ le había dicho.

Se los fue llevando de uno en uno a la boca, intentando no adivinar lo que eran por el tacto, sino por el sabor, con los ojos cerrados, como él le había enseñado. Una mora… una frambuesa… otra mora… una grosella…

Cada vez que lo hacía se rozaba los labios con los dedos imaginando que los recibía de su mano, como besos. Lamentó que no la dejara coger algunas de las pequeñas bayas rojas para volver a sentir su sabor.

Pero estaba envuelta en su capa, se llevó el borde de la capucha a la cara como hiciera cuando probó la baya, aspirando de nuevo su aroma, ahora ya mezclado con el suyo propio. El mismo gesto que hiciera ante Sev con los ojos cerrados. ‘La cara que pusiste cuando probaste la baya…’

Él… ¿lo sabría? ‘Hay que probar para saber lo que te gusta…’ ‘Lástima que la receta se ha perdido…’ ‘A mí me saben siempre igual…’ ‘Puedes volver a probarlo cuando quieras…’ ‘Nunca aceptando lo que se te ofrece…’

*********

Despertó con la cara totalmente cubierta, envuelta en su olor, con una fuerte sensación de desazón, de oportunidad perdida. Se incorporó y se asomó por la cortina, la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, sólo se escuchaba la respiración regular de sus compañeras. Debía haber dormido varias horas y no había dejado la capa en el cesto.

Sacó las bayas restantes de los bolsillos, las guardaría para seguir recordando, y sintió un gran pesar cuando se la quitó y se puso la bata, para bajar de puntillas a la Sala Común.

Por suerte, los elfos no habían pasado todavía a recoger la colada, y sacando parte de la ropa sucia, dobló la capa cuidadosamente y la puso entre las prendas, afligida porque el olor de Sev se mezclara ahora con el de tantos otros.

Se sintió tentada de quedarse en la Sala meditando frente al fuego, pero pensó que los elfos vendrían pronto a hacer sus tareas y se resignó a volverse a la cama a intentar dormir, lo que le costó un buen rato.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Bethany la incordió a preguntas.

-¿Dónde te metiste ayer? Te buscamos a la vuelta de Hogsmeade y no apareciste ni a cenar.

Intentó quitársela de encima diciéndole la verdad.

-Estaba cansada y me fui a dormir.

-Ya, ya, cansada de tanto estudiar…

Siempre intentaba ponerla en evidencia ante Potter, del que estaba encaprichada desde tercero, por lo que le tenía unos celos terribles por la atención que éste le prestaba. Si por ella fuera, que se lo quedara enterito.

Por suerte el gafas no intervino, ahora ya no la incordiaba cuando Remus estaba presente, sentado a su lado como de costumbre desde comienzo de curso.

Había intercambiado un par de miradas con Sev a través de las atestadas mesas, sonriéndose, y volvía a parecerle que todo estaba bien. Se sentía feliz y el lobito debió notarlo porque le susurró:

-Se te ve contenta… ¿Os visteis por fin?

Ella le había contado que había logrado quedar con él.

-Sí, pasamos el día juntos.

Instintivamente, levantó de nuevo la vista hacia Sev. Volvía a mirarla atentamente pero esta vez no sonreía. Mientras tanto, Remus le decía:

-¿Y qué tal fue todo? ¿Lo pasasteis bien?

-Luego te lo cuento, ahora hay mucha chismosa – señalando con la cabeza a Bethany que se sentaba enfrente, un par de huecos más allá – Quedamos por la tarde en la Biblioteca.

Pasó la mañana con las chicas sólo por disimular, porque lo que en verdad le apetecía era estar sola estudiando, perdiéndose a ratos en ensueños. Durante el almuerzo Sev volvió a sonreírle pero con cierta inquietud en la mirada.

Cuando llegó a la Biblioteca, vio que afortunadamente, estaba prácticamente vacía. Remus no había llegado todavía y se sentó en un banco alejado de Pince pero no en el último como lo hacía con Sev. No concebía estar allí si no era con él.

Remus llegó enseguida, no le dio tiempo siquiera a abrir el libro de Herbología que llevaba consigo. Tras los saludos y algunos comentarios le preguntó por su cita.

-¿Qué tal ayer? ¿Qué hicisteis todo el día?

Lily le contó de la charla bajo el haya, el paseo y la merienda, callándose muchas cosas que se guardaría sólo para ella.

Remus la interrumpía de vez en cuando. ‘Qué buena idea, seguiréis colaborando en Pociones’. Y luego, ‘Creo que conozco ese claro que dices, ya sabes, de mis correrías nocturnas’.

-Bueno, entonces genial, ¿no? Habéis retomado el contacto y supongo que encontraréis la manera de veros, aunque sea a escondidas.

Lily suspiró y le costó unos segundos responder.

-Ya lo hicimos, pero acabamos discutiendo.

Le narró lo acontecido en el último tramo del paseo. Concluyó:

-Y al final yo acabé llorando y él abrazándome y dándome ánimos. No sé, me sentí fatal, es como si lo obligara a estar conmigo.

Remus suspiró a su vez, negando con la cabeza.

-Lily, te advertí de que no lo forzaras - se interrumpió, buscando las palabras – Por lo que me cuentas, por cómo te trata y te mira cuando no lo ves…

Lily lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Sí, Lily, en Pociones no te quita ojo de encima. Lo que te decía, está claro que él también quiere estar cerca de ti a pesar de tener muy buenas razones para alejarse. Recuerda a los Slytherin, a James, y lo de los TIMOS no es moco de pavo - hizo otra breve pausa – Te has acostumbrado durante años a tenerlo siempre a tu disposición, mientras él ha estado conteniendo lo que sentía por ti, conformándose con tu amistad sin exigirte nunca nada. Y ahora que tú también te has enamorado sigues demandándole atención con excusas. Quizá esté en un error, pero creo que también te mantiene a distancia para que dejes de verlo como el amigo que siempre te concede lo que se te antoja y lo aprecies de otra manera. Él tiene otro ritmo, lleva media vida esperándote, no tiene prisa. Después de haberte reído en su cara cuando por fin se atrevió a demostrarte lo que sentía, tú lo quieres todo ya, sin hacerle saber que también estás por él, porque no le has dicho nada… ¿o me equivoco?

-Le dije que lo quería… mucho.

-¿Y qué te respondió?

-Me hizo una broma, pero después también me lo dijo, horas más tarde, cuando me consoló antes de despedirnos.

Remus pensó unos segundos y suspiró antes de continuar.

-Supongo que os lo habéis dicho cientos de veces, eso no significa nada nuevo entre vosotros. Ni los abrazos, los mimos, las palabras cariñosas. Todo lo que ayuda a que una pareja se una, a hacerse saber el uno al otro que se atraen, no os vale, porque lleváis haciéndolo desde que erais niños. Tienes que ser más clara.

-Estuve a punto de besarlo.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué hizo él?

-No sé si se dio cuenta, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-No sé… no quise forzarlo, no sabía si él quería…

Remus movió negativamente la cabeza, como desesperándose.

-¡Por Merlín, Lily! – gritando por lo bajo – Cuando te digo que no lo fuerces me refiero a que no reclames su atención, pero si se te pone a tiro… ¿Dónde está tu coraje Gryffindor? Él no va a volver a intentarlo sin estar seguro de que no lo rechaces. Heriste su orgullo, ¿lo recuerdas? Cualquier otro te hubiera mandado a tomar viento fresco. La pelota está en tu tejado, ahora te toca a ti asumir el riesgo. Bésalo, díselo, o déjalo marchar. Si lo sigues mareando le vas a hacer mucho daño, es capaz de estar esperándote toda la vida.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato. ¡Menuda reprimenda! Lily quería justificarse, decirle que Sev probablemente ya lo sabía, pero sin contarle a Remus lo de la baya roja.

-Pues yo creo que ya se dio cuenta.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, pero me lanzó indirectas.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Que sentía lo mismo de siempre, aunque no con esas palabras, y también algo así como que me animara a probar lo que me gustaba.

-¿Y eso fue después de que casi le besas?

-Sí, pero no enseguida, horas después, cuando ya volvíamos.

Después de ponerla a prueba con la baya. Remus volvía a pensar.

-No sé, Lily, seguramente te lo notó. En cualquier caso, te está animando a su manera de serpiente, sin decírtelo a la cara pero poniéndotelo fácil para que tú des el paso. ¿Tú le respondiste?

Lily suspiró profundamente.

-Con más indirectas, me dio rabia que no me hablara con franqueza y se las devolví.

-¡Merlín, Lily! El maldito orgullo te hace volverte Slytherin como él, así nunca os vais a entender. Responde a tus demandas, no intenta aprovecharse de tus dudas, te sigue tratando con cariño dejándote espacio para que te lances, te dice que te sigue amando sutilmente para no comprometerte y tú no te mojas. Soy de la opinión de que sois las chicas quienes debéis elegir y estoy seguro de que Snape también. Creo que te has acostumbrado a los asedios de James y no sabes apreciar la gentileza. Empiezo a pensar que no lo mereces.

Esta vez Remus se había pasado, y Lily se enrabietó.

-Tampoco es tan amable como crees, me echó en cara que no aceptaba lo que me ofrecía.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo fue?

-Cuando le pedí clases de DCAO y discutimos.

-Es que… ¿cómo se te ocurrió acabar así el día? – recriminándola.

-Yo sólo quería volver a quedar.

-Pero no de esa manera, Lily – pacientemente – Debías darle la motivación que los dos estáis deseando. No te extrañe que ahora vuelva a mostrarse distante, le pusiste la miel en la boca y no llegó a probarla, debe estar hecho un lío bárbaro. Y aun así aceptó, pobre chaval, lo estás volviendo loco.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio.

-Esta mañana me sonreía - dijo Lily - Pero después, de repente cambió.

-¿En el desayuno?

-Sí. Fue justo cuando me preguntaste por lo de ayer. Lo miré y me observaba muy serio.

Remus dejó caer la cabeza apoyando la frente en la mano, el codo sobre el banco.

-Remus… ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando.

Él todavía tardó un rato en responder.

-Lo que nos faltaba, Lily. Si no tuvierais ya bastante con James y los serpientes, ahora me habéis metido a mí también en el fregado. En parte es culpa mía, debí haberlo imaginado.

-No te entiendo, Remus, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

Lupin se incorporó, suspirando profundamente.

-Celos, Lily. Lleva todo el mes viéndonos sentarnos juntos en el Comedor, justo frente a él. Una razón más para su aparente indiferencia. Me extraña que no se haya cambiado de sitio. ¡Merlín, qué aguante tiene!

Lily entró en pánico. Recordó cómo se puso cuando vio a Sev con Parkinson en Pociones y cómo la había tranquilizado al respecto cuando le preguntó.

-Pero si nosotros sólo somos amigos… - dijo con voz lastimera.

-¿Y él qué sabe? También simulaba ser sólo tu amigo y ya viste, es como si lo hubieras sustituido por mí. Ayer le diste esperanzas y se confió, pero cuando nos ha visto cuchicheando y justo vas y le miras… Debe estar pensando que estás jugando con él – volvió a descansar la cabeza en la mano - Qué desastre.

Lily estaba deshecha.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Para empezar, dejar de sentarnos juntos. Y tienes que hablarle en cuanto te dé oportunidad. Las cartas sobre la mesa, y preparada para que no te acepte a la primera de cambio, con lo inseguro que es, puede creer que es simplemente un nuevo capricho tuyo.

-A mí no me parece que sea inseguro…

-Vamos, Lily, que ha tardado años en abordarte… Quizá sí que sea firme en otros aspectos, pero con respecto a ti… es todo fachada.

-Pero seguirás sentándote detrás de mí en Pociones… - suplicante.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? – impaciente - ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Tienes algo mucho más esencial entre manos.

-Pero hemos conseguido que Potter no nos moleste.

Remus lo pensó un rato.

-Está bien, pero contacto nulo, deja de girarte aunque sea con la excusa de verlo, si quieres hacerlo, lo miras _a él_. Y ojalá se percate.

Lily estaba hecha polvo, el asunto se embrollaba cada vez más. Ahora además iba a tener que evitar también a Remus, que se había convertido en su sostén desde que le faltaba Sev. Él debió notar lo abatida que estaba, porque le dijo:

-No te preocupes, anda, en cuanto deje de vernos juntos entenderá. Lo sabrás pronto, esta semana en clase sin ir más lejos, y nosotros siempre tendremos nuestra casa para seguir en contacto. Seguro que volveréis a quedar, avísame para que controle a James cuando lo hagáis, ¿vale?

Lily asintió, y se sintió algo más aliviada, sólo debería esperar hasta el miércoles para conocer la reacción de Sev.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Remus.

-Lo intento.

-Procura no darle muchas vueltas, en verdad sólo tienes que dejarte llevar por lo que sientes y las aguas volverán a su cauce. Te dejo estudiar, me voy ya. Sólo faltaría que se pasara por aquí y nos viera conspirando. Nos vemos en la cena.

-Gracias, Remus. Nos vemos.


	14. Investigación

Lily se recostó en el banco pensando en todo lo que Remus le había aconsejado conociendo sólo verdades a medias, y poco a poco dejó de preocuparse, porque estaba casi segura de que Sev lo sabía y no se echaría atrás por tan poca cosa. Tendrían su oportunidad.

Por el momento sólo podía esperar, así que decidió intentar estudiar un rato, y se inclinó sobre el libro cerrado que tenía ante ella. ‘Tratado de Vegetales Mágicos. Quinto año’.

Una idea iluminó su mente, y se levantó para dirigirse a la sección de Herbología. Recorrió las distintas alturas de la larga estantería leyendo cada título sin encontrar el que buscaba. Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida y conformarse con consultar un compendio sobre la flora mágica de Escocia cuando observó, al final del estante más bajo, que tres gruesos volúmenes sobresalían apenas de la perfecta alineación que formaban los demás.

Se agachó, y vigilando que nadie la viera extrajo uno de ellos. Pudo ver un libro asomando detrás colocado de través contra el fondo del mueble. Sacó los otros dos que lo ocultaban todavía echando rápidas ojeadas al pasillo, dejándolos en el suelo.

El libro escondido estaba vuelto por la contraportada de manera que no se veía el título, pero ella ya sabía que era el que estaba buscando. Tan típico de Sev, guardarse la información solamente para él. Alargó el brazo para cogerlo y le dio la vuelta. ‘Endemismos Mágicos del Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts’.

Se contuvo de comenzar a consultarlo allí mismo, agachada al fondo del corredor. Colocó los tres libracos en su lugar y regresó donde estaban sus bártulos solamente para recogerlos, pues ahora sí, iría a sentarse al banco del fondo, donde siempre lo hiciera con él.

Lo abrió, expectante, por las primeras páginas. Tenía un doble índice, con los nombres científicos y los comunes, organizados ambos en secciones según la parte del vegetal que se utilizaba, raíz, tallo, hojas, flores y frutos. Cada apartado contenía largas listas en orden alfabético.

Decidió, resistiendo a la impaciencia, que empezaría en el orden en que Sev le había dado a probar las plantas. Buscó ‘Corazón Sangrante’ en la sección de frutos del índice común, y cuando encontró la página, ahí estaba, dos detallados grabados la encabezaban, uno de la planta entera y otro del fruto, idéntico en el aspecto al que tomó, salvo en negro sobre sepia.

Leyó atentamente la información que acompañaba a los dibujos. La descripción completa de forma, tamaño y color de las distintas partes del vegetal, así como del sabor del fruto, se correspondían exactamente con lo que había visto y experimentado.

Continuó con los efectos que producía. Le pareció estar oyendo las palabras que le dijo Sev cuando se la ofreció casi al pie de la letra, salvo por una frase. ‘La depresión asociada a su consumo continuado o en grandes cantidades es similar al dolor producido por un amor profundo no correspondido o por la muerte de la persona amada’.

Recordó lo que él le había dicho, ‘No te daría algo que no hubiera probado antes’. “El corazón _sangrante_ de Sev… _por mí_ ”, suspiró afligida.

Continuó con ‘Indiferencia, Flor de la’ con el mismo resultado fiel a lo conocido en cuanto a características y uso, con el añadido de, ‘También es utilizada en la elaboración de la poción denominada Matamor que destruye todo sentimiento de afecto hacia la persona de la cual se añada una parte de su cuerpo, lo usual es utilizar cabellos, uñas o algún fluido’.

“Con ésta hubiera podido dejar de quererme… pero no lo hizo, y la escupió como yo.”

En ‘Olvido, Planta del’, de la sección de Hojas, no encontró nada nuevo. No le extrañó, pues la información sobre Magia Oscura estaba muy restringida y los libros no prohibidos apenas hacían referencia a ella.

“Ésta me dijo que ni tocarla… Nunca olvidarnos.”

Le faltaba la última, la que más le interesaba, pero de ésa no le había dicho cómo se llamaba. Buscó en la sección de frutos ‘Unión de las Almas’ y también, ‘Almas, Unión de las’, pero no aparecía, porque seguramente ése era el nombre de la poción y no el del ingrediente.

Recorrió entonces la lista completa del apartado buscando alguna denominación relacionada con sus efectos. Encontró ‘Lujuria, Baya de la’ pero sólo con ver el grabado se dio cuenta de que no era ésa. Lo mismo con ‘Pasión Roja’, que tampoco se parecía. Empezó a pensar que si no la hallaba en el índice hojearía una por una las páginas hasta encontrar la imagen de la planta, que apenas recordaba, aunque sí el aspecto del fruto.

Pero no le hizo falta, porque pronto llegó a ‘Sabor del Amante’, supo que era ésa y pasó ansiosa las páginas del libro hasta encontrarla. Ahí estaba el pequeño arbusto de hojas acorazonadas que apenas vislumbró, y a su lado una simple y pequeña circunferencia negra.

Por desgracia, había poca información aparte de la que Sev le había dado. Seguramente se debía a que se había perdido el conocimiento del uso de la baya. Pero sí que añadía lo que ella ya había comprobado. ‘El sabor del fruto maduro tiene la virtud de ser idéntico al de la persona amada, intensificándose si el sentimiento es _mutuo_ , pero sólo si éste nace del conocimiento y la aceptación. Si se trata de una mera atracción superficial, no tiene gusto alguno’. Y también, ‘Como ingrediente de la poción Unión de las Almas, proporciona a la misma el sabor mezclado de los dos amantes’.

Se dejó caer en el banco, traspasada. No había sido ningún truco, la magia de las bayas era auténtica y él le había contado la verdad, callándose lo esencial - ¿cómo no?, era Sev - para observar sus reacciones.

Por supuesto que él lo sabía, no sólo por su gesto oliendo su capucha, sino porque a él la baya le había sabido… ‘A lo mismo de _siempre_ , pero más intenso, están en sazón’. Más intenso significaba sentimiento mutuo. Y recordó su tono incitante y los largos segundos que pasaron mirándose tomados de las manos en la penumbra.

“¡Por Merlín!” Remus tenía razón, él estuvo esperando a que ella se lanzara. Y no sólo en ese momento, sino también durante el regreso había aminorado sus pasos cuando le preguntó por el sabor. Y a ella sólo se le había ocurrido, agraviada, responderle con indirectas.

Él podría haber aprovechado la información que tenía para abordarla de nuevo y no lo había hecho, sólo la había invitado, la dejaba elegir.

En todas las descripciones consultadas se especificaba que las plantas crecían en el llamado ‘Pasaje de las Opciones’, pero sin detallar su ubicación en el Bosque Prohibido. Sev debía haberlo buscado durante meses, los frutos sólo se daban en otoño. Quizá años, entonces. En lugar de sentirse manipulada, sonrió para sí misma admirando su astucia y dedicación. Tanto esfuerzo empleado en preparar un ardid ante la posibilidad de comprobar algún día que ella lo amaba.

Con razón se había enfadado cuando le pidió clases de DCAO, ¡vaya excusa tonta! ¿Durante cuánto tiempo, desde que las encontró, él habría estado consumiendo las bayas pacientemente, esperando siempre que la próxima le supiera más intensa? ‘El dolor producido por un amor no correspondido’, recordó, la inundó de nostalgia no haberse enamorado de él mucho antes, y se arrepintió profundamente de no haberle confesado que la baya le supo _a él_.

Sintió que Remus tenía razón, no lo merecía. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que su corazón ya no estaría sangrando porque ya sabía que ella le quería. Recordó su sonrisa de triunfo y se alegró tanto…

¿Cómo sería capaz de enmendar sus errores, de estar a su altura, de merecer todo el empeño y atención que le había dedicado en silencio? Decidió, en contra de la opinión de Remus, que ella también aprendería a esperarlo, a respetar su ritmo, a no exigirle nada, demostrándoselo todo con gestos y miradas hasta que aconteciera un nuevo instante mágico en el que por fin coincidieran.

La magia los había conectado íntimamente sin necesidad de palabras. Lo invocó deseando que apareciera por la Biblioteca, que la cazara descubriendo su secreta artimaña, sabiendo que en ese caso, con sólo mirarse les bastaría para decírselo todo.

Ya no se sentía capaz de estudiar, y decidió copiar de su puño y letra las reseñas de las tres plantas mágicas que había probado para conservarlas consigo y tener siempre presente el recuerdo de esa tarde en el Bosque.

Lo intentó también con los dibujos, al menos consiguió imitar bastante bien las formas de hojas, flor y frutos, y lamentó no haberse fijado mejor en el intrincado laberinto de senderos que siguieron al regresar. Quizá hubiera sido capaz de llegar hasta allí para conseguir unas bayas rojas para ambos.

Cuando acabó curioseó las otras dos plantas que habían llamado su atención y las consideró interesantes quizá para más adelante.

Al terminar, devolvió el libro al lugar exacto donde lo había encontrado, incluyendo antes una nota escrita en un pequeño pedazo de pergamino en la página del ‘Sabor del Amante’.

_La baya me supo a ti. Muy intensamente. L._

Para que Sev supiera que compartía su secreto si volvía a buscarlo.

Se le había pasado la tarde, y al bajar al Gran Comedor observó que Remus ya se había sentado dejando un hueco de por medio entre ellos, ahora era Cecile quien se sentaba a su derecha.

Pero no sirvió de nada, porque Sev no apareció a cenar.


	15. Compinches

Los siguientes días, Sev no la miró una sola vez, o al menos Lily no lo vio, pero ahora su confianza era tan fuerte, que el miércoles, en clase de Pociones, cumplió a rajatabla lo acordado, preparando los ingredientes todavía más meticulosa y lentamente que nunca al borde de la mesa, ligeramente de costado, de manera que él no perdiera detalle. Cecile no dio muestras de percatarse de su nueva actitud, tal como Lily esperaba.

Se demoró en comenzar a preparar la poción más de lo habitual para darle tiempo a Sev para que avanzara en la suya, y al poco rato lo vio dirigirse al armario y volver lentamente mientras paseaba la vista por toda el aula. Cuando llegó a su altura, sin mirarla, deslizó un pedazo de pergamino sobre la mesa, junto a su mano, que ella ya tenía lista para recibir, y sus dedos se rozaron una fracción de segundo.

Lo arrugó escondiéndolo, lo llevó hasta debajo del banco y ahí lo desplegó para leerlo. La pulcra y apretada letra de Sev decía:

**_Añade sólo 3 bayas de enebro y no 4._ **

**_Después de remover en el sentido del reloj espera a que la pócima se aquiete para hacerlo en sentido contrario._ **

Él hizo un viaje más al armario, pero esta vez no le pasó nada en la mesa, de lo que dedujo que había dejado caer la nota en la mochila junto al pasillo. Esperó un minuto y la sacó. Al desplegar la bolita de pergamino, pudo observar que estaba escrita por ambos lados. En uno detallaba la siguiente instrucción y por el otro decía:

**_Es mejor que te dé la nota en la mano, es menos visible que la mesa o la mochila. Así que prepárate para la próxima clase, hoy no habrá más. Gracias por tu ayuda._ **

Lily no había esperado, viendo la actitud de Sev los pasados días, que ya la citara para clase de DCAO, pero al comprender que ya no tendrían más contacto hasta una semana después, se entristeció.

Y más todavía al darse cuenta de que él se la estaba jugando mucho más que ella en el complot, y todavía le daba las gracias, mientras que ella no podía comunicarle nada. De nuevo Sev estaba poniendo mucho más de su parte y tenía todo el control, y no era ése el plan que Lily tenía.

Él terminó la poción antes que ella porque, obvimente, debió trabajar con retraso para esperar las instrucciones, pero aun así la acabó a tiempo. En el pasado siempre habían sido los primeros en completar la elaboración de las pócimas.

Ese día Slughorn los felicitó a ambos por sus resultados después de un mes sin hacerlo, visiblemente satisfecho de que sus dos mejores alumnos hubieran recuperado la excelencia que alcanzaban trabajando juntos también por separado.

“¿Qué sabrá él? No se entera de nada.” Lo malo fue que lo proclamó en voz bien alta ante toda la clase pronunciando sus apellidos unidos en la misma frase, provocando una atención sobre ellos que no les convenía en absoluto.

Pasaron así tres semanas. El contraste entre la complicidad entre ambos los miércoles por la mañana - ahora se rozaban las manos cada vez que Sev le entregaba una nota - y la indiferencia de él - que a pesar de ya no verla nunca con Remus, sólo le dedicaba fugaces miradas y escuetos saludos el resto del tiempo, a los que ella siempre respondía con su mejor sonrisa - era desconcertante.

Pero Lily no se arredró, había decidido respetar su ritmo, aunque la impacientaba que todavía no la hubiera citado para clases de DCAO. Quizá en eso sí se había echado atrás.

Pero en la cuarta clase de Pociones desde que comenzó el ardid, en las que Sev se había estado desplazando dos y hasta tres veces al armario de ingredientes para pasarle a la vuelta los mensajes sin que aparentemente nadie lo notara, Slughorn lo increpó en una de ellas.

-¡Señor Snape! ¿No puede reunir todos los ingredientes al principio de la clase, como el resto de alumnos? No veo la necesidad de que se pasee por toda el aula distrayendo a los que trabajan.

Lily sintió su cara enrojecerse hasta la raíz del pelo, y también las mejillas de Sev adquirieron algo de color. Debían habérselo esperado, lo estaban haciendo con tanto disimulo que Slughorn no se había percatado de nada. De haberse dado cuenta de la artimaña, con toda seguridad los habría encubierto como Sev vaticinó, pero al no haberlo hecho, estaba poniéndolo en evidencia.

Él respondió rápido y seguro con una no muy buena excusa que debía tener preparada ante tal eventualidad.

-Lo hago porque así me organizo mejor. Los cojo a medida que los voy utilizando y tengo más espacio para trabajar, señor.

Ya toda la clase estaba atenta a la polémica, de hecho Lily pudo escuchar risas ahogadas procedentes del banco tras ella, donde se sentaba el cuarteto, aunque por supuesto no la de Remus, y la respuesta del profesor no ayudó a disiparla.

-No me parece una buena razón, señor Snape. Los bancos son lo suficientemente amplios.

Él ya no tuvo respuesta a eso, y sin contestar y con la vista en el suelo se dirigió rápidamente a su sitio, obviamente sin dejar la nota que llevaba para Lily, pues todos los alumnos lo seguían con la mirada.

“¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo fuimos tan ingenuos de pensar que podría salir bien?” Y encima, una vez más, era él quien había corrido todo el riesgo. Lily se sentía fatal, pues todo el plan surgió a raíz de su capricho, y además porque ahora también iban a verse privados de esa pequeña treta que los unía.

Se había acostumbrado a echarle una fugaz mirada poco después de que le dejara las instrucciones como le había recomendado Remus, a pesar del riesgo que suponía que la vieran los serpientes, porque le parecía la única manera que tenía de agradecerle su ayuda, aunque casi siempre lo encontraba concentrado en su trabajo.

Esta vez esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de hacerlo, con el fin de que la clase olvidara el incidente y nadie se diera cuenta. Sólo quería comprobar cómo estaba. Cuando se giró lo vio escribir con rapidez en un pedazo de pergamino. Él siempre tomaba sus notas en el libro, nunca apuntes, así que debía estar escribiéndole a ella. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Cómo pensaba pasársela? Debía avisarle de que no lo hiciera.

Siguió echándole rápidas ojeadas a él y a los Slytherin, que estaban concentrados tratando de enmendar sus habituales engrudos. Al fin lo cazó, y mientras ella negaba levemente con la cabeza, intentando transmitirle un gesto de alarma, él, serio y confiado, le señaló la mochila con el dedo y bajó la vista de nuevo para seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, la nota no parecía una instrucción, era mucho más larga. Seguramente quería decirle algo más, aclarar lo que había pasado. Dejaría la mochila abierta y esperaría a que él saliera antes que ella al final de la clase para que pudiera echarla.

Se demoró recogiendo, pues Sev parecía esperar a que salieran los serpientes antes que él. Por fin se fueron y también el cuarteto, y pasó a su lado dejando caer la bola de pergamino en la mochila. Sabiendo que ya no había nadie detrás que los viera, Lily acarició levemente su brazo por encima de la túnica. Él se volvió a mirarla y le susurró:

-Nos vemos.

Y se marchó. Ella todavía esperó un minuto más para salir para que no relacionaran su tardanza con él, pues sabía que Cecile y Mary estarían esperándola a la puerta del aula para acudir a clase de Runas Antiguas, que tenían a continuación.

-¡Cómo has tardado Li!, vamos a llegar tarde a la próxima – le recriminó Mary.

-Lo siento mucho, id vosotras delante, tengo que ir al cuarto de baño.

Quería leer cuanto antes el mensaje, esperaba que Sev desistiría de ayudarla en Pociones pero no le importaba. No quería que volviera a asumir riesgo alguno.

-Bueno, te esperamos, pero no tardes – le dijo Cecile.

-No, en serio, id sin mí, creo que sí voy a tardar y nos quitarán puntos a todas.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en clase – dijo Cecile mirándola comprensivamente y tomando del brazo a la otra para irse.

Se metió en los baños de las mazmorras y se encerró en un retrete para leer la nota. Decía:

**_Ya ves lo que ha pasado hoy. Tenemos que hablar e idear otro plan. ¿Puedes quedar el viernes después de clases?_ **

**_Si puedes, hazme una señal hoy en el almuerzo y espérame el viernes en el vestíbulo. Cuando me veas, sígueme a cierta distancia, iré indicándote el camino._ **

**_Vigila que nadie te siga. Lleva la varita._ **

**_Si no puedes acudir, no te preocupes, ya te buscaré yo._ **

Suspiró aliviada. No porque creyera que pudieran arreglar el desastre de Pociones, sino porque iban a poder hablar por fin. Por supuesto que iría, y aunque hubiera tenido cualquier otro compromiso, lo habría cancelado al instante.

Corrió por las escaleras al aula de Runas y por el camino iba pensando que le daban igual todas las tontas excusas que le había puesto para estar con él. Sólo quería eso, estar con él, se lo haría saber sin más demora.

 _Demora_. Le restaron cinco puntos a Gryffindor por llegar tarde a clase.


	16. El Refugio del Príncipe

Cuando Lily entró al Gran Comedor vio que Sev ya estaba en su sitio. Se sentó en su lugar habitual saludando a sus compañeros y enseguida se volvió hacia él. La estaba mirando fijamente, como no lo había hecho desde hacía casi un mes, y ella respondió a su mensaje afirmando. Él repitió su gesto para hacerle saber que la había entendido y retornó a su plato, no volviendo la vista hacia ella en todo el almuerzo. Lo dicho, eran capaces de decírselo todo con simples gestos y miradas.

El viernes por la tarde fue hasta el vestíbulo. Había alumnos yendo y viniendo, y por disimular, se sentó al pie de las escaleras, como esperando a alguien. “Como de hecho estoy haciendo.” Mientras tanto echaba rápidos vistazos de vez en cuando en la dirección que estaba el corredor que conducía a las mazmorras.

Pronto lo vio venir, se dirigía hacia ella mirándola, y al pasar a su lado, sin detenerse, le mostró la mano abierta a la altura del pecho enfilando las escaleras.

“Quinto piso,” pensó Lily, y esperó medio minuto para seguirlo. Por el camino se cruzó con algunos alegres alumnos por el inicio del fin de semana.

Cuando llegó al último tramo lo vio en el descansillo esperándola. Le señaló de frente y se volvió para seguir andando, perdiéndolo de vista. Al alcanzar los últimos escalones él ya estaba a medio camino del corredor, en el que se abrían ventanas a la izquierda, señalando hacia la derecha con el brazo extendido en diagonal hacia abajo. “Como para circular en bicicleta _muggle_.”

Una pareja de Hufflepuff tomados de la mano se cruzaba con Sev en ese momento, él aminoró sus zancadas para dejarlos pasar de largo y que no vieran hacia dónde giraba. Antes de desaparecer, se volvió hacia Lily para comprobar que ella lo seguía.

Se cruzó a su vez con los tejones enamorados, sintiendo cierta envidia. Esa parte del castillo parecía estar mucho menos concurrida, no recordaba haber tenido nunca clase en ese piso, por eso seguramente era refugio de miradas indiscretas.

Cuando llegó a la altura por donde había desaparecido Sev, “segundo pasillo,” éste también iluminado por ventanas pero a la derecha, lo vio parado más cerca mirando hacia ella, y enseguida desaparecer por la izquierda. Lo siguió por el corredor en penumbra, cerrado por muros sin puertas ni ventanas a ambos lados. Vio encenderse la varita de él cuando llegó al fondo y también sacó la suya para encenderla.

En cuanto lo hizo, la luz de Sev desapareció por la derecha. Al llegar al lugar y girar vio su _Lumos_ alejarse por un estrecho corredor mucho más largo y totalmente a oscuras. Durante todo el recorrido, cada vez que tomaba una nueva dirección, Lily miraba atrás para ver si alguien los seguía.

Continuó el camino que le marcaba Sev. A la luz de su varita pudo observar macizas puertas a ambos lados flanqueadas por armaduras. Él se detuvo con un _Nox_ y esperó a que ella llegara a su lado. Cuando lo tuvo a la vista ni siquiera la saludó. Lo vio hacer un pase y le dijo:

-He hecho un _Muffliato_ , apaga el _Lumos_ para que podamos hablar.

- _Nox_ – dijo ella, y su varita se apagó.

-Normalmente vengo a oscuras – continuó Sev - Deberás acostumbrarte a hacerlo. ¿Has aprendido el camino?

-No es tan difícil, ya sabes que tengo buena memoria.

-Te haré un plano de todas formas – y con apremio – Todavía no sé si estaremos seguros, he de comprobar unas cuantas cosas. Alumbra esa pared - tomándola de la mano en que llevaba la varita, señalando hacia la izquierda según habían llegado por el corredor.

Lily encendió.

-¿Qué ves? – le preguntó él.

-Una puerta y una armadura a la izquierda.

-Bien, bien. Ahora, abre la puerta y fíjate en lo que hay dentro.

Lily lo hizo, se trataba de un aula abandonada, con pupitres polvorientos e iluminada por tres altas ventanas en la pared opuesta a la puerta. Volvió a cerrarla y se situó de nuevo junto a Sev contándole lo que había visto.

-¿Llena de pupitres? – le preguntó él - ¿En su sitio o contra la pared?

-No, bien colocados – Lily no entendía nada - ¿Me puedes explicar lo que estamos haciendo, Sev?

-Perfecto. Ten un poco de paciencia, luego te lo explico. Y ahora no te asustes, si me ves desaparecer es que todo va bien, vuelvo enseguida.

Sev dio un paso en dirección a la puerta y desapareció ante sus ojos. ¿Se había desilusionado? No lo había visto hacer pase alguno. ¿Podía aparecerse desde dentro del colegio? ¿Cómo? Esperó pacientemente, él tardó medio minuto en volver a aparecer junto a ella.

-Te has esfumado… ¿cómo lo has hecho?

-Bien. ¿Has visto mi _Lumos_?

-No.

-¿Y me has oído hablarte?

-Tampoco.

-¡Genial! – gritó a media voz – Ve junto a la puerta.

Lily lo hizo, Sev volvió a dar un paso hacia ella y desapareció de nuevo. ¿Por qué no le explicaba lo que estaba haciendo? Otro escaso medio minuto más tarde lo vio aparecer dando un paso al centro del corredor.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Has visto u oído algo?

-No.

-¿Y me has sentido tocarte?

-No. ¿Qué pasa, Sev? ¿Por qué no me explicas nada?

-Espera… todo va genial, ven aquí.

Lily dio el paso que lo separaba de él y Sev la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la puerta de enfrente arrinconándola en el hueco que quedaba detrás de la armadura. Sev hizo un pase en torno a ellos que Lily identificó como un desilusionador, y luego el _Muffliato_ de nuevo. Lily pensó por un instante, “ojalá,” que todo había sido un truco para besarla, pero él le dijo:

-Ahora ya no pueden vernos ni oírnos, mira que tienes poca paciencia.

-Podrías habérmelo explicado todo antes de hacerlo.

-Entonces fallaría el factor sorpresa. A ver, ¿sabes lo que es un _Fidelius_?

-No.

-Es un encantamiento que suelen utilizar familias amenazadas para ocultar sus casas, pero no sabía que también podía funcionar con cualquier espacio cerrado. Acabo de comprobar que sí lo hace – su tono se volvió más serio – Debes entender que éste es _mi_ refugio, y sólo voy a confiártelo _a ti_. Aunque no podrás revelarlo a nadie más, pues sólo yo, que soy el Guardián del Secreto puedo hacerlo, no debes contarle a nadie, repito, _a nadie_ , dónde se encuentra, pues podrían seguirnos y descubrirnos yendo o viniendo.

-Nunca lo haría, Sev.

Intentó sonar convincente pero no le pareció haberlo conseguido. Estaba recordando todas las cosas que le había contado a Remus, arrepintiéndose, pero esto no se lo diría.

-¿Entiendes la importancia de esto? – le preguntó un tanto alterado - ¿ _Puedo_ confiar en ti?

Lily acercó el _Lumos_ a su rostro para que Sev pudiera mirarla a los ojos. Él estaba muy serio y la escrutaba atentamente con una sombra de amenaza en la negra mirada, ella puso toda su voluntad en transmitirle lealtad.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Sev, no te fallaré – le dijo gravemente, con absoluta convicción.

Él siguió penetrándola con los pozos negros unos largos segundos más, y poco a poco desapareció su expresión amenazante.

-De acuerdo – dijo por fin en tono seco, y autoritariamente – Memoriza lo que voy a decirte: ‘El Refugio Secreto del Príncipe Mestizo está ubicado en el aula cuatro del corredor este, quinto piso del castillo de Hogwarts.’

A Lily le encantó que utilizara el apodo que le inventó ella para algo que consideraba tan importante.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Sí, sí.

La llevó de la mano al centro del pasillo.

-Volvemos a estar a descubierto, así que date prisa – susurró - Apunta con el _Lumos_ a la puerta – señalándole el aula a la que había entrado antes – Repite mentalmente lo que te he dicho.

Lily reprodujo la frase en su pensamiento y cuando llegó a la última palabra vio escindirse la pared en el estrecho espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y la armadura, desplazándose la primera hacia la derecha, apareciendo en su lugar un largo tramo de pared y al final otra puerta idéntica.

-Sev, la pared se ha desplazado y ha aparecido otra puerta.

-¡Bien! – a media voz, con inmensa alegría.

-Calla, Sev, pueden oírnos.

-Es verdad, es verdad – le susurró arrastrándola de la mano hacia la puerta que acababa de aparecer – ¿Me ves?

-Sí…

En un primer momento no comprendió la pregunta, pero claro, antes habían hecho eso mismo y él había desaparecido.

-Perfecto. Ahora tú también estás protegida dentro del Fidelius, ya no pueden verte, oírte ni tropezar contigo – hablaba en tono triunfante y sin susurrar – El encantamiento abarca también el espacio donde estamos, no sabía si resultaría, es lo que estaba comprobando antes, cuando he desaparecido ante ti. A partir de ahora siempre verás la puerta y podrás entrar cuando quieras.

Lily estaba sencillamente alucinando. ¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderla?

-Espera un poco – mientras hacía un complicado pase en la manilla de la puerta – He estado cerrándola con un hechizo que sólo yo conozco por si no había dado resultado, pero ahora que sé que sólo la vemos tú y yo ya no será necesario - abriendo la puerta ante ella invitándola a entrar – Pase, Miss Evans, está usted en su casa – parodiando el estilo de un perfecto caballero, pero a Lily en efecto se lo pareció.

Lily entró en el aula apagando su _Lumos_ y la observó, mientras Sev cerraba la puerta tras él. Era idéntica a la que había visto antes, de tamaño mediano, se extendía hacia la derecha a partir de la puerta, que quedaba en una esquina. En el muro exterior, enfrente, se abrían tres ventanas ojivales con parteluz, como casi todas las del castillo, por las que entraba la ya declinante luz de la tarde. Ante la pared de la derecha, al fondo, se levantaba un estrado de unos dos palmos de alto. Pero no era la misma aula, los pupitres y sillas se encontraban amontonados contra las dos paredes que flanqueaban la puerta, quedando el resto del espacio completamente vacío.

Sev había esperado a que ella hablara, pero estaba tan asombrada…

-¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó por fin.

-No es la misma aula de antes…

-Claro que no, ésta existe sólo para nosotros – su tono denotaba que no cabía en sí de gozo.

Lily estaba maravillada de que Sev hubiera conseguido encontrar y proteger un espacio en el castillo sólo para él, y más todavía de que lo estuviera compartiendo con ella.

-Es genial…

-Te cité hoy porque acabamos más temprano las clases y quería que lo vieras con luz natural, pronto necesitaremos las velas.

Se dirigió a la esquina opuesta subiendo de un ágil salto al estrado, y agachándose ante un mueble de unos tres pies de alto haciendo un sencillo pase, mientras le seguía explicando.

-Aquí guardo los libros y otras cosas. Si quieres meter o sacar algo ábrelo con un simple _Alohomora_.

Sev había sacado cuatro palmatorias, dejándolas sobre el pequeño armario.

-La luz es un problema de noche. Necesito mejorar en Transformaciones, si se consume una vela por completo no soy capaz de convocarla y he de volver a robarla.

Lily se había acercado hasta el estrado, quedando delante de él, en pie. Vislumbró en el interior del armario, que Sev ya cerraba, varios gruesos volúmenes y una manta verde doblada, probablemente robada también del dormitorio Slytherin, de lo que dedujo que él pasaba largo tiempo allí, quizá incluso noches enteras, durmiendo en el suelo con la manta.

-Anda, siéntate… ¿o prefieres una silla?

-Qué va, no hace falta. 

Lily se sentó tímidamente en el estrado en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba. Sev lo hizo también a un metro de ella, con los codos en las rodillas, las manos unidas con la varita todavía en ellas, mientras seguía hablando. Lily no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan locuaz.

-La verdad, no es muy cómodo, pero en cuanto aprenda a convocar lo mejoraré.

Ella pensó en esforzarse también en Tranformaciones para ayudarle.

-Debería levitar todos estos trastos hasta otra aula – señalando las mesas y pupitres apilados – pero Filch ronda por aquí por las noches y no he querido arriesgarme. Ya lo hice bastante buscando la Sala de Menesteres por todo el castillo durante meses.

-¿La sala de qué?

-Ah, claro… otro secreto de Hogwarts. Lo descubrí en un libro sobre la historia del colegio. Se supone que es un espacio que aparece cuando lo necesites y en la forma que desees, pero no mencionaba dónde está ni qué hay que hacer para abrirlo. Pero explorando el castillo encontré este lugar y bueno… me conformé – encogiéndose de hombros – Al principio lo cerraba simplemente con un _Fermio_ pero no estaba tranquilo, así que inventé el _Muffliato_ y el que he estado usando para cerrar sin que nadie más pudiera abrir. Pero la puerta todavía se veía y podía resultar sospechoso si alguien intentaba entrar y no podía. Entonces seguí investigando y descubrí el _Fidelius_ a finales del curso pasado, pero seguí usando los otros hechizos porque no podía comprobar si había funcionado sin tener un testigo, debí haberte traído entonces - se interrumpió de repente como si hubiera hablado de más.

Esto dio tiempo a Lily para pensar. ‘A finales del curso pasado’ fue cuando intentó besarla. Había esperado a tener un lugar seguro para ellos para hacerlo, y de paso había aprendido tanta magia útil, como con las plantas. Se sintió halagada y una inepta al mismo tiempo, pero Sev ya seguía hablando.

-Pero bueno, aquí estamos. Se está haciendo de noche y no te has asomado, hay una vista preciosa – levantándose y encaminándose a la ventana más cercana – Ven.

Sev miraba a través de los cristales emplomados a la derecha del parteluz, con las palmas apoyadas en el alféizar, Lily se situó a su izquierda.

El muro del castillo, que daba al este, a la parte opuesta del Lago Negro, caía a pico sobre un acantilado de unos trescientos pies, al pie del cual discurría un riachuelo. Impresionante. Al otro lado de la corriente se extendían suaves colinas y altas montañas en la lejanía.

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó.

-Mucho – respondió.

A un tiempo puso la palma sobre la mano de él y se volvió a mirarlo. Sev continuó en silencio, sin mover un músculo, excepto porque elevó la vista al cielo azul casi oscuro, Lily lo imitó. Ya se veía un planeta.

-Júpiter… - su tono se volvió íntimo, y Lily de nuevo volvió la vista hacia él - Por las mañanas se ve amanecer y salir la Luna… ¿Sabías que en noviembre hay un eclipse total? Aunque no estoy seguro de si se verá desde aquí.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella y sus ojos se encontraron por fin. Creyó ver interrogación en ellos, y también nostalgia. Él respiró profundamente.

-Voy a prender las velas – un tanto triste, sacando la mano lentamente de debajo de la de Lily.

Se dirigió al estrado, subiendo, y Lily se quedó en pie, abajo, más cerca de lo que estuviera antes, esperando a que Sev se sentara primero para hacerlo a su lado. Pero él lo hizo a dos palmos de la pared y dejó dos palmatorias al otro lado, cortándole toda posibilidad de acercamiento.

-Con dos nos llegarán – seguía hablando muy dulce – Pero… ¿qué haces ahí? Siéntate, ¿o no estás cómoda? Tengo una manta si el suelo está duro. ¿Tienes frío?

-No, no, estoy bien… - recordando la última vez que quejándose del frío consiguió que la abrazara.

Se sentó sin más.

-Bueno… Creo que me he emocionado de más contándotelo todo y no veníamos a eso – le sonrió - ¡Vaya chasco en Pociones! – riendo – Este Slughorn ya chochea, no se entera de nada. La verdad, debí haber preparado una excusa mejor pero no se me ocurrió. ¿Qué te parece que hagamos?

-Nada, Sev, deja de pasarme notas, es muy arriesgado. Me apañaré sola, las pociones ya son bastante buenas con las recetas.

-No sé. Pensé en darte unas nociones de Aritmancia pero eso nos quitaría mucho tiempo a los dos. A mí me costó bastante pillarle el truco y eso que ya era bueno en mates _muggles_. Y tú, que llevas años sin escribir un número más que en Astronomía… - la burla fue tierna por su mirada y su sonrisa.

Lo último que quería Lily de él era hacerle perder tiempo con deberes.

-Qué va, Sev, no vale la pena. En todo caso lo intentaré por mi cuenta.

-Te va a resultar difícil, puedes preguntarme dudas si tienes. ¿No hay nadie de tu casa que pueda ayudarte?

Lily pensó en Remus y Mary, que también tenían la optativa, pero no la aprovechaban como Sev.

-Sí, claro, se lo pediré. Pero yo sí que puedo seguir preparando los ingredientes como hasta ahora, no corro ningún riesgo.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, y no me parece justo que yo no corresponda, así que mientras te pones al día con los números he tenido otra idea.

-¿Cuál?

-Tengo buena puntería. Si dejas la mochila lo más atrás posible puedo encestar las notas desde mi sitio.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás loco? Así te van a ver los serp… tus compañeros.

-¡Bah! - riendo sarcástico - A ésos ya los vigilo yo. Y si me pillan les digo que en la nota escribí _sangre-sucia_ y en paz, son muy cortos de entendederas. El que sí que me preocupa es el lobo – esto último lo dijo muy serio, clavándole la mirada.

-¿Remus? No diría nada, sabes que ya no se mete cuando te atacan Potter y Black. Puedo contárselo si quieres – mintiendo vilmente, porque Lupin ya lo sabía.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – tajante y amenazante – No confío en él, demasiado íntimo de mis enemigos. Lily, no le digas una palabra de lo que hacemos juntos.

-Pues él te aprecia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabe de mí?

-Que somos amigos, que siempre me has tratado bien. Me anima a que esté contigo y me defiende de Potter.

Sev la miró frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza, dudando durante unos segundos, pero al fin le pudo la desconfianza.

-No sé, Lily, quizá lo hace para sacarte información, eres demasiado ingenua. ¿Qué le habrás contado para que te diga todo eso? Ya sabes que odio que hablen de mí a mis espaldas, yo no le cuento a nadie nada sobre ti. Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte traído aquí.

Ya había vuelto a fastidiarla. ¿Cómo podía haberle hablado bien de Remus, sabiendo que podía estar celoso de él? Pero esta vez no lloraría, no iba a chantajearlo de nuevo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Sev muy serio, con los codos en las rodillas mirando al frente. A Lily no se le ocurría qué decir para arreglarlo, estaba muy triste, con la vista en el suelo.

-No sé, Sev, ya te he prometido que no se lo diré a nadie. Pero si ya no confías en mí… ¿no hay manera de deshacer lo del _Fidelius_?

-No, que yo sepa – secamente, sin mirarla – Quizá sí, pero me llevaría mucho tiempo investigarlo. Podría trasladarme a otra aula.

Ahora sí que estaba a punto de llorar, le estaba fastidiando la vida, con lo contento que estaba antes.

-Pero _no_ es lo que quiero – continuó Sev – Me ha costado mucho dar el paso y no voy a echarme atrás, _quiero_ confiar en ti.

“Pero vas a tener que ganártelo,” pensó Lily que podría haber añadido, con toda la razón, además. Tras otra breve pausa él continuó, ya mirándola.

-Bueno, al grano, que se nos hace tarde – tajantemente - Ya vigilaré yo al lobo, te mandaré los mensajes que pueda, seguramente no serán tantos. Así que para compensar, voy a empezar a darte clases de Defensa.

-¡No, Sev! Ya te dije que sólo era una excusa para estar contigo, prefiero que hagamos otras cosas…

-¡Lily! ¡Aclárate! – impaciente, y tajante - Me pediste ayuda. Además, he tenido tiempo de pensarlo y creo que la necesitas, hay hostilidad en el colegio y ahí afuera se está desatando una guerra – vehemente - Le estamos dando importancia a tonterías cuando lo primordial es aprender a defenderse, el _Félix Felicis_ no te librará de un _Avada_. Además, prefiero enseñarte yo a que lo hagan _tus queridos leoncitos_ – con desprecio – No tienen agallas, no entiendo cómo los seleccionaron en tu casa, no son capaces de enfrentar un duelo justo. Me gustaría pillarlos de uno en uno, a ver qué son capaces de hacer. Lo dicho, decídete, lo tomas o lo dejas – tajante y mirándola con gravedad – Pero te advierto que no va a ser divertido, la Defensa no es ninguna broma, voy a ser duro.

¡Buaaah! Y qué razón tenía, Lily sentía que había estado viviendo en una nube de algodón mientras el mundo mágico se convertía en un campo minado.

-De acuerdo, Sev, me parece bien – muy convencida.

-Buena decisión – su tono había cambiado a aprobatorio – No esperaba menos de ti. ¿Qué tal te va el domingo por la mañana? Tiene que ser el fin de semana porque por las tardes se hace de noche temprano y aquí nos quedamos sin luz.

-Vale.

-¿Podrás poner alguna buena excusa?

-Sí. El domingo por la mañana casi nadie va a la Biblioteca. Diré que voy a estudiar, y si me buscan y no estoy que he salido a dar un paseo.

-Buf… – con hastío, negando – No es que sea muy buena. Si estuvieras más acostumbrada a andar sola no te controlarían tanto – hizo una pausa - ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? – resignado, encogiéndose de hombros – En este maldito colegio es imposible tener privacidad.

Sev se volvió hacia Lily pero ella volvía a mirar al suelo.

-¿No te parece? – reclamando su atención.

Lo miró, él le sonreía sinceramente, ella se la devolvió.

-Gracias, Sev. Por las clases, por este sitio…

Iba a decirle, ‘ _por ser tú_ ,’ pero la cortó al mismo tiempo que dejaba de mirarla.

-No se merecen, hay que cuidar lo que se quiere.

¡Le acababa de decir que la quería! Pero él continuó sin dejarle responder, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al armario, encendiendo una de las velas que había encima y abriendo un cajón en la parte superior.

-Imagino que ya has aprendido el camino, pero de todas formas voy a hacerte un plano – sacando pergamino, pluma y tintero.

Se quedó de espaldas, usando la tapa del mueble como mesa, dibujando.

Lily se debatía, quería decirle algo, que lo quería, que pensaba en él, lo de la baya, cualquier cosa… Pero ahora, después de la discusión y de la charla que le había dado, no venía a cuento.

Si lo hubiera hecho al principio, besarlo cuando la acorraló contra la armadura, o luego cuando estaba tan contento, o en la ventana cuando lo tocó y se miraron… Así que se quedó callada, “seguir su ritmo.” De todos modos se verían en dos días.

Sev se volvió hacia ella tendiéndole el pedazo de pergamino. Ya no volvió a sentarse.

-Toma.

Lily lo cogió y lo miró. Era un pequeño esquema del camino que habían seguido por la quinta planta hasta el Refugio.

-¿Lo ves claro?

-Sí.

-El domingo te esperaré aquí para practicar el camino de ida, si cambias de planes hazme una seña en el desayuno – poniéndose en cuclillas y señalándole un punto en el pequeño plano – ¿Visualizas dónde es?

-Creo que sí.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que vienes – volviendo a levantarse y dirigiéndose al armario para guardar lo que había utilizado para escribir – Cuando salgamos te diré dónde es. Que-no-te-lo-pi-llen – remarcando cada sílaba – Y cuando lo memorices, quémalo.

Lily guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo.

-Ya te he dicho que puedes venir cuando quieras, pero asegúrate de que nadie te sigue – bajando del estrado y quedando en pie frente a ella con el puño en la cintura y la varita en la otra mano - Estará abierto, excepto cuando… - suspiró – yo esté dentro y quiera estar solo. En ese caso, respétame, a no ser que sea algo urgente. Si es así, llamas tres veces y después otras tres y sabré que eres tú. No te importe hacer ruido, dentro del _Fidelius_ no te oirán. También puedes dejarme mensajes o guardar cosas en el armario, aunque es pequeño. Si algo no cabe, déjalo simplemente en el aula. Por cierto, no te asustes ni me censures por los libros que tengo ahí.

Lily dedujo que trataban de Magia Oscura, probablemente sustraídos de la Sección Prohibida.

-Pero no los curiosees, no es tu estilo, ya te enseñaré yo lo que te haga falta – continuó él - Si lo haces voy a enterarme, y ya sabes, quiero confiar en ti.

-No lo haré, Sev, te lo prometo.

-Debes acostumbrarte a venir a oscuras y en silencio, el sigilo también forma parte de la Defensa. Hoy te acompañaré, será nuestra primera clase. ¿Alguna pregunta? En el pasillo no podremos hablar – había llevado las velas hasta el armario.

-No, creo que lo he entendido todo.

-Vale, pues _Lumos_ y vámonos.

Lily encendió su varita y Sev apagó las velas y las guardó en el armario, cerrándolo con un _Fermio_. La tomó de la mano para atravesar el aula hasta la puerta, cuando salieron y mientras cerraban la retuvo.

-Aquí todavía no pueden vernos ni oírnos, así que aprovecha para estudiar el terreno. Aguza el oído y atisba lo que puedas con el Lumos a ambos lados. En cuanto demos dos pasos estaremos a descubierto. Mira – señalando la armadura que estaba a la derecha de la puerta de enfrente - Ése es el primer paso. Apagas y caminas hacia ella hasta que la toques. Entonces, con el brazo izquierdo extendido en cruz, comienzas a caminar por el corredor en línea recta, contando los pasos hasta llegar a la siguiente armadura. Si te desvías que sea a la izquierda, para tocarla. Luego otra más, están a la misma distancia. La tercera la rodeas y sigues por la pared hasta el corredor a la izquierda, ése no tiene puertas ni armaduras. Cuando llegues al final, ya ves a la derecha el pasillo principal de la quinta planta. ¿Lo has entendido? ¿Necesitas que te lo repita?

-No.

-Bueno, de todos modos, ahora voy a guiarte, como a un ciego. Voy delante de ti y pones la mano derecha en mi hombro pero sin soltar la varita. Si viene alguien, pégate a la pared y no te muevas, ya me encargo yo.

-Vale.

-Ponme la mano derecha en el hombro y dame la izquierda – poniéndose delante de ella de espaldas y tomándole la izquierda con la suya.

Lily le puso la mano derecha en el hombro.

-Recuerda, silencio, y cuenta los pasos. ¿Preparada?

-Sí.

-Apaga.

- _Nox_.

-Vamos allá.

Sev la guio hasta ponerle la mano en la armadura. Se la soltó y echó a andar por el corredor en línea perfectamente recta. Lily, con el brazo izquierdo extendido, contó los pasos hasta la siguiente. Quince. El tamaño del aula, calculó. Otros quince y llegaron a la tercera, rodeándola girando a la izquierda. Al fondo del corredor sin puertas se veían las ventanas del transversal y el resplandor del principal desde la derecha. Cuando llegaron al final de la pared, Sev se detuvo. Se giró y le habló en susurros.

-El domingo te espero aquí, ahora atisba a ambos lados – se apartó para que lo hiciera.

-Hasta la pared de las ventanas y a la derecha. 

Dejó que lo hiciera sola, ahí ya se veía, manteniéndose detrás de ella tomándole la mano izquierda. Cuando llegaron a la esquina que daba al corredor principal la retuvo de nuevo.

-Vuelve a vigilar ambos lados antes de salir, por aquí pasean algunos enamorados.

“ _Como nosotros_ ,” pensó Lily, y se giró y lo abrazó repentinamente. Sev respiró hondo y tardó unos segundos en intentar apartarla suave pero firmemente, tomándola por los hombros.

-Vamos, Lily, no es el momento… ni el lugar…

Pero ella todavía se resistió un poco más.

Cuando se separó, Sev le dijo, pegando la espalda a la pared.

-Vamos, vigila y vete, izquierda hasta la escalera. Te veo el domingo.

-Hasta el domingo, Sev – e hizo lo que le había dicho.

No vio a nadie y se marchó a buen paso sin mirar atrás.

Lily no supo hasta un tiempo después por qué Sev no bajó a cenar esa noche. Cuando ella se fue él se quedó con la espalda apoyada contra el muro donde no podía verla alejarse, conteniendo el ansia de _correr_ tras ella y _besarla_ en el paseo de los enamorados. Supo que si volvía a verla en el Comedor no podría dejar de mirarla y no podía permitirse hacer tal cosa.

Así que volvió a su Refugio y se quedó a oscuras, apoyado en el alféizar de la tercera ventana contemplando Júpiter, que ya había ascendido en el cielo salpicado de estrellas, evocando el momento en que ella había puesto la mano sobre la suya, durante mucho tiempo, hasta que apareció tras las lejanas montañas la Luna menguante.


	17. El Mapa

Mientras Sev desvelaba a Lily su Refugio Secreto, dos pisos más arriba, en la casa Gryffindor…

Tras las clases del viernes, Lunático se disculpó alegando que todavía no se había recuperado del todo tras la reciente Luna llena y que iba a descansar hasta la cena, encerrándose con las cortinas echadas en su cama del dormitorio de los chicos de quinto año de Gryffindor, sabiendo que los otros tres no lo molestarían.

Lily le había contado el miércoles que había quedado esa tarde con Snape, así que el viernes por la mañana había sacado el Mapa del Merodeador del escondite donde lo guardaban y lo había llevado consigo todo el día, asegurándose así de que los otros no pudieran usarlo.

Había logrado ultimarlo tras muchas investigaciones e intentos fallidos en los últimos días del curso anterior, después de los exámenes. Lo primero que quiso hacer Cornamenta cuando estuvo listo fue buscar a Snape para emboscarlo.

_-Míralo, ahí está el muy canalla, en el corredor del quinto piso._

_-Está solo, vamos por él – dijo Canuto._

_-¿Por qué no lo dejáis en paz? No os está haciendo nada – intentó Lunático desanimarlos._

_-Puede ser la última oportunidad que tengamos de darle un buen susto antes de las vacaciones - James ya salía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda._

_-Eso, eso, que se vaya calentito para casa – replicó Sirius saliendo tras él._

_Colagusano los seguía excitado ante la ‘aventura’ de hostigar entre varios a un chico solo._

_-¿Tú no vienes? – se giró Peter hacia Remus._

_Éste, resignado, se dirigió también a la salida aunque con otra intención muy distinta, la de evitar, en la medida de lo posible, que le hicieran daño._

_Ya corrían bajando las escaleras, Cornamenta con el Mapa junto a Canuto a la cabeza, Colagusano siguiéndolos a duras penas, por lo que Lunático pronto estuvo a su altura._

_-Mira, ha girado por el segundo corredor a la derecha y luego a la izquierda – le decía James a Sirius, señalando el Mapa con la varita._

_-¿No tuvisteis bastante con lo que pasó en la Casa de los Gritos? – les recriminaba Lunático._

_-Él se lo buscó, y ahora no estás en fase – replicó James – No vamos a herirlo, sólo a asustarlo, recuerda que yo mismo le salvé la vida._

_“Y desde entonces te crees con el derecho de amargársela cada vez que se te antoja.” Ya llegaban al quinto._

_-Ha vuelto a girar a la derecha y ese pasillo no tiene salida. ¡Lo tenemos, lo tenemos!_

_Ahora era Canuto quien llevaba el Mapa, y dejó de mirarlo para avanzar más deprisa por el corredor principal. Lunático alcanzó a los otros dos, mientras Colagusano los seguía varios pasos por detrás, resollando. Cuando llegaron al segundo pasillo a la derecha, Sirius se detuvo._

_-Era por aquí – volviendo a mirar el Mapa - ¿Dónde está?_

_James se puso junto a él mirando también._

_-¿Lo has perdido? ¿No se habrá metido en algún aula?_

_-No lo veo, ha desaparecido. Y tampoco está en el pasadizo que va al segundo piso, además, lo he visto girar a la derecha._

_-Dejadlo ya – intentó Remus disuadirlos – Seguramente el Mapa todavía no funciona bien._

_-No lo creo, sale todo el mundo, incluidos nosotros – replicó Sirius._

_-Quizá esté ocultándose con un desilusionador, no sabemos si se desaparece del Mapa así. Vamos a buscarlo de todas formas – lideró James – Izquierda y derecha, ¿no Canuto?_

_-Sí, sí, seguro._

_Cuando llegaron al primer corredor oscuro, Colagusano encendió la varita._

_-Apaga eso, si está escondido nos verá y nosotros a él no – le ordenó Cornamenta, a media voz._

_Pero cuando llegaron al pasillo de las armaduras no podían ver nada y tuvieron que encender sus Lumos para volver a mirar el Mapa._

_-¿Todavía no aparece? – le preguntó James a Sirius._

_-No. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que lo perseguíamos y nos está esperando? – le preguntó Sirius a James._

_-Pero ahora nos emboscará él a nosotros – dijo Peter con voz temblorosa._

_-Somos cuatro contra uno, Colagusano, no seas gallina – le replicó Cornamenta con desprecio._

_-Dejadlo ya, el Mapa no funciona… – era Lunático, como aburrido, el puño izquierdo apoyado en la cintura._

_-Que sí – lo atajó James – Debe haberse metido por alguna de estas puertas._

_Y él y Sirius comenzaron a abrirlas e inspeccionar las aulas, mientras Peter se quedaba en la confluencia de los corredores, encogido, y Remus los seguía hasta el umbral de cada una, hastiado, con los brazos cruzados._

_Cuando llevaban abiertas un par de aulas a cada lado del pasillo, Remus les dijo, harto ya._

_-¿No aparece todavía en el Mapa?_

_-No – dijo Sirius mirándolo._

_-Pues vámonos, se habrá marchado por el pasadizo al segundo piso._

_Cornamenta se acercó a Canuto para inspeccionar también, un buen rato._

_-No aparece en todo el castillo - comentó._

_-A estas alturas ya habrá salido afuera, ya lo pillaremos en otra ocasión – dijo Lunático._

_Y se volvieron frustrados por donde habían venido, mientras Remus, a sus espaldas para que no lo vieran, esbozaba una sonrisa satisfecha pensando, “¿Qué narices habrá hecho Snape para desaparecer así?”_

A finales de septiembre, cuando Lily le contó que había logrado quedar con Snape en la Biblioteca, Remus se quedó el Mapa mientras iban los cuatro a Hogsmeade, simplemente para que los otros no los vieran juntos ahora que preferían llevarlo a escondidas.

Se ocultó varias veces durante el día para buscar dónde estaban. Vio primero a Lily sola en la Biblioteca y a Snape bajo el haya, y luego a ambos allí. Y después ya no volvió a encontrarlos en el Mapa ni siquiera después de cenar, porque evidentemente no aparecía en el mismo el dormitorio de las chicas Gryffindor ni la casa Slytherin, lugares a los que el cuarteto no tenía acceso, y pensó que durante el día se habían desilusionado, pues para entonces ya habían comprobado que conjurando ese hechizo se desaparecía del Mapa. Se quedó más tranquilo, pues había llegado a pensar que debería sustraerlo cada vez que quedaran para que no los descubrieran.

Pero al día siguiente Lily le contó que habían estado en el Bosque, con lo que no solucionaba nada. Por eso le dijo en la Biblioteca que lo avisara cuando volvieran a quedar con él, poniéndole como excusa que vigilaría mientras tanto a James para que no los molestara.

Pero lo que en realidad hizo ese viernes mientras Lily esperaba a Snape en el vestíbulo, fue encerrarse con el Mapa del Merodeador, para descubrir de una vez dónde se metían y si estaban a salvo.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – pronunció el conjuro tocando el pergamino con la varita, aunque eran las mejores.

Las líneas de la portada se dibujaron lentamente y lo desplegó, buscando ansioso por todo el castillo sus nombres, atisbando por fin a Snape llegando al quinto piso y a Lily al segundo. Vio cómo la esperaba en cada revuelta del camino, pero no andaban juntos. Bien. Se dirigían al mismo lugar donde desapareció el año anterior.

Supuso que en los corredores oscuros la guio con un _Lumos_ , porque no se unió a él hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta de un aula del pasillo de las armaduras. Vio a Lily asomarse al aula sin entrar, después a Snape desaparecer y volver a aparecer en movimiento en dos ocasiones y luego a ambos arrinconarse en el hueco de la armadura de la puerta de enfrente y desaparecer. “Eso ha sido un desilusionador pero… ¿y lo de antes?”

Tardaron unos minutos, pensó que estaba besándola y se sintió un entrometido. Volvieron a aparecer y se quedaron un par de minutos en el centro del corredor. Y después los vio desaparecer ¡a ambos!, igual que Snape lo había hecho al principio, dando un paso hacia la puerta. “Eso no es un desilusionador, es otro hechizo.” Y entendió que cuando se habían ocultado tras la armadura, Snape había estado explicándole a Lily cómo hacerlo.

Descansó un rato de mirar el Mapa, seguro de que pasaría un tiempo antes de que volvieran a aparecer, debían haberse metido en el aula a la que Lily se había asomado al principio. Aun así le echaba un ojo de cuando en cuando buscándolos por el castillo. Después ya miraba cada medio minuto al pasillo del quinto piso. Por fin los vio caminando despacio, Snape delante y Lily justo detrás, debía estar enseñándola a recorrerlo en la oscuridad. Se separaron en el corredor principal, que llevaba a las escaleras y ya estaba iluminado. Cerró el Mapa.

-Travesura realizada.

Muy bien. Sólo se arriesgaban unos breves minutos mientras andaban juntos por los pasillos, pero eso sería sólo al principio, hasta que Lily aprendiera a ir sola.

Podría haberlo dejado ahí, pero le picó la curiosidad. ¿Qué narices habría inventado Snape para desaparecer dentro del colegio sin un desilusionador? Quiso averiguar el secreto del pasillo del quinto y se quedó con el Mapa hasta el día siguiente.

Se despertó muy temprano para no encontrarse con nadie y comprobó con el Mapa que Lily y Snape no aparecían, imaginando que estarían durmiendo.

Lo llevó consigo vigilando de tanto en tanto que seguían sin aparecer, y llegó ante la puerta del pasillo de las armaduras donde se habían esfumado.

La abrió, estaba llena de cochambrosos pupitres cubiertos de polvo, las ventanas sucias, dudaba que Snape hubiera llevado a Lily a un lugar tan poco acogedor. Y además, no había señal alguna de que nadie hubiera entrado allí en mucho tiempo y él mismo seguía apareciendo en el Mapa. Probó con las dos aulas adyacentes por si se había confundido, aunque estaba seguro de que no, y lo mismo.

Cayó en la cuenta de que al principio Snape desaparecía y Lily no, después se habían desilusionado para explicarle cómo hacerlo y más tarde se quedaron frente a la puerta un par de minutos… ¡un _Fidelius_!

Debía ser eso, había un aula que no existía para nadie más que para ellos, no tenía idea de que pudiera hacerse excepto en las viviendas, y además no se esfumaban al entrar por la puerta, sino en el espacio frente a ella, para poder vigilar desde allí. Desde luego, este Snape era un portento.

Ya podía estar tranquilo, un _Fidelius_ era el conjuro protector más seguro, sólo el Guardián del Secreto, el propio Snape, podía deshacerlo, ni siquiera Lily sería capaz de revelarlo. No tendría que destruir el Mapa ni ponerlos sobre aviso, ya sería mala suerte que en los pocos minutos que pasaban a descubierto diera la casualidad de que James o Sirius los buscaran.

Y aunque lo hicieran, difícilmente podrían alcanzarlos antes de llegar al _Fidelius_ , como pasó la primera vez con Snape. E incluso si descubrieran el lugar exacto donde desaparecían, como lo había hecho él, sólo encontrarían el aula abandonada en que se hallaba ahora mismo.

Su amiga, sus amigos, pues aunque no trataba con Snape ya le tenía cierto aprecio, estaban a salvo. Tras asegurarse de que ambos seguían sin aparecer en el Mapa volvió sobre sus pasos, prometiéndose a sí mismo, a no ser que se tratara de una urgencia, no volver a espiarlos más.

Poco rato más tarde, después del desayuno, le preguntó a Lily, sólo por disimular, pues habría resultado extraño no hacerlo.

-¿Qué tal ayer, arreglasteis lo de Pociones?

-Sí, sí, todo arreglado.

-Me alegro.

La sintió reticente a seguir hablando y no insistió más, ‘respetando’ la privacidad de su amiga.


	18. Clase de Duelo

Lily pasó el sábado con sus compañeras, paseando y estudiando a ratos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor para, en la medida de lo posible, disimular su ausencia del domingo. No se le iba de la cabeza lo ocurrido el día anterior. Sev se había esforzado tanto en conseguir un lugar seguro, y lo había compartido con ella…

Pronto se le ocurrió cómo contribuir, aunque fuera sólo con un pequeño detalle, y esa noche esperó a que todos se acostaran y hechizó dos cojines de los sofás para reducirlos, y también una manta del baúl común de su dormitorio, donde se guardaban por si alguna chica las necesitaba. Los elfos repondrían los objetos sustraídos durante la noche o al día siguiente. Guardó todo en la mochila, junto al libro de DCAO de quinto año.

Tras desayunar el domingo, aguardó un rato para darle tiempo a Sev a esperarla antes de subir al quinto piso. Lo encontró pegado a la pared del primer corredor sin ventanas, desde donde no se le veía hasta llegar a él.

-¿Qué tal, Lily? – susurró, asomándose por si los veían.

-Hola, Sev – pegándose a la pared junto a él.

Sin más preámbulos él comenzó a explicarle:

-Ahora es de día y se ve hasta el fondo del corredor – señalándole el de las armaduras, transversal – Pero de noche no, así que vas a cerrar los ojos y voy a guiarte como el otro día. Vas a tener que llevar la varita en la izquierda.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque vamos a recorrer la pared de enfrente hasta doblar la esquina y toparnos con la primera armadura.

-Vale.

Lo hicieron. Cruzaron a la otra pared y esta vez Lily puso la izquierda con la varita en el hombro de Sev para recorrerla con la derecha libre. Cuando llegaron a la esquina giraron, y enseguida Lily tocó la primera armadura.

-¿La tienes? Rodéala – le dijo él y Lily lo hizo – Y ahora desplázate de lado sin dejar de tocarla, extendiendo el brazo, hasta el centro del pasillo – lo obedeció – Muy bien. Cambio de mano.

Lily quitó la mano que tenía sobre la armadura de la derecha, se pasó a ésta la varita y la puso sobre el hombro de Sev. Él ya le tomaba la izquierda con la suya hasta que tocó la armadura del otro lado.

-Y ahora como el otro día, dos armaduras más y estamos en el Fidelius. Cuenta los pasos. ¿Preparada?

-Sí.

-Vamos.

Echaron a andar a lo largo del corredor hasta llegar a la puerta del Refugio.

-Ya estamos protegidos – él habló por fin en tono normal – Pero antes de entrar, espera un poco y atisba con el _Lumos_ por si alguien nos ha seguido.

Lily lo hizo.

-Bien. Cuando lo hagas unas cuantas veces ya no necesitarás las armaduras para guiarte, andarás a buen paso por el centro sin desviarte – dijo al tiempo que le abría la puerta – Pasa.

Lily se maravilló de nuevo al ver el Refugio a la luz de la mañana. El sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas emplomadas, proyectando en el suelo dibujos en forma de rombos de sombras y luz.

-¿Qué te parece de día? – le preguntó Sev, ilusionado – Es perfecto para entrenar, aunque hasta ahora nunca haya podido hacerlo con alguien.

Ella avanzó hasta el estrado, sentándose y sacando de la mochila los cojines y la manta reducidos y el libro que traía.

-¿Qué es eso? – la interrogó.

No le respondió, sólo los hechizó de nuevo devolviéndoles su tamaño normal.

-Son para que estemos más cómodos.

-Genial… ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Los cojines servirán también para no hacernos daño con algunos hechizos - hizo una pausa, mirando alrededor – Y además me acabas de dar una idea para deshacernos de los trastos. Anda, ayúdame.

Comenzaron a reducir de uno en uno los pupitres y sillas que, apilados, cubrían dos paredes del aula, comenzando cada uno por un extremo para no molestarse y levitándolos para recolocarlos contra la pared de la puerta, frente a las ventanas. Sev le comentaba:

-Hasta ahora usaba un pupitre como blanco, colocándolo sobre el estrado para no causar demasiado destrozo, y después lo reparaba. Ahora, con las paredes desnudas frente a frente, ya no romperemos nada, la piedra es más resistente.

Redujeron también la pizarra, la arrimaron a un extremo de la pared todavía libre y acordaron dejar de su propio tamaño dos sillas y el escritorio del profesor sobre el estrado en el extremo opuesto al armario, para utilizarlo si tenían que estudiar o escribir alguna vez.

-Nos servirá para tus dudas de Aritmancia – dijo Sev – Pero eso lo dejamos para cuando quedemos por la tarde, ahora hay que aprovechar la luz.

Lily sugirió sustraer un par de teas del corredor principal para instalarlas también en el aula, pero Sev no estuvo de acuerdo.

-Eso despertaría sospechas, y necesitaríamos un hechizo purificador del aire, de lo contrario nos ahogaríamos con las ventanas cerradas. Yo no lo conozco, ¿tú sí?

-Yo tampoco.

-Perderíamos tiempo en buscarlo. Por cierto, voy a ventilar.

Se dirigió a las dos ventanas de los extremos, abriéndolas. Ahora el aula, casi totalmente despejada, con la fresca brisa que entraba y la luz del sol, se veía diáfana. Lily se había sentado en el estrado, abriendo el libro que traía por la primera lección. Sev se acercó observando el volumen.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿El libro de quinto? No, no, ni lo sueñes, comenzaremos desde el principio. No vuelvas a traerlo por el momento, ni ningún otro. Aprenderás lo realmente útil de memoria, hasta que seas capaz de ejecutarlo automáticamente, sin pensar.

Así que no iba a ceñirse al programa como le dijo en el Bosque. Realmente quería enseñarle a defenderse por sí misma.

-Vamos, hay que aprovechar el tiempo, ya hemos perdido bastante.

Se colocaron cada uno a un extremo del aula, dejando a Lily la ventaja de estar más elevada, sobre el estrado.

-Reverencia – dijo Sev inclinándose con la varita vertical a la altura del rostro.

Lily lo imitó, comenzaron con un simple _Expelliarmus_.

-Desármame – le ordenó.

Lily lo consiguió a la primera, cayendo la varita de Sev al suelo, él la recogió.

-Vale, esto es lo que nos enseñan, pero sirve de bien poco si el otro puede recuperarla. Si en lugar de simplemente apuntar, haces este movimiento… – dibujó un corto arco que comenzaba apuntando a ella y con un giro de muñeca colocaba la varita vertical, inclinada ligeramente a su izquierda - …la varita que arrebatas viene a tu mano. Ponte en guardia y observa. _Expelliarmus_ – al tiempo que repetía el movimiento.

La varita de Lily saltó de su mano, describiendo un amplio arco a lo largo del aula hasta la mano izquierda de Sev, que sólo tuvo que inclinarse un poco para cazarla al vuelo.

-Y así, se acabó el duelo sin necesidad de herir a nadie – doblando los brazos encogiéndose de hombros con una varita en cada mano – Y además, ahora no porque esto no cuenta… - acercándose hasta el estrado para devolvérsela - …estamos practicando, pero en un enfrentamiento real, si arrebatas la varita pasa a pertenecerte a ti. Toma. ¿Lo has pillado? – volviendo a hacer el pase al tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás - ¿Te lo repito?

-¿Es así? – imitando el movimiento.

–Sí, pero más brusco, como un golpe en la ‘a’ de _Expelliarmus_. Venga, inténtalo.

- _Expelliarmus_.

Lily lo hizo, y la varita de Sev fue a chocar contra la hoja abierta de la ventana que quedaba su izquierda.

-¡Buaaah! ¡Por qué poco me dejas sin varita! – llevándose las manos a la cabeza y carcajeándose.

Lily también rio, Sev se agachó a recogerla.

-Bueno, será mejor que cerremos las ventanas - lo hizo – A tu izquierda, Lily, me pondré más cerca – colocándose en el centro del aula – Vamos, hazlo de nuevo.

Lily lo intentó otra vez y en esta ocasión la varita cayó a la derecha de Sev, a medio camino entre ambos.

-Mucho mejor. Te falta decisión, ganas de quitármela, por eso no ha llegado hasta ti, has de poner voluntad en vencerme. Otra vez.

Ella lo intentó unas cuantas veces más, hasta que consiguió en un par de ocasiones que la varita arrebatada cayera junto a ella, aunque no logró atraparla.

-Bueno, lo tienes. Te faltan reflejos para cazarla, pero al menos ya está más cerca de ti que de tu enemigo. _Eso_ es desarmar. Seguiremos practicándolo, vamos a otra cosa, de lo contrario nos aburrimos. Ahora, simplemente me desarmas, no intentes atraparla, sólo apunta, pero voy a estar en movimiento. Dale.

Lily comenzó a lanzarle el hechizo repetidas veces y Sev lo esquivaba haciendo rápidas fintas a los lados, adelante y atrás y en diagonal o simplemente arqueándose. Ella nunca lo había visto en acción y pensó que se movía como un felino.

-Has de adivinar hacia dónde voy a moverme para esquivarte y lanzarlo ahí.

Esta vez le costó muchos intentos conseguirlo, cuando lo logró tres veces más él le dijo:

-Basta de esto, ahora utilizaré un _Protego_. Te daré cierta ventaja, no lo conjuraré hasta que comiences el movimiento, como si no lo esperara.

Pero a pesar de eso, él siempre era más rápido y su hechizo chocó cinco veces contra el escudo de Sev. Lily se desanimó.

-Lo siento, Sev, soy un desastre.

-Vamos, no te preocupes, no es culpa tuya sino de la pésima educación que hemos recibido. En lugar de todas esas bobadas sobre vampiros, grindylows y _licántropos_ … - remarcando la palabra - …deberían darnos clases de Duelo, es lo yo haría si llego a ser profesor. Debería haber empezado a entrenarte mucho antes… - suspirando – Vamos a cambiar – animoso – Ahora yo te ataco y tú te defiendes, puedes esquivarme o usar el _Protego_ , lo que prefieras en cada momento, aunque te conviene aprender a moverte, con el escudo no puedes lanzar un nuevo hechizo para atacar.

Esta vez logró al tercer intento que Sev no la desarmara.

-¡Muy bien! Lo has logrado, hagámoslo algunas veces más.

Siguieron así, alternándose en ataque y defensa, también con otros hechizos básicos ya conocidos por Lily, no peligrosos. Pero cada vez que ella conseguía alguna mejora, le quedaba la sensación de que Sev se había dejado ganar para no desmoralizarla.

Era demasiado superior a ella. No le daba tregua, y cuando llevaban alrededor de hora y media, el sol se había desplazado y ya no iluminaba el aula directamente, Lily estaba agotada.

-¿Podemos descansar un rato, Sev? No puedo más.

-Vale, tienes razón, me olvido de que es tu primera clase – pero le hizo el primer reproche de la mañana – Aunque para vivir en el séptimo, estás en muy baja forma, debes mejorarla.

Lily se había sentado en el estrado con la esperanza de que Sev también lo hiciera a su lado. Pero él dijo:

-Pararemos diez minutos pero no perderemos el tiempo, queda menos de una hora para el almuerzo, y si ambos llegamos tarde despertaría recelos. Mientras descansas, te mostraré los movimientos de perfil, toda la postura del cuerpo es importante, intenta memorizarlos para reproducirlos.

Situándose un poco más cerca, le anunciaba el hechizo que iba a realizar y después ejecutaba el movimiento sin pronunciarlo para no hacerlo efectivo. Después se giraba del otro lado para que ella pudiera apreciar la visión completa.

Lily estaba tan extasiada admirándolo que no prestaba ninguna atención a lo que le explicaba. ‘Un leve giro de la varita a la derecha…’, ‘Rápida y corta línea recta hacia arriba…’, ‘Media circunferencia en sentido contrario al reloj…’

Sus movimientos eran tan precisos y elegantes como los de un esgrimista _muggle_. No parecía él, que habitualmente andaba un tanto encorvado, se habría pasado el día entero contemplándolo. Los diez minutos se le pasaron en un vuelo.

-Queda media hora, es un fastidio que estemos en los días más cortos del año, las tardes son mucho más largas pero sin luz. He de pensar cómo hacer lo de las teas. Vamos a repasar todo lo que hemos hecho hoy, ahora atacaremos los dos, usando el _Protego_ cuando nos parezca. ¿De acuerdo?

Lily asintió, perdiendo toda esperanza de acercamiento romántico también esta vez. Lo hicieron como había dicho y ahora ella consiguió hechizarlo un par de veces y protegerse algunas más, y esta vez le dio la impresión de que realmente lo había conseguido por sí misma, sin que él le diera ventaja, pero, ¿quién sabe? Sev era un maestro del disimulo.

Cuando dieron por terminada la clase, le dijo:

-Muy bien Lily, tal y como has empezado, has logrado mejorar mucho. Eres una alumna fantástica. Recoge y vámonos.

Sev sólo había llevado la varita. Lily no se resignaba a verlo sólo en las clases, habiendo apreciado la actitud de él. Sólo se habían tocado al conducirla por el corredor, y se demoró metiendo el libro en la mochila mientras él la esperaba con los brazos en jarras, de perfil, sin mirarla, para darse tiempo a preguntarle tímidamente:

-¿Te gustaría quedar otro día, aparte de las clases, para dar un paseo? El próximo sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade de nuevo.

Él no la encaró para responderle:

-Lily, no podemos quedar cada vez que estén todos allí y nosotros no. ¿Acaso no te preguntaron tus amigas qué habías hecho? Porque a mí sí que lo hicieron, y eso que yo desaparezco continuamente. Ya bastante riesgo corremos pasando toda la mañana escondidos. He pensado que para variar, por si alguien se ha dado cuenta, el próximo domingo quedemos después de almorzar – volvió la cabeza hacia ella - ¿Podrás?

-Supongo que sí.

-Intentaré conseguir las teas, tú podrías encargarte de buscar el hechizo purificador. Por si no lo conseguimos, prepara algo de Aritmancia y aprovecharemos la noche con eso. Toma – sacándose un trozo de pergamino doblado del bolsillo - Es una lista de los temas de tercero que resultan útiles en Pociones. Consigue el libro en la Biblioteca y comienza por los conceptos básicos, están ordenados. Y ahora, venga, ya vamos con el tiempo muy justo y todavía he de ayudarte en el corredor. Te dejaré en el que no tiene puertas, ya has visto que de día se ve perfectamente. Yo bajaré por el pasadizo al segundo piso y así llegaré antes que tú al Comedor.

Y se giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta, Lily lo siguió. Antes de abrir le dijo:

-Quedamos el próximo domingo después de almorzar donde voy a dejarte hoy, por si no puedo pasarte ninguna nota en Pociones. Si no pudieras, durante el almuerzo me haces una seña – abrió la puerta - Lo hacemos como el viernes, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí, sí.

Salieron del Refugio y atisbaron con un _Lumos_ , todavía protegidos por el _Fidelius_ , si había alguien a la vista.

- _Nox_. ¡Vamos!

Volvió a guiarla como la otra vez. Cuando llegaron al corredor donde iban a separarse, Sev le estrechó la mano izquierda con la suya como despedida, sin volverse, durante apenas dos segundos, y siguió adelante a buen paso, perdiéndose enseguida entre las sombras. Lily giró a su vez a la izquierda, deshaciendo el camino ya conocido.

Ambos pensaron en el mismo instante que ojalá tuvieran un Giratiempo para poder verse más y hacer tantas cosas que les quedaban pendientes…


	19. La Princesa

Comenzó una nueva semana y Lily se percató de que Sev ya no la miraba en el Comedor, pero no le importó, pues ahora se había establecido una triple corriente de comunicación entre ellos. La aparente indiferencia que mostraban ante el resto de la gente, las furtivas ayudas en Pociones sin contacto directo, y por último y lo mejor, los encuentros en el Refugio Secreto.

Pero ninguna de ellas cumplía las ilusiones de Lily, y desde que descubriera el libro de endemismos, volvía a sacarlo de su escondite al menos dos veces por semana comprobando allí mismo, al fondo del corredor de Herbología, que su nota seguía sin respuesta.

Se dedicó a ratos a buscar el hechizo purificador de aire, encontrándolo en un manual llamado ‘El hogar mágico. Útiles hechizos domésticos’, en la sección de Encantamientos.

El miércoles en clase de Pociones probaron el nuevo sistema de transmisión de información. Ahora Lily dejaba la mochila a la altura del banco de Remus, como él ya conocía el ardid no pasaría nada si se percataba.

Pero ya no tenía manera de saber cuándo Sev le enviaba las notas, así que debía demorarse más todavía en preparar la poción y mirar la mochila cada diez minutos para ver si le había llegado alguna.

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que este sistema también resultaba sospechoso, pero como ahora la que corría mayor riesgo era ella, se conformó por el momento y decidió ponerse cuanto antes con la Aritmancia.

La tercera vez que miró había una bolita de pergamino en la mochila. Por un lado venía la instrucción para la pócima justo a tiempo para la etapa de la preparación en la que se encontraba, y por el otro decía:

**_Tengo las t., si tienes el h. coloca el cuchillo en el borde de la mesa._ **

“¡Bien!” pensó, desde luego formaban un buen equipo. Hizo lo que le pedía de inmediato. Media hora después le llegó otra nota. Por una cara una nueva modificación, y por la otra:

**_¡Genial!_ **

Volvían a ser los cómplices de siempre, pero con más emoción.

Ya había conseguido el libro de Aritmancia en la Biblioteca y leyó el primer tema con atención. Trataba sobre cómo consultar complicadas tablas numéricas que para ella no tenían pies ni cabeza. Sev tenía razón cuando dijo que le iba a resultar complicado, así que decidió pedir ayuda a Remus. Aunque apenas habían hablado desde que Sev le dijera que no debía contarle a nadie lo que hacían, el lobito estuvo encantado de echarle una mano.

-Es para Pociones, ¿verdad? – le preguntó él.

-Sí, para aprender a modificarlas.

-Yo no llego a tanto, pero puedo enseñarte a leer las tablas que se utilizan. Haremos un intercambio, cuando sepas aplicarlas, me enseñas tú a mí. Ya sabes, con mi peludo problema, tengo que tirar mucho de Medimagia.

Pasaron una velada tras la cena en la Sala Común con el tema, él no le preguntó nada sobre Sev.

Llegó el domingo y llovía. Había mucha más gente dentro del castillo o en la Biblioteca y no había excusa para salir a pasear. Se le ocurrió el pretexto de ir a ver a Hagrid, no lo había visitado desde que comenzó el curso, así que subió a la Sala Común a ponerse la capa, esperando que ninguna de sus compañeras quisiera unírsele, pero Potter andaba por allí a la que cae y se ofreció a acompañarla él.

-Ya voy yo contigo, Evans, podrías considerarlo nuestra primera cita.

Ella fingió más furia de la que sentía cuando le respondió:

-Prefiero quedarme a ir contigo a ninguna parte. Si vienes me escaparé por el primer corredor que encuentre.

Pero Remus ya se había acercado a Potter y lo sujetaba por el brazo desde atrás.

-Déjala en paz, James, siempre estás agobiándola.

Lily salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, apresurándose por las escaleras. Ella no lo supo hasta un tiempo después, en cuanto se aseguró de que Potter no la seguiría, el lobito subió al dormitorio de los chicos de quinto a esconder el Mapa.

Cuando Lily llegó a mitad del tramo de escaleras entre la sexta y la quinta planta, esperó un rato para asegurarse de que Potter no había salido tras ella, y luego bajó pausadamente cruzándose con algunos alumnos y llegó a su piso, que estaba vacío.

Alcanzó el corredor de las armaduras pero no vio a Sev donde habían quedado. No le dio tiempo a pensar que la había dejado plantada porque apareció inmediatamente detrás de la esquina. Le pidió silencio con un gesto y no le habló hasta que llegaron al aula.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? He tenido que conjurar un desilusionador para esperarte, ponemos en riesgo el secreto.

Lily le explicó lo ocurrido.

-Maldito Potter, parece que no tiene otra cosa que hacer que amargarnos la vida, acabará descubriéndonos. Si hubieras venido directamente desde el Comedor, esto no habría pasado. Tienes demasiada gente alrededor controlándote, y pocos o ninguno merecen la pena. Debes aprender a defender tu espacio, a hacerte respetar, que te dejen en paz sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. Ahora sólo falta que ese imbécil vaya donde Hagrid a buscarte y no te vea allí. Si luego te preguntan, di que querías estar sola y te has metido en un aula vacía a estudiar, hay decenas en el castillo.

Pues bien empezaban hoy.

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, ya seguiremos hablando cuando caiga la noche.

Comenzaron la segunda clase de Duelo repasando lo visto en la primera. Le costó un poco pillarle el tranquillo, pero siempre que conseguía algo Sev la felicitaba, y cuando no, la alentaba para que no se desanimara. La verdad, tenía mucha paciencia con ella.

Después siguieron con nuevos hechizos, algunos no conocidos por Lily y más peligrosos, por lo que aumentaron de tamaño los cojines para usarlos como colchones para caer al suelo. Aun así, ella se hizo daño en un codo y él la curó con un conjuro.

-He de enseñarte también a caer y levantarte.

Y ella se ilusionó porque eso tal vez supondría algún tipo de contacto físico. Pronto estuvieron en penumbra, el crepúsculo se adelantó debido al cielo encapotado.

-¿Tienes el hechizo purificador? – le preguntó Sev.

-Sí, traigo el libro – sacándolo de la mochila.

-¿Has dicho que ibas a ver a Hagrid con la mochila? – encarándola, alzando una ceja, con una sonrisa irónica y negando - Imagino que no habrás tenido ocasión de probarlo – encendiendo una de las teas con la varita – Lo haremos ahora.

Las teas estaban perfectamente colocadas a cierta altura en la pared frente a las ventanas. Esperaron a que se acumulara algo de humo y Lily lo conjuró al primer intento, luego Sev hizo lo mismo.

-Perfecto – dijo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste las teas?

-Luego te lo cuento, cuando tengamos que parar para eliminar el humo – encendiendo la segunda – Ahora vamos a seguir.

Y continuaron con más hechizos nuevos.

A la media hora debieron parar para purificar el aire, Sev le explicó cómo consiguió las antorchas.

-Tuve que salir dos noches. Había pensado robarlas del segundo piso y subir por el pasadizo, pero cuando llegué me encontré con la señora Norris, lo que significaba que Filch andaba cerca. Me escondí en el aula de Transformaciones porque la maldita gata te detecta igualmente si te desilusionas, ella es la verdadera vigilante y no Filch. Esperé un buen rato, por suerte no había hecho nada todavía y al parecer se marcharon sin darse cuenta de que estaba ahí.

De nuevo Sev arriesgándose mucho más que ella.

-Al día siguiente tuve más suerte, las reduje y las desprendí de la pared con un _Diffindo_. Me costó varios intentos porque lo que rompí fue la piedra y no el soporte. Luego las traje aquí por el pasadizo, es arriesgado usarlo de noche porque Filch lo conoce, pero sin problema. Eso fue el lunes, luego vine otra tarde para colocarlas.

-Me siento mal porque te haya costado tanto trabajo.

-¡Bah! – sarcástico – Si no fue nada.

Aunque estaban conjurando el humo entre ambos tardaron un buen rato, porque debían ir recorriendo toda el aula para hacerlo, y al mismo tiempo las teas seguían ardiendo y se acumulaba más.

-Esto no funciona, ese libro debería llamarse ‘Hechizos inútiles’ – riendo – Acabaríamos antes ventilando el aula aunque pasemos un poco de frío. Pero hoy es imposible, con esta tormenta no podemos abrir. Por cierto… – mirándola con expresión de incredulidad - ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido decir que ibas a ver a Hagrid con el tiempo que hace? Por Merlín… - musitó, llevándose la mano a la frente y negando – Definitivamente, no sabes disimular.

No se le pasaba.

-Hoy no vamos a poder hacer nada más – yendo por las velas al armario.

-Se me ocurre una idea, quizá no para hoy, pero puede servir – propuso Lily.

-Ah, ¿sí? Dime – mientras encendía dos velas y las dejaba al borde del estrado.

-En el libro de hechizos domésticos ‘ _inútiles_ ’ – con sorna - viene también un encantamiento calefactor, es como un desilusionador, puedes trazarlo alrededor de ti. Podríamos practicar con las ventanas abiertas conjurándolo a toda el aula.

-Vaya… qué buena idea, Lily. Hoy no merece la pena, claro, con este viento las antorchas arderían mal - mientras las apagaba – Pero servirá cuando no haya tormenta – hizo una pausa volviéndose a mirarla – Podemos probarlo ahora.

-Vale – dijo Lily, y buscó el hechizo en el libro – Se puede regular la temperatura.

-Setenta grados irán bien.

Y subiendo y bajando del estrado Lily conjuró un amplio círculo alrededor de las velas y de Sev, que ya se había sentado junto a ellas.

-Bueno, éste al menos sí que funciona, ya se siente el calor. Deberías dedicarte a Encantamientos y no a Pociones, se te da todavía mejor. Bravo, Lily, eres fenomenal.

Cuando ella se ubicó al otro lado de las palmatorias resignándose a estar separados de nuevo, Sev le preguntó mirándola directamente.

-Bueno, ha sido corta, pero… ¿te ha gustado la clase? ¿Crees que la has aprovechado?

-Eso deberías decírmelo tú.

-Yo ya te lo digo cada vez que haces algo bien. Me gustaría saber si yo también lo hago… – con una cierta inseguridad en los ojos y en la voz.

¡Qué idiota se sintió! Llevaban dos clases y ni siquiera le había dado las gracias.

-Claro que sí, Sev, eres el mejor maestro que he tenido, con mucha diferencia, además.

Él respiró aliviado y sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias Lily, es la primera vez que hago esto, pero llevo años imaginando cómo sería. Me tranquiliza mucho saber que soy capaz de enseñar, y me alegra que tú seas mi primera alumna. Significa mucho para mí.

¡Por Merlín! Cómo había cambiado. Desde que le desveló el Refugio, él se mostraba tan abierto, esperanzado, locuaz, estaba desconocido. Ojalá también se debiera a lo ocurrido en el Bosque.

-¿Y a tus compañeros? ¿Nunca les has enseñado?

-¿A ésos? – con desprecio - ¿Y que cualquier día se vuelvan contra mí? Ya bastante tengo con los tuyos, me extraña que este año todavía no me los haya topado – hizo un gesto de desdén y una pausa - Bueno, cambiando de tema, hoy te enseñaré el pasadizo que lleva al segundo piso, es más rápido y más seguro de día siempre que nadie te vea entrar o salir. Y se me ha ocurrido un código para comunicarnos por si tenemos alguna emergencia y necesitamos vernos aquí. Lo usaremos en el Comedor en cuanto el último de nosotros se siente, en el desayuno si queremos quedar por la mañana, en el almuerzo para la tarde o en la cena para la noche. Atiende, esto sin más – mostró el índice en alto a la altura del hombro – inmediatamente después de salir del Comedor. En ese caso, espera que yo salga primero. Ahora las horas, para los días de clase. ¿Ves mis manos sobre la mesa desde tu sitio?

-No siempre.

-Yo tampoco las tuyas, lo haremos a la altura del pecho – se llevó la mano cerrada al torso y fue abriendo los dedos de uno en uno, contando – Eso es fácil. Pero la más importante es ésta, cinco – puño cerrado – más uno – un solo dedo – la hora de salir de clase. Las demás con el puño y más dedos hasta llegar a diez – puño y palma – Once y doce, le sumas uno o dos dedos. ¿Lo has entendido? ¿Te lo repito?

-No es necesario, Sev, es muy fácil.

-Vale, pues hazlo.

Lily repitió todos los gestos diciendo al mismo tiempo lo que significaban.

-Perfecto. Si me has entendido y puedes venir, repites lo que yo haya hecho y ya no vuelves a mirarme en toda la comida por si alguien nos ha visto. Si no puedes, simplemente niega con la cabeza. Y si no te has enterado bien, no hagas nada, pero no te quedes mirándome todo el tiempo, sólo de vez en cuando, ya te cazaré yo. Y si eres tú la que quieres quedar, lo mismo, yo te responderé.

¡Vaya tela! Nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderla.

-Bueno, aún queda un buen rato para la cena… - recostándose con las palmas apoyadas por detrás - ¿Quieres irte ya? ¿O hacemos _algo más_ …? – con cierto tono sugerente.

“¿Cómo lanzarme sobre ti y comerte a besos?” pensó Lily.

-Quizá ya te echan de menos en casa… La cabaña de Hagrid… – sonriéndole con ternura y negando con la cabeza.

¡Dios!, cuando se ponía así era encantador… Que se fueran los de su casa a tomar viento fresco, claro que quería quedarse. Se la devolvió.

-Me da igual, ahora ya me has dado una buena excusa que poner.

-Ya… Al principio no van a creerte, a mí me pasó lo mismo, pero luego se acostumbrarán, siempre que no nos pillen juntos, claro.

Quedaron mirándose unos largos segundos separados por las velas. Sev se volvió hacia su mochila abierta, junto a ella.

-Veo que traes algo más… ¿puedo? – la miró, inclinando el cuerpo hacia el macuto y alargando el brazo.

-Sí, claro.

-¡Ah! – sacando el libro de Aritmancia - ¿Has podido hacer algo? ¿Te han ayudado en casa?

-Sí, a comprender las tablas del primer tema, pero nada más por el momento.

-Muy bien, al menos hay algún Gryffindor que vale la pena. ¿Hiciste problemas? ¿Te quedó alguna duda?

-No, no hice ningún ejercicio.

-Entonces no puedes saber si lo has comprendido, vamos a comprobarlo, te haré un pequeño test – se levantó - ¿Ponemos la mesa en otro sitio? – señalándola con la varita, estaba sobre la repisa pegada a la pared, con las dos sillas dispuestas.

-No sé, no hace falta…

-Ya… Hoy no merece la pena ponerla frente a la ventana, está cubierto y no se ve el cielo. Si fuera de día sí, por las vistas, pero claro, si fuera de día… estaríamos practicando Duelo – se rio de sí mismo – Venga, vamos a ello, ¿has traído material?

Lily llevaba de todo.

-Sí, claro.

-¡Por Merlín! Has dicho que ibas a ver a Hagrid con la mochila, dos libros y útiles para escribir, y todavía lo han creído - divertido – Gryffindor, mucho músculo y poco cerebro.

Era una frase típica suya, esta vez Lily rio.

Sev se dirigió hasta la mesa con el libro, dejándolo encima, y realizó un amplio pase alrededor de las sillas. Lily entendió que estaba conjurando el calefactor, que le había escuchado a ella, no verbalmente. Subió al estrado, y cuando se acercó a la mesa, Sev sacó la silla de la derecha ofreciéndosela.

-Señorita… - Lily se sentó - ¿Sientes el calor? ¿Me ha salido bien?

-Sí, Sev, lo has hecho muy bien.

-Gracias, pero el mérito es tuyo, tú eres la experta.

Lily sacó sus bártulos mientras Sev iba por las velas, que dejó ante ella en la mesa, y luego por su pluma al armario. Se sentó a su lado y hojeó el libro, que ella ya había abierto por la primera lección.

-A ver… Comencemos por algo de dificultad media, si no te sale iremos por lo fácil. Ésta – señalando una tabla – Déjame pergamino.

Escribió a toda velocidad con su letra pulcra y angulosa tres enunciados, dejando espacio suficiente entre ellos para que Lily los resolviera.

Mientras ella trabajaba, él observaba cada cifra que escribía. Se sintió incómoda al principio, pero pronto se le pasó, porque él le cazaba al vuelo cada error y se lo corregía explicándole con detalle lo que había hecho mal. Mucho más instructivo que resolver el problema sola y entregarlo después. Además, de tan cerca, sus brazos se rozaban a veces. En el primero tuvo tres o cuatro fallos, en el segundo sólo uno, y el tercero le salió a la primera.

-¡Bravo! Veo que has encontrado un buen maestro – le dijo él cuando terminó.

A Lily no se le escapó el masculino del término, pero la verdad era que Sev explicaba mucho mejor que Remus.

-Has sido tú, ya has visto que en el primero he fallado mucho.

-¡Qué va! – con un gesto de desdén – Pensaba que se te iba a dar mucho peor – afirmando apreciativamente - ¿Te atreves con una más difícil? – ilusionado - ¿Viste todo el tema?

-Sí.

Sev buscó la última página del apartado. Esta vez le puso sólo un ejercicio por el reverso del pergamino.

-Si haces bien éste, te pongo Extraordinario.

Esta vez se equivocó un par de veces.

-Bueno, un Supera, no está nada mal. ¿Cuánto tiempo le dedicaste?

-Un par de horas.

-¿Sólo? – muy asombrado.

-Pero he aprendido más en este rato contigo.

-No me eches flores, Lily – negando - Se te da muy bien – afirmando – Deberías haberla cogido en tercero… – negando de nuevo, como resignado – Nos queda todavía un rato… - hojeando el libro - ¿Quieres que empecemos con el siguiente?

Lily dudó, mientras él seguía buscando la página. Por una parte, avanzaría más con la asignatura con Sev, y se aseguraría de que apurarían todo el tiempo que les quedaba. Pero ella no quería sólo clases, quería estar con él de otra manera, aunque sospechaba que le pararía los pies y la cosa podía acabar como el rosario de la aurora.

-Bueno, ¿qué dices? - Sev había encontrado la página y la encaraba.

Como buena Gryffindor, decidió arriesgarse, pero también ser prudente, respetar su ritmo.

-Me encanta que me des clases y te lo agradezco mucho… - empezó a decir tímidamente - Pero también podríamos charlar un rato.

Lo sintió tensarse casi imperceptiblemente y dejó de mirarla cerrando el libro, pero cambió de posición, abriendo una pierna hacia ella y apoyando un brazo en el respaldo de la silla y el otro en la mesa.

-Dime Lily, ¿qué quieres contarme? – su tono era dulce.

-No sé… saber cómo estás…

-Ya me ves, estoy perfectamente, más ocupado que nunca, pero me organizo.

-¿Qué tal te va en Transformaciones?

Sev suspiró todavía sin mirarla.

-Pues me está costando más de lo que pensaba, la verdad. ¿Y a ti?

Lily deseó tanto que se le diera bien para poder ofrecerle ayuda…

-Igual, pero claro, yo no la necesito para mis TIMOS.

-Ya… De todos modos me estoy haciendo a la idea de renunciar a Defensa. Eso de pasar por la Academia de Aurores… - con un movimiento de vaivén con la cabeza – Son como la policía _muggle_ pero en versión brujos, no me pega. Además, tampoco me creo lo que me dijo Slughorn, que hay que ser Auror para dar clases, creo que la mayoría de los profesores que hemos tenido no lo eran y que lo hizo sólo para disuadirme. Sacaré Pociones, así cursaremos el mismo ÉXTASIS – la miró sonriendo – Y siempre podría dar clases particulares de Duelo, ¿no crees? Tú me estás ayudando a aprender a hacerlo.

A Lily le daba mucha pena que Sev estuviera renunciando a su sueño de años, pero también la alegró que se confiara a ella y pareciera ilusionado de cursar juntos el ÉXTASIS, incluso le estaba agradecido por ser su alumna.

Dejó de mirarlo porque casi le saltaron las lágrimas, pero se contuvo, respiró hondo y por una vez le ganó el coraje. Se giró en la silla con las piernas hacia él, enfrentándolo.

Él no cambió de postura, pero ahora la miraba serio, expectante.

-Sev, me gustaría hacer más cosas contigo.

Por los ojos de él cruzó un destello de ilusión, y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿ _Como qué_ , Lily? – su grave voz sonó íntima y sedosa.

Esto la animó a arriesgarse, soltándoselo del tirón.

-Como volver al Bosque Prohibido por esas bayas, me prometiste que iríamos por más…

Sev pareció desconcertado por un segundo, después sonrió levemente otro instante, pero enseguida se le borró. Suspiró y le habló bajando la mirada, dulce pero monótonamente, al tiempo que daba golpecitos con los dedos en la mesa.

-Ahora ya pasó la época, sólo se dan un par de meses al año.

Lily sintió una puñalada pensando que le hablaba en clave, tan típico de él, queriendo decirle que había perdido la ocasión. Aun así, insistió:

-Bueno, pues a dar un paseo, pareces conocerlo muy bien, enséñame más cosas.

Sev suspiró de nuevo y pareció un poco triste cuando le respondió:

-No es buen momento, se hace de noche muy temprano y podríamos perdernos.

Lily sentía renacer la esperanza.

-¡Pues por la mañana!

Ésta vez bufó y la encaró.

-Las mañanas son para practicar Duelo, ya has visto lo que ha pasado hoy. Tómalo en serio, Lily, lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, por el de _los dos_.

Existía un ‘los dos’ para él, y lo entendió todo, él se estaba conteniendo mientras le enseñaba a defenderse por sí misma. Estar juntos era un riesgo serio, y por si acaso fracasaba, no quería darle esperanzas, como ella había hecho tan inconscientemente cuando él la amaba y ella era sólo su amiga.

-Tienes razón, Sev, me aplicaré al máximo. Lo conseguiremos.

Él le sonrió con ternura pero sus ojos estaban tristes, como a una niña que se esforzaba en conseguir algo pero no lo alcanzaba. Entendió que siempre se había sentido inferior a ella y ahora era al contrario, era él quien marcaba el ritmo.

-Confío en ello – asintió al fin.

Se estaban diciendo tanto sin hacerlo directamente. Desde luego se le estaba pegando el estilo Slytherin, el idioma de Sev, ahora lo entendía de verdad. A saber cuántas cosas le había dicho todos estos años y ni se había enterado. Pero ella necesitaba algo más, un poco de gasolina para el viaje, quizá largo, que les esperaba.

-Hasta entonces, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Él la miró extrañado pero muy atento.

-Claro, pide – muy dulcemente.

-¿Me das un abrazo?

Ahora ambas, su abierta sonrisa y su mirada, fueron tiernas, y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por contener las lágrimas de emoción cuando le respondió:

-Claro que sí… _princesa_ – remarcando muy sedosamente la última palabra.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano para que ella también lo hiciera, pero enseguida la soltó para rodearla con sus brazos al tiempo que ella también lo hacía. Primero sólo tocándose, pero poco a poco, se aferraron más fuerte el uno al otro, hasta que casi le dolió, un dolor _tan dulce_ …

Ella hundía el rostro en la base de su cuello respirando su olor, el sabor de la baya, y él en sus cabellos de fuego, a la luz de dos velas, en el Refugio del Príncipe.

Era la primera vez que la había llamado... Princesa.


	20. Sev

Sev acababa de despedirse de Lily tras el tapiz que daba a un pasillo del segundo piso, haciendo tiempo para no llegar al Comedor inmediatamente después que ella.

“¡Por Merlín! Qué cambiada está Lily. Mira que pedirme permiso para darme un abrazo… Vale que yo puse distancia a temporadas, en verano, después de que se riera por intentar darle un beso, pero ¡rayos!, llevaba todo el año haciéndome ilusiones y preparando el Refugio para nosotros… Estaba avergonzado.

Ahí pareció entenderlo, seguía buscándome y tratándome como siempre. Pero luego llegó el maldito viejo y no pudimos volver a vernos en un mes, ella sabe de sobra lo que hay cuando está en casa. Pero aun así fui a Diagon cada semana para enviarle lechuzas para que no se preocupara y que no apareciera por casa, claro.”

Sev atisbó por detrás del tapiz para ver si venía alguien. Un grupo de Hufflepuff caminaba en dirección hacia él. Volvió a esconderse unos segundos para dejarlos pasar, y cuando le dieron la espalda, salió y se dirigió a buen paso hacia el Comedor.

“Y en el Expreso me metí en el último vagón esperando que me buscara para estar solos y tranquilos por lo menos un rato, aunque llegaron esos inoportunos tejones poco antes que ella, como si no hubiera compartimentos de sobra. No me cambié porque para entonces ya no la esperaba, tardaba tanto en llegar que pensé que se habría quedado con sus amigas. Al fin y al cabo, no le había permitido comunicarse conmigo en todo el mes.

Pero por fin llegó cargando su baúl, en lugar de dejarlo con los de su casa, como si esperara pasar todo el viaje conmigo. Y a pesar de eso, en lugar de abrazarme o darme un beso como hacía siempre, ni siquiera se sentó a mi lado sino enfrente. Yo pensé que estaba enfadada por haberla dejado sola todo el verano y no me atrevía ni a mirarla… Ahí está.”

Sev entraba al Comedor echando un vistazo a Lily, que se sentaba a la mesa de los leones, y se dirigió a la suya, al otro lado, saludando y sentándose entre Avery y Mulciber, en su sitio de siempre, desde donde veía a Lily entre dos cabezas. Cruzaron las miradas sin detenerlas y no volvieron a hacerlo en toda la cena.

“Mi Princesa… buena chica, va aprendiendo.”

Se levantó de la mesa el primero, pues apenas probó el segundo plato, un guisote grasiento que no le gustaba nada, y echando un último vistazo a Lily, se dirigió a la salida del Comedor.

“Pues eso, que no me atrevía ni a mirarla. Aun así estuve hablando con ella como siempre, pero no me tocó ni una vez. Yo tampoco, pero ella ya sabe que no soy yo el efusivo, y después de lo del haya, temía molestarla.

Luego llegaron los pelmas de Avery y Mulciber, había pensado que no llegarían a buscarme tan lejos, a qué mala hora les di cancha creyendo que así me libraría de los Gryffindor. La insultaron. A punto estuve de maldecirlos, pero no podía comenzar un duelo en un sitio tan pequeño, dos contra uno, con Lily y los tejones en medio, así que los hice largarse simplemente amenazándolos, me tienen miedo. Pero ahora que ya sabían dónde estábamos, tuve que sacarla de allí cuanto antes y quedarme vigilándolos el resto del viaje, pues ella debería regresar a ponerse el uniforme.

Venían calentitos de pasar el verano con sus impolutas familias de dieciséis apellidos sangre-pura y estuvieron apretándome las tuercas con lo de traidor a la sangre todo el tiempo, amenazando con atacarla a ella, claro, porque conmigo no se atreven.

Entonces me entró miedo, no podía estar vigilándolos en el colegio continuamente, el año anterior ya habían herido a una compañera suya, no íbamos a poder estar como hasta ahora, andar conmigo la ponía en peligro.

Decidí no sentarnos juntos en Pociones, me dolió en el alma la cara que puso cuando se dio cuenta, y encima el imbécil de Potter poniéndonos en evidencia.” Para entonces ya estaba en la Sala Común mirando al fuego.

“Sé que debí ir a buscarla alguna tarde a la Biblioteca y explicárselo todo, pero me las pasaba vigilando el Refugio por si volvían los Gryffindor, todavía no sabía si era seguro y si ahora íbamos a tener que escondernos…

Así que dejé pasar los días, quizá demasiados, no soportaba la cara de desilusión que ponía cuando me miraba en el Comedor o se cruzaba conmigo por los corredores, un día me intentó hablar pero llegaba tarde a clase y, ¿qué iba a decirle? Estaba con todas sus compañeras.

Además, siempre se sentaba con el lobo, llegué a pensar que se habían liado, la defendía de Potter y estaban siempre cuchicheando en las comidas y en Pociones.

Así que fue un poco por todo eso, el beso que no quiso darme, su frialdad en el tren, Potter, los Slytherin, lo suyo con Lupin… Aunque me moría de celos decidí que lo mejor era apartarme del todo, que me olvidara, demasiados obstáculos. Creía que lo superaría enseguida, ya parecía haberme sustituido por el lobo.

En el equinoccio fui hasta el abeto centenario, estuve buscando también un olivo los anteriores fines de semana pero no los hay en el Bosque, para intentar realizar el ritual druida, y medité sobre ella. Deseé que encontrara su camino y fuera feliz y que nunca, nunca, le pasara nada malo. No pedí nada para mí.

Y un par de días después… llegó tras la cena persiguiéndome a las mazmorras y me pidió una cita. Bueno, no exactamente, sólo quería quedar para hablar. Me quedé pasmado, no lo esperaba, y dudé, me proponía vernos en la Biblioteca mientras todos iban a Hogsmeade. No fui capaz de negarme. Y al despedirse… ¡me dio un beso! El primero en tres meses.

Esa noche casi no dormí, la pasé pensando qué hacer, si llevarla al Refugio, pero… ¿y si estaba con el lobo? Se fue tan deprisa que no quedamos a qué hora vernos y a la Biblioteca siempre íbamos por la tarde, así que pasaría a buscarla después de almorzar y la llevaría a dar un paseo por el Bosque como en los buenos tiempos.

Pero apareció de repente bajo el haya a media mañana, en uniforme, sin varita, y diciendo que llevaba horas esperándome… Aun así, ni siquiera me tocó, parecía sentirse tan violenta…

Yo la traté como siempre, lo más atento que sé, le puse mi capa, fui por su mochila, le froté la espalda para que entrara en calor, me negué a compartirla para que no pasara frío. Pero al parecer seguía teniendo, y en lugar de arrimarse ella a mí como lo había hecho siempre, simplemente se quejó. Yo sabía que era arriesgado abrazarla tan a la vista, pero de nuevo no fui capaz de negarme, ni tampoco a compartir por fin la capa.

Me costó calmarme. Volver a sentir su calor después de meses, desde antes de intentar besarla, y en el mismo sitio, además. Creí que podríamos volver a estar como siempre, aunque fuera escondiéndonos.

Pero entonces la sentí estremecerse, parecía febril, pensé que se estaba resfriando… pero no era eso. Me aferró la mano con la que estaba abrazándola para que no la soltara y se giró para mirarme… Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y no me atreví a abrirlos, si lo hubiera hecho seguramente no habría podido contenerme de intentar besarla de nuevo, mejor que fuera ella… pareció que _iba_ a hacerlo… pero no, y le costó mucho volver a relajarse.

Ahora ya entendía su timidez, su ansia por verme. ¿Sería posible? ¿Estaba sintiendo por mí algo más que amistad? No podía creerlo. Después de tantos años juntos a todas horas, alejarme de ella la había hecho enamorarse… ¿tal vez?

Pero eso mismo la hacía inhibir su naturalidad conmigo. Charlamos un rato para ver si recuperaba la confianza, parecía que sí, planeamos el complot de Pociones. Pero acabamos discutiendo por lo de siempre. Corté por lo sano y me dijo que me quería… _mucho_. Vaya situación tan rara.

Así que para cambiar de ambiente le propuse ir al Bosque, quizá para algo más que un paseo. No habíamos almorzado, por lo que la llevé al claro de los castaños y después a por moras, la tomé de la mano cuantas veces pude, le conté la conexión de nuestros árboles sagrados, le abría las nueces y le ofrecía las frutas más ricas.

Pero aun así ella no se me acercaba ni una sola vez. Ya empezaba a pensar que todo habían sido imaginaciones mías. Recordé que tenía una manera de salir de dudas, era el momento oportuno, las bayas estarían en sazón, había decidido no recogerlas este año porque el anterior lo pasé torturándome, racionándolas para ver si se intensificaba el sabor hasta que se acabaron.

Así que la llevé al Pasaje de las Opciones, estábamos cerca, para que comprendiera mi corazón sangrante, le cogiera asco a la indiferencia y miedo al olvido, y probáramos juntos la baya del Sabor del Amante.

¡Merlín! Me supo a ella como siempre, pero mucho, mucho más fuerte, pero lo mejor fue que a ella también le supo _a mí_ … Me atrapó los dedos con los labios al dársela y se delató oliendo mi capa cuando la saboreaba. Entonces era que sí. Le di tiempo, pero aun así no se animó. Yo no quise forzarla a nada, quizá era muy reciente que sentía algo y no lo veía claro.

De vuelta todavía tuve esperanzas, me preguntó a qué me sabía y yo se lo confesé a mi manera. Ya sabe que no soy directo, a estas alturas debería entenderlo, yo me había mojado y ella no. Pero me respondió con más indirectas y cambió de tema cuando ya llegábamos. ¿Que si le daba clases de Defensa? ¿Siempre criticándome por mi afición a las Artes Oscuras y ahora salía con eso?

Me sentí decepcionado, utilizado, y me enojé con ella por andarse con rodeos cuando nunca antes lo había hecho, ella sabía que yo la quería, no tenía excusa para temer ser rechazada. ¿Dónde estaba su osadía Gryffindor?

Al final me confesó que lo que quería era estar conmigo, pero para entonces la había hecho llorar y me costó mucho consolarla porque yo también estaba hecho polvo. Y al despedirnos, cuando ya estábamos a unos treinta pies, se giró y me gritó toda feliz… ¿que _soñará_ conmigo? Menudo lío.

Soñar, eso fue precisamente lo que no pude hacer esa noche porque apenas dormí. Ella _me amaba_ , después de tantos años de esperarla. Tenía que hacer que recuperara la confianza, y al final las clases de Duelo no me parecieron tan mala idea, podría darse cuenta de que no soy tan maléfico como le dicen sus amigos, aprendería a defenderse y estaríamos juntos como ella quería. Decidí llevarla enseguida al Refugio, así además podría comprobar si había conjurado bien el Fidelius.

A la mañana siguiente fui a recolectar las bayas y por la tarde a la Biblioteca a buscarla, y la encontré con el lobo haciéndose confidencias. Ya los había pillado en el desayuno de cuchicheos, mirándome, a saber qué le estaría contando, porque él parecía regañarla, creí que la estaba poniendo contra mí.

Volví a pensar que estaban juntos y que al contarle lo que habíamos hecho el día anterior estaba echándole una buena bronca. Ya dudé incluso del sabor de las bayas, quizá sólo se debió a que estaban muy frescas.

Me volví por donde había venido, humillado, decepcionado y sintiéndome un cobarde por no plantarle cara, al fin y al cabo, incluso si estaba con él, ¿qué habíamos hecho? Sólo pasear y merendar. No le dejaban ni ser mi amiga como a mí los malditos serpientes.

Otra vez a alejarme de nuevo. Esa noche no fui a cenar y dormí… porque la anterior no lo había hecho. Aun así cumplí con el complot de Pociones, porque ella lo hacía y ya no se sentaba con Lupin. ¿Habría cortado con él, poniéndose de mi parte? Menudo embrollo.

De nuevo cobré esperanzas pero con muchas más reservas. Ya no confiaba en las bayas, así que no las probé. Dejé pasar el tiempo, para ver si volvía a buscarme, pero no lo hizo.

Entonces ocurrió lo de Pociones y la cosa se precipitó. No podía perder el único vínculo que nos quedaba, la cité pensando llevarla al Refugio si al probar una baya me volvía a saber igual, ya había pasado casi un mes, ahora serían fiables. Y sí, muy, muy intensa.

Entonces fui a por todas, le desvelé el Refugio, llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo... Me encantó cómo se emocionó, a pesar de ser un desastre le pareció una maravilla. Yo estaba tan contento que no paré de hablarle, de explicárselo todo. Quise que empezáramos cuanto antes con las clases de Duelo, había tenido tiempo de pensar que no sólo era necesario para aprobar la asignatura, sino imprescindible para valerse por sí misma, y modestia aparte, ¿quién mejor que yo?

Pero a pesar de la confianza que había depositado en ella, de la emoción y de tener por fin un refugio seguro, sólo se atrevió a tocarme tímidamente la mano, y luego, en el momento más inoportuno, frente al corredor del quinto piso iluminado, donde podían vernos… ¡me abrazó!

Tuve que rechazarla y contenerme de correr tras ella, y esa noche no bajé a cenar. Supe que eso la echaría atrás de nuevo, y me resigné a seguir esperándola.

En la primera clase supongo que fue por mi culpa, me emocioné, era la primera también para mí y no le di espacio. Tan cohibida… Aun así se atrevió a pedirme un paseo cuando todos estuvieran en Hogsmeade. Tuve que negarme de nuevo, demasiado arriesgado.

Hoy por fin se ha atrevido a hablarme, sacándome de mi obsesión por ayudarla, pidiéndome una charla y después otro paseo, a por bayas al Bosque Prohibido. Está claro que estoy fracasando en mi intento de que se confíe, todo el tiempo me pide cosas que no puedo darle. ¿Es que no lo comprende? Ahora tenemos un hogar, el primero que considero propio.

Quiere estar conmigo de otra forma. Que me lo diga, ¿qué ha sido de su coraje? Se está volviendo como yo, hablando con indirectas, pero no comprende las mías, mis actitudes, mis tonos de voz, mi lenguaje corporal. No se decide, y yo no voy a volver a arriesgarme a un rechazo y echarlo todo a perder de nuevo, ha de ser _ella_ quien dé el paso.

Al menos se ha atrevido a pedirme un abrazo. ¡A _pedírmelo_! Cuando yo me muero de ganas. Quizá darnos más tiempo para charlar, no sé… Si al menos el Refugio fuera más cómodo, con un lugar donde sentarnos cerca, quizá los cojines contra la pared, tengo que aprender a convocar.

Era tan espontánea y se está volviendo retorcida. Mira que pedirme que volvamos a por bayas al Bosque, teniéndome a su disposición, sabiendo que nunca le niego nada que esté en mi mano.

A por bayas al Bosque… ¿a por bayas al Bosque? Sabiendo cómo es, un ratón de biblioteca, es capaz de haber buscado el libro… Pero es imposible que lo haya encontrado. Aun así… no me cuesta nada comprobarlo.”


	21. Mensajes

Sev se levantó como un resorte del sillón de la mazmorra, y casi corriendo, pues debía estar a punto de cerrar, fue a la Biblioteca. La antipática Pince lo avisó cuando entró:

-Cierro en cinco minutos.

Pero Sev no la miró siquiera, se dirigió a buen paso hasta el fondo del corredor de Herbología y sin fijarse en si alguien lo veía, pues la Biblioteca estaba casi vacía, sacó uno de los tres volúmenes que sobresalían apenas del estante inferior. “El libro ha sido movido, yo lo dejé con el lomo hacia la izquierda y ahora está a la derecha.” Retiró velozmente los otros dos y lo sacó. Y allí mismo, agachado al fondo del pasillo, lo hojeó rápidamente, “286… 368… 390… 92… 94… ¡hala!”, encontrando en ella la nota de Lily.

La baya me supo a ti. Muy intensamente. L.

Se sintió traspasado. “No me dice nada que no sepa ya, pero una cosa es haberlo adivinado y otra muy distinta una confesión de su puño y letra. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo lleva aquí la nota? Seguramente desde el día siguiente al paseo. ¿Cuántas veces habrá abierto ella el libro esperando una respuesta que no llegaba, como me ha pasado a mí tantos años?

¿Le respondo enseguida, para alentarla? He salido con lo puesto. Pero puedo pedirle pergamino y pluma a la antipática de Pince.”

Pero ésta ya decía:

-Voy a cerrar.

“Merlín, ¿qué hago? ¿Me llevo la nota? Quiero leerla un millón de veces… Pero si ella vuelve a mirar el libro y no halla ni su propio mensaje, pensará que yo la he encontrado y no me he dignado responderle.”

“Qué lástima…” Volvió a meterla en la página del libro y lo devolvió a su escondite. “Mejor así, esta noche pensaré una respuesta a la altura, y por la mañana, en cuanto abra la Biblioteca, haré el intercambio.”

Se quedó en la Sala Común hasta que todos se acostaron, pero esa noche el insomnio fue creativo. “No puedo ponerle algo como ‘A mí también me supieron a ti’, suena muy infantil. Ha de ser algo _elegante_ , que la aliente sutilmente. Slytherin.

No tengo vena poética. Nunca he leído literatura, sólo libros de magia, y ahora me arrepiento. ¿Qué tal ‘Pues pruébame para confirmarlo’? No… demasiado directo. Definitivamente, esto no es lo mío.

Después de mucho pensar, se le ocurrió una variación. “No es demasiado buena, pero me conformo, paso de darle más vueltas”. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino de aproximadamente el mismo tamaño y escribió, todavía más pulcramente que de costumbre:

**_¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no me has probado? P.M._ **

“No suena tan mal, después de todo. Y si aun así, ella no se atreve a dar el paso, la pregunta invitará a una respuesta.”

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba esperando en la puerta de la Biblioteca cuando Pince llegó a abrir. “La verdad, podría haberme llevado la nota de Lily anoche, pero ya da igual.”

Sacó del libro de endemismos el mensaje de Lily y se quedó un minuto leyendo los dos, como si fueran palabras que se dijeran de viva voz. Luego besó ambos e introdujo el suyo en el libro, colocándolo al revés de como lo había encontrado para que ella se percatara enseguida de que él lo había movido.

Guardó la nota de ella en el bolsillo de la túnica. “Lo llevaré siempre encima, al menos hasta que decida aceptar mi invitación. Ahora también consultaré a menudo la página 394. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá coincidamos y acabemos besándonos al fondo del pasillo de Herbología.”

*********

No fue así. Aunque ambos acudieron a consultar la página 394 con pocas horas e incluso minutos de diferencia, no coincidieron. Lily lo hizo el martes por la tarde después de clases, como cada víspera de los días que iban a verse, y cuando leyó la incitante respuesta de Sev, pasó un minuto anonadada, arrodillada frente al hueco libre en la estantería, comprendiendo que no había comprendido nada.

Lo que había interpretado como contención por parte de Sev no era más que su propia manera de ser. Por timidez, o más bien por no exigirle nada, él nunca fue quien se lanzara a dar muestras de cariño, como mucho, tomarla de la mano o darle un abrazo para consolarla, siempre había sido ella quien lo tocaba, abrazaba y daba besos… hasta que se enamoró de él.

No era Sev el que estaba manteniendo las distancias, sino ella con su inseguridad. Él seguía tratándola como siempre, no, mejor, le había confiado su secreto, la halagaba, la alentaba en las clases, y a pesar de saber lo que sabía, seguía respetándola tanto que esperaba que ella diera el primer paso, el lobito había dado en el clavo.

¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más hubieran pasado así de no ser por la nota en el libro? Se dio cuenta también de que él la descubrió gracias al comentario de ella sobre las bayas.

Sev estaba tan ansioso como ella, pero claro, no iba a demostrárselo abiertamente, _Slytherin_ … Ya bastante había hecho dejándole esa evidente invitación.

Pero también pensó que, tal vez sin darse cuenta, no se lo estaba poniendo fácil con la obsesión que parecía haberle entrado por darle clases - que por otra parte también entendía, pues siempre fue su sueño - apenas les daba tiempo siquiera de charlar.

Y enseguida se le ocurrió la respuesta perfecta inspirándose en las propias clases de Duelo, ella era mucho más directa, ya estaba bien de andarse con rodeos, derribaría la barrera que, sin darse cuenta, ambos se habían impuesto. Sabía que ahora él la descubriría pronto, también andaría vigilando la 394.

Venía de clases, llevaba de todo, y allí mismo, arrodillada al fondo del corredor y sin preocuparse por si alguien la veía, sacó pergamino, pluma y tintero, rasgó un pedazo sin demasiados miramientos y escribió:

Lo haré en cuanto te pongas a tiro. L.P.

Pensándolo unos segundos, añadió la ‘P’ a su inicial por hacerle un guiño. Acababa de establecerse un cuarto nivel de comunicación entre ellos que esperaba, dejara de ser necesario muy pronto.

*********

Sev se contuvo esos dos días de volver a la Biblioteca, dando tiempo a Lily a encontrar su nota. “Tampoco debe mirar el libro tan a menudo, queda mucha semana hasta el sábado por la mañana que es cuando hemos quedado.”

Pero en cuanto se sentó a cenar el martes y se alzó la vista para verla como habían acordado para darse mensajes urgentes, ella le clavó durante dos segundos un intenso y audaz destello de sus verdes ojos. “Merlín, nunca antes me ha mirado _así_. Ha visto el mensaje.”

Devoró a toda prisa la mitad de su primer plato sólo por disimular y volvió a mirarla, pero ella a él no. “No puedo esperar más para saber lo que me ha respondido… si lo ha hecho.” Salió del Comedor a buen paso y en cuanto cerró la puerta corrió a la Biblioteca.

Lily no se dio cuenta de que Sev había salido hasta un rato después, habían acordado no mirarse durante las comidas. Entendió dónde estaba y deseó seguirlo, pero acababa de aparecer su segundo y habría resultado sospechoso que faltaran los dos del Comedor. Ya iría después de cenar.

“L.P.” terminó Sev de leer. “Ha tomado mi apellido porque la llamé princesa… y ha usado un término de combate… mi leona guerrera…” Se sentó contra el muro con las rodillas encogidas, tomando con ambas manos la nota, leyéndola decenas de veces. “Voy a esperarla aquí mismo, la Biblioteca está vacía, todos están en el Comedor.”

Pasaron quince minutos. “No va a venir, ya debe haberse dado cuenta de que me he marchado y está siendo prudente, cosa que yo no, contra todas mis recomendaciones. Y después de cenar vendrá bastante gente a terminar los deberes de mañana. Pues nada, eso, mañana, ¿qué son menos de veinticuatro horas después de siglos de espera? ¡Rayos! Hoy tampoco llevo nada para escribir… Da igual, se lo pediré a Pince.

Esta vez voy a ser directo, basta ya de remilgos, además, a mí no me faltan términos de combate para utilizar."

**_Mañana a las seis estaré a tu alcance. P.M._ **

Cuando Lily salió del Gran Comedor despidiéndose de los Gryffindor al pie de la escalera, Sev acababa de doblar la esquina del corredor de las mazmorras. No se cruzaron por unos segundos.

Lily leyó la nota de Sev. “Por Merlín… ¡qué ansia! Creía que tendría que esperar hasta el sábado.” Tampoco llevaba sus bártulos para responderle, así que hizo como él, pedir de todo a la bibliotecaria, que le respondió con su habitual antipatía:

-Ya van dos esta noche. ¿A quién se le ocurre venir a la Biblioteca sin lo necesario para escribir?

Y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando entendió que el otro fue él.

Mañana a las seis… no fallaré el blanco. L.P.

Sev volvió al pasillo de Herbología a última hora, esta vez llevaba de todo para responder. “Pero ya no es necesario, me la llevo para que entienda que la he visto si vuelve a mirar el libro.” Y regresó a su casa.

Esperó a que todos se durmieran y preparó la mochila con lo que se le ocurrió. “Reduzco dos cojines… robo un par de velas más… otra manta… Y por descontado, el tarro de bayas de Sabor del Amante, está en el fondo del baúl. Así mañana las probaremos juntos antes y después de besarnos, para apreciar el cambio de sabor.”

Se dirigió con sigilo felino, más cuidadosamente que nunca, al Refugio. Encendió las velas, y tras varios intentos, consiguió montar un improvisado sofá contra la pared sobre el estrado con los cuatro cojines, variándolos de tamaño y uniéndolos entre sí, en ajedrezado rojo y verde, Gryffindor y Slytherin. Se sentó para probarlo. ”Hubiera estado bien que tuviera patas y traer más almohadones dejándolos de su tamaño, sería más cómodo, aunque quizá sirvan las mantas dobladas. ¡Buf! Tengo que aprender a convocar…”

Dispuso las seis velas, dos sobre la mesa, dos sobre el armario y dos frente al sofá a una distancia prudencial. Se alejó para observar el efecto.

“Un humilde pero acogedor nido de amor… ¡Buah! ¿Y si Lily piensa que pretendo llegar demasiado lejos? No, no, se ve que es un sofá y no una cama, y en todo caso ya me encargo yo de demostrarle que sólo quiero besarla. El tarro de las bayas… en el suelo junto al sofá, al alcance de la mano.”

Conjuró el hechizo calefactor. “Sesenta grados, para no pasar frío. Me quedo a dormir, no sea que justo hoy me pille Ficlh, me castigue y arruine la cita. Además, quiero pasar la noche en el lugar donde mañana a las seis y pico, cumpliré al fin mi sueño de seis años y pico.”

Apagó las velas, dejando encendida solamente la de la cabecera. “Roja como su pelo.” Se desvistió, se metió bajo las mantas y se durmió imaginando la escena del día siguiente, planeándolo todo al detalle, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada gesto, palabra, abrazo, caricia… “Todo menos el beso que va a darme ella. Va a ser infinitamente mejor a como lo haya imaginado nunca, que han sido millones de veces.

Mil veces mejor que aquel torpe intento bajo el haya, mil veces mejor que si se hubiera lanzado sorpresivamente como he estado esperando, mil veces mejor…”, pensó releyendo las tres notas de Lily, “porque ahora nos hemos dicho, al menos en metáforas en negro sobre sepia, que _nos deseamos_.”


	22. La pata del lobo

Aquel primer miércoles de noviembre, Lily despertó con la sensación de día de fiesta, como su cumpleaños o Navidad cuando era una niña. Pero no, era mucho mejor, porque dentro de escasas diez horas iba a dar su primer beso de amor a su primer amor.

Pensó de nuevo en arreglarse de forma especial, habían quedado justo después de clases, durante el resto del día sólo tendría el descanso tras el almuerzo para hacerlo. Pero ya que justo hoy iba a verlo en clase de Pociones, estaría bien que él ya lo notara desde por la mañana. Pero claro, ni por asomo podía ponerse otra cosa que el uniforme y la túnica en un día lectivo, ni siquiera quitarse la corbata Gryffindor.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? La falta de costumbre de llevar adornos. Ni siquiera se acordó de ponérselo el día del haya y el Bosque… Pero mejor así, porque él no lo había visto todavía y le encantaría.

Rebuscó en el fondo de su baúl y lo sacó, todavía en su envoltorio. Se trataba de un pequeño capricho que vio en el escaparate de Pretty & Showy, la tienda de regalos de Diagon, aquella mañana de verano poco después de enamorarse de Sev, mientras lo buscaba ansiosa por el callejón mágico.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, y mientras ensayaba distintas maneras de recogerse el pelo, la chismosa de Bethany entró también y le dijo exasperada:

-¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte eso?

-Hace juego con mis ojos.

Le contestó indiferente y sin siquiera mirarla, mientras se daba por satisfecha al fin, simplemente retirando los mechones de sus sienes, lo que despejaba por completo el óvalo perfecto de su rostro y una mayor parte del cuello. Se sonrió a sí misma, sintiéndose guapa. Se miró por detrás con un espejito de mano. Perfecto.

-Ya, ya… - le dijo la otra, que había estado observándola, con retintín, pero no le hizo ni caso.

“Un día es un día,” pensó.

Mientras tanto, Sev, que había madrugado para volver a las mazmorras antes de que despertaran sus compañeros, se duchaba y se secaba el pelo con la varita, lo cual odiaba, por eso no lo lavaba tan a menudo como debería, pero esa mañana no le importó pasarse casi veinte minutos haciendo pases sobre su cabeza. Aun así, al mirarse al espejo, se despeinó un poco con los dedos. “Tampoco se trata de parecer un figurín.”

Lily ya estaba en la puerta de la Biblioteca cuando abrió, para comprobar que Sev había visto su respuesta. Al no encontrar nada en la página 394, comprendió que así era y fue a desayunar.

Sev llegó más tarde que Lily al Comedor, y en cuanto se sentó, se volvió a mirarla. “Se ha recogido el pelo… ¡Por Merlín!, qué hermosa se ve.” Ella ya le estaba haciendo el gesto ‘puño más dedo’ a la altura del pecho con una mirada cómplice, y él le devolvió ambos gestos. Le costó un mundo no seguir mirándola durante los veinte minutos del desayuno, y a ella también a él.

Sev salió antes del Comedor y también llegó primero a clase de Pociones con los otros serpientes de su año. Lily siempre llegaba casi al tiempo que Slughorn. “Me explicó que lo hace para evitar que Potter repita la escenita del primer día.”

Cuando entró sólo le echó un rápido vistazo para que los serpientes no se percataran, aunque sonreía pícaramente… Y cuando le dio la espalda… “¡Buaaah! ¡Lleva un prendedor de pelo precioso! Tiene la forma de una estilizada hoja del color exacto de sus ojos, con las nervaduras y el borde perfilados en plata…”

Sev tragó saliva, pues lo primero que sintió fue alarma. “No creo que los inútiles de mis compañeros se percaten, pero el lobo… que está justo detrás de ella… y Potter y los otros, todos en el segundo banco… No me importa, qué pasada, me encanta. Hace tres días parecía una chiquilla tímida que pedía permiso para abrazarme, y ahora ha recuperado su temperamento de valiente leona, desafiándolos a todos llevando los colores Slytherin en vivo contraste sobre su roja melena Gryffindor… ¡Y todo porque voy a ponerme a tiro!”

Mientras tanto, Lily no perdía su pícara sonrisa, imaginando lo que Sev debía estar pensando, acertando de pleno.

“¿Desde cuándo lo tiene y lo ha estado reservando? No recuerdo que en Hogsmeade haya alguna tienda donde vendan cosas parecidas. Debió comprarlo en verano, por eso ya se mostró tan apocada en el tren, y yo pensando que estaba molesta conmigo. Así que lleva tres meses esperándome y no uno y poco como pensaba. Y aunque eso no es nada comparado con los seis años que llevo yo, me siento mal. La abandoné en verano, a principio de curso y cuando la vi con el lobo. Debo compensárselo, tengo que hacer que todo el día de hoy, no sólo la tarde, sea memorable, como lo está haciendo ella para mí.”

Slughorn ya les metía prisa para que acudieran por turnos al armario de ingredientes. Los Gryffindor ya volvían y Lily seguía sonriendo de la misma manera, aunque esta vez sí que se atrevió a lanzarle una breve pero incitante mirada, que Sev le devolvió.

“Le escribiré una nota. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no lo he hecho antes para dejársela sobre la mesa o en la mochila al pasar? Porque me he quedado embelesado. Ahora ya no hay tiempo.” Parkinson ya estaba empujándolo para que saliera al pasillo dejándole paso. “Lo haré después de la manera habitual, tampoco voy a ponerle lo primero que se me ocurra.”

Volvieron a mirarse igual cuando él regresó a su sitio, y se pasó el rato pensando qué escribirle en lugar de concentrarse en la poción que estaba preparando. “Vale, lo tengo, pero ninguna instrucción para darle. ¿Qué importa? Hoy es otro asunto el esencial, ya se la pasaré más tarde.” Escribió en un pedacito de pergamino:

**_L. P… de Preciosa… Dejaré que me hieras._ **

Vigiló que no lo viera nadie cuando se disponía a encestarlo en la mochila verde. Fueron los nervios, fue la emoción, fue la falta de concentración, pero más bien fue que Parkinson le tiró de la manga de la túnica justo cuando disparaba, “¿Qué quiere ahora esta pelma?”, diciéndole:

-Oye, Snape, mi pócima está blanca cuando debería ser azul…

Se volvió hacia la morena, que todavía no lo había soltado. “¿Me habrá visto? No, no, está mirando al libro y al caldero.”

-No lo sé, Parkinson, tú sabrás lo que has hecho – le respondió de malos modos, soltándose de su mano.

Se volvió a mirar. “¿Dónde ha caído la bolita…? ¡Rayos! He errado el tiro por una pulgada, ha caído junto a la mochila pero del lado del lobo, donde Lily no la verá y puede que él sí. No tengo manera de saber si se ha dado cuenta, aunque parece que no, y si me acerco tanto para recuperarla o la convoco me delato. ¿Qué hago yo mandando notitas al banco de los Gryffindor?”

Siguió observando a Lupin de reojo durante un rato. “Parece que está concentrado en la pócima. Si no lo ha notado ya, no creo que haga caso de un papelito tirado en el suelo. Bueno, voy a relajarme, ya lo recuperaré al final de la clase.”

Mientras tanto… Remus había sentido un levísimo toque en su pierna y bajó la mirada para ver qué era. Vio la bolita de pergamino junto a la mochila y enseguida supo de qué se trataba, una nota de Snape para Lily.

Ella no le había contado cómo hacían ahora para compincharse en Pociones. De hecho, hacía dos semanas, desde que los viera desaparecer en el corredor del quinto piso en el Mapa, no había vuelto a hablarle de Snape.

Pero le constaba que seguían viéndose por las desapariciones con tontos pretextos de Lily, y acababa de descubrir, sin pretenderlo, cómo se comunicaban. Claro, por eso ella dejaba ahora su mochila a la altura del segundo banco y se volvía tantas veces a mirarla.

Y ese día Lily llevaba el adorno verde y plata en el pelo, lo tenía ante sus ojos, y también sin pretenderlo, la había pillado mirándolo como se miran los amantes.

Pasó un buen rato pensando si debía hacer algo, quizá la notita era importante, ellos sólo tenían contacto en público los miércoles en Pociones. Lily no se había dado cuenta de nada, quizá Snape no se atrevería a lanzar otra habiendo fallado y si ella se marchaba antes que él, no podrían quedar.

No sabía si Snape se había percatado de dónde había caído la pelotita, porque había evitado mirarlo para que no se diera cuenta de que él sí que la había visto. Le echó una mirada de reojo, atendía a su pócima y no parecía preocupado.

No debió hacerlo, debió meterse en sus propios asuntos, pero había visto tan ilusionada a su amiga y ambos despertaban en él tanta ternura, teniendo que ocultarse del mundo para sacar su amor adelante…

Entonces, de un solo y rápido movimiento, empujó el papelito con la punta del zapato hasta el frente de la mochila de Lily, donde ella pudiera verlo cuando se girara.

Sev seguía vigilando la nota cada medio minuto, y si en los intervalos hubiera notado por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento del lobo agachándose, se le habría adelantado de inmediato a recogerla reclamándola. “Es un mal menor admitir que es mía a que el Gryffindor lea el mensaje, ese mensaje, además.” Y tras una de las pausas en las que intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo… “Ya no está donde ha caído, sino al frente de la mochila.

¡No puede haber sido otro que el lobo! ¡Está en el ajo! Bueno, quizá no ha visto quién ha mandado la bolita. Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Quién iba a ser sino yo, si el otro conocía la destinataria? Al menos no la ha mirado, pero eso significa que Lily se lo ha contado, a pesar de que le recalqué que no le dijera a nadie lo que hacemos juntos, y menos todavía, ¡a uno de mis enemigos! A saber qué más le ha confiado.

¡Rayos, el Refugio! Aunque lo sabe desde hace dos semanas y no ha pasado nada, simplemente pueden estar esperando la ocasión propicia.

¡Lily! ¿Cómo has podido traicionarme así? Estoy intranquilo, decepcionado… ¡furioso! Me siento humillado, un verdadero imbécil por haber confiado en ti. Lo has echado todo a perder. ¡La cita de las seis! Vaya cambio de perspectiva en la última media hora. Pero me alegro de haberme enterado a tiempo. Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno.”

Lily se giró en ese momento a mirar su mochila y vio la pelotita en el suelo. Sev había errado el tiro, pero por muy poco, quizá nadie se había dado cuenta, tal vez sólo Remus, y en ese caso, no pasaba nada. Pero por si las moscas no miró a Sev cuando la recogió. La desplegó bajo el pupitre como siempre, leyó el incitante mensaje y luchó por no volverse a verlo.

**_…dejaré que me hieras._ **

Decía. Si lo hubiera mirado, se habría dado cuenta en el acto de que ya lo había hecho, literalmente, y mucho.

“Ahora está leyendo la maldita nota toda ilusionada. No sabe la que le espera.” Sev pasó gran parte de la clase mirando alternativamente a Lily y al lobo furibunda y amenazadoramente, olvidando por completo su poción.

“El maldito lobo se da cuenta de que lo observo y de que ha metido la pata, pues no mueve un músculo, está totalmente tenso, simulando estar concentrado en su trabajo.

Y Lily… no se ha enterado de nada, cuando se gira a ver si hay otra nota en la mochila no me mira ni una vez, y todo el resto del tiempo sigue dándome la espalda con el precioso prendedor en el pelo, que ahora me parece una soberana temeridad. Nunca aprenderá, deberé enseñarle a las malas o mejor aún, ignorarla por completo, ahora que sabe lo que se va a perder.”

Estuvo a punto varias veces de marcharse del aula por no verla más. “Pero me da más rabia todavía que esté afectando a mi trabajo. El mejor en Pociones… jodido por una niñata.” Intentó volver a concentrarse el poco tiempo que quedaba, no consiguiendo arreglarlo.

Al final de la clase Lily había preparado una pócima extraordinaria, a pesar de no haber recibido instrucciones de Sev, siendo felicitada por Slughorn. A Remus le quedó regular, algo peor de lo habitual en él, un Aceptable justito, y la de Sev se había convertido en una pasta de color indefinido, un Trol a todas luces, su peor resultado con diferencia en cinco años, por lo que limpió su caldero con la varita sin entregarla, recogió velozmente sus bártulos y se largó del aula antes de que terminara la clase, empujando sin miramientos a los alumnos que se dirigían al escritorio del profesor con las redomas, sin volverse atrás por no verla a la cara.


	23. Cólera

Cuando Lily vio a Sev saliendo así del aula de las mazmorras, le extrañó un poco pero no se inquietó. No se había dado cuenta de que no había entregado su poción, pues había estado concentrada en verter el contenido de su caldero en la redoma. Qué bien le había salido, y sin su ayuda, se sentía como si hubiera tomado Félix Felicis. “Mi día de suerte.”

Pensó que quizá Sev se había puesto nervioso por el tiro fallido, quitándose de en medio para evitar que volvieran a lanzarse miraditas. “¿O tal vez por el prendedor? No puede ser por eso, me ha enviado el mensaje después de verlo.” Pero por si las moscas, pensó recordando el comentario de Bethany por la mañana, se metió en el cuarto de baño al salir de clase y se lo quitó, para no dar la nota durante todo el día por el colegio, ya volvería a ponérselo antes de la cita.

Mientras tanto, Sev llegaba a clase de Aritmancia antes de hora, abriendo el libro por la lección que estudiarían ese día, esperando conseguir abstraerse en su asignatura favorita desde que ya no se sentaba con Lily en Pociones, olvidarse de ella y controlar la rabia no teniéndola ya ante su vista.

Pero no se le iba de la cabeza, las cifras bailaban ante sus ojos y no comprendió una palabra del complicado tema que les explicó el profesor Bolter. Cuando intentó resolver los problemas que les puso, la mano le temblaba hasta tal punto de que su pulcra letra se convirtió en un garabato infantil, y tampoco en esta clase entregó el trabajo, consiguiendo que descontaran cinco puntos a Slytherin por no hacerlo. “¡Rayos! Esto no puede seguir así, cada vez estoy más furioso.”

Ya había decidido que no iría a almorzar mucho antes. “Pero no me basta con no verla para que se me pase el enfado. Iré al Refugio para estar solo, relajarme, pensar, como he hecho tantas veces antes. Ya no lo siento seguro, pero no creo que los Gryffindor se salten el almuerzo para ir por mí.”

Cuando Lily vio que Sev no había ido al Comedor, tampoco se preocupó, pues él faltaba a menudo, sabía que en esas ocasiones siempre pillaba algo en las cocinas, y seguramente estaba preparando alguna sorpresa en el Refugio.

Cuando Sev subió al aula cuatro y abrió la puerta… se encontró con el íntimo ambiente que había preparado con todo su cariño y dedicación para ella la noche anterior y se sintió ridículo, estafado, humillado, y en lugar de relajarse, la emprendió contra todos los objetos a maleficios. Comenzando con el sofá, con el que se cebó a conciencia, y continuando con las velas, afinando la puntería, pero también los pupitres reducidos, que convirtió en astillas.

Hasta el tarro con las preciadas bayas quedó hecho añicos, derramándose éstas por el suelo. Sólo respetó el pequeño armario - le había costado muchas noches de riesgo conseguir los libros de Artes Oscuras - el escritorio para estudiar y las ventanas, pues sin cristales el aula quedaría inutilizada.

Mientras tanto, en el Comedor… Remus se devanaba los sesos buscando la manera de avisar a Lily de lo que había ocurrido en clase de Pociones, pues se había dado cuenta de que Snape había descubierto su desafortunada maniobra, ya que pasó media clase mirándolos a él y a Lily furioso, había salido impetuosamente del aula sin entregar su poción y ahora ni siquiera había acudido a almorzar.

Era evidente que Lily no le había contado que él conocía su ardid en Pociones. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo metiéndose donde no le llamaban. Y entonces cometió su segundo error, decidió no embrollarlo más y no decirle nada. Ya se arreglarían entre ellos, ya bastante la había pifiado.

Sev se sentó sobre el estrado apartando con desdén restos de los cojines, con el codo en la rodilla y sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano en la frente. Había logrado serenarse bastante descargando su furia y pudo por fin pensar con claridad.

“No puedo desligarme de Lily sin más. Voy a seguir viéndola en el Comedor y en clase de Pociones, sin contar con que si no le doy alguna explicación, ella insistirá en buscarme como lo hizo a principio de curso, y más todavía ahora que tiene esperanzas, conoce el Refugio y puede entrar.

Se pondrá en riesgo acudiendo al quinto piso a menudo, poniendo inverosímiles pretextos, es tan terca e inconsciente… Los Gryffindor no le tocarán un pelo, pero con lo indiscretos que son, puede correrse la voz por todo el colegio y llegar a oídos de los serpientes, el verdadero peligro.

No hay otro remedio, he de hablar con ella, hacerle comprender el riesgo que corre con sus insensateces. Siempre ha sido una niña mimada, viviendo entre algodones, una familia que se lo consiente todo, admirada y valorada por los de su casa, halagada por el imbécil de Potter.

También yo mismo tengo gran parte de culpa, tratándola como una princesa durante tantos años, atendiendo todos sus caprichos, dándole todo el cariño que demandaba sin pedir nada a cambio.

Es una blanda y debe curtirse. Ya se lo dije un día, ahí fuera se está gestando una guerra, y ella, por su origen, está en el punto de mira. Necesita que le den un buen susto, amedrentarla. Mejor que sea yo que no los serpientes, y cuanto antes.

Y no menos importante, debo averiguar qué le ha contado al lobo. La someteré a un tercer grado, no me conmoveré si se pone a llorar y sabré inmediatamente si me está mintiendo, ella no sabe disimular y yo llevo muchos años leyendo cada expresión suya.

Por fortuna, no he hecho nada por cancelar la cita. Ella acudirá a las seis, a no ser que el lobo la haya avisado de lo que ha ocurrido. Aun así, estoy seguro de que vendrá igualmente, no le dará importancia, intentará arreglarlo. No suele echarse atrás cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza. Y por los mensajes que llevo en el bolsillo, sé que la tiene bien metida. Así que esta tarde, en lugar de besos, recibirá lecciones, y no precisamente académicas.”

Sacó los tres pedazos de pergamino que había encontrado en la página 394. Los arrugó debatiéndose entre la rabia y el dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza por no verlos, pensando si destruirlos también. Al fin se dirigió al pequeño armario y los metió en el cajón, bajo el fajo de pergamino que tenía allí.

Se volvió a observar el aula, totalmente destrozada. “No puede ver que he perdido los nervios de este modo si precisamente quiero darle un ejemplo de contención. Ya casi es hora de volver a clases, si quiero reparar todo esto antes de las seis deberé saltarme alguna.” Suspiró. “A primera Transformaciones y a segunda Encantamientos, las dos para Extraordinario en los TIMOS.” Suspiró de nuevo. “Bueno, en Encantamientos voy sobrado, así que no hay mucho que decidir. Pero me juro a mí mismo que es la última vez que algo así me distrae de los estudios. Hoy voy a fallar tres y media de cuatro. Y pensar que anoche soñé que éste sería el mejor día de mi vida…”

A las cuatro y pico, tras una no tan desastrosa clase de Transformaciones como esperaba, regresó al Refugio, poniéndose a trabajar inmediatamente. Pensaba dejar el aula como estaba antes del dedicado arreglo.

Ya casi era de noche, así que encendió las antorchas, abrió las ventanas y conjuró el calefactor a toda el aula. Había empleado maleficios, por lo que la reparación iba a ser mucho más costosa. Comenzó por los cojines Gryffindor despedazados, le costó tanto tiempo dejarlos presentables que desistió de hacer lo mismo con los Slytherin, por lo que redujo los trozos todo lo posible.

Otro cantar eran los pupitres. “¡Por Merlín!, cómo me he puesto esta mañana. Sólo cuando me pega mi padre o me acosan los Gryffindor me pongo tan furioso. No voy a poder repararlos.” Redujo también las astillas al mínimo y levitó y desilusionó bajo el escritorio los pedazos de pupitres y cojines, ya encontraría la manera de deshacerse de ellos más adelante.

Le quedaba poco tiempo, así que reparó sólo un par de palmatorias y guardó los restos de las otras en el armario. Levitó los cojines agrandados a ambos lados de la sala, como solían estar en las clases de Duelo.

“El tarro de las bayas… ¿lo tiro todo por la ventana? No. Repararlo me recordará mis ilusiones rotas y me pondrá del talante necesario para enfrentarme a ella.” Recompuso los añicos y a medida que introducía las bayas convocándolas iba invadiéndolo una cólera fría, contenida, por la oportunidad perfecta echada a perder.

Ni se le pasó por la cabeza tomar una, en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto lo que sintiera Lily por él excepto para usarlo contra ella. Cuando terminó se le ocurrió una idea de auténtica serpiente como era y nunca le había demostrado. “Qué bien que no lo he tirado. Lo dejaré sobre el escritorio bien a la vista para que se sienta culpable.”

Se colocó donde pensaba arrinconarla, contra la pared que hacía esquina con la puerta. “Ella de cara a las teas para verle bien el rostro y yo de espaldas, para que no me vea. El tarro destaca sobre la mesa, y por el color puede adivinarse su contenido. Perfecto.”

Ya eran las seis en punto y salió a esperarla al tapiz que tapaba el pasadizo, por donde le había dicho que viniera de día. Tardó más de quince minutos en llegar. “Está tan confiada que ni siquiera se ha dado prisa al salir de clase. Mejor, no conjuraré el desilusionador, sentirme en peligro por su culpa me mantendrá furioso contra ella.”

Lily salió la primera de su última clase de la tarde, todavía tenía que bajar un piso y meterse en un lavabo para arreglarse. Le llevó más tiempo del esperado ponerse el prendedor por la falta de costumbre y porque no llevaba el peine ni el espejito.

También se entretuvo quitándose la túnica y la corbata, guardándolas en la mochila, y desabrochándose dos botones de la camisa, descubriendo su blanco escote hasta el borde del jersey de pico.

Para cuando salió del servicio, el corredor del segundo piso donde estaba el tapiz que ocultaba el pasadizo estaba lleno de alumnos que salían de clases. Estuvo a punto de tomar el camino habitual hasta el quinto, pero Sev le dijo que la esperaría a la salida del pasadizo, y decidió hacer las cosas bien, no fuera a enfadarse.

Tuvo que aguardar unos cinco minutos a que la zona se despejara y atravesó el tapiz encendiendo su _Lumos_ , subiendo rauda el piso y medio de escaleras que llevaban al quinto. Nerviosa porque llegaba tarde, no recordó el escalón desilusionado y tropezó, lastimándose una rodilla. Subió cojeando el tramo que restaba. Al llegar ante el tapiz que ocultaba la salida al extremo del corredor este opuesto al tramo donde se hallaba el aula cuatro, apagó su varita y la guardó en la mochila.

Respiró profundamente sabiendo que Sev se encontraba a un paso de ella contra la pared a la derecha y deslizó la mano al exterior buscando la suya como le había dicho que hiciera. Cuando la tocó, él la tomó bruscamente por la muñeca, demasiado bruscamente, la sacó del escondite de un tirón y comenzó a caminar arrastrándola por el corredor a largas zancadas, haciéndola casi correr para seguirlo.

Lo primero que pensó Lily fue que se había enfadado por su retraso, pero si llevara mucho tiempo esperando se hubiera desilusionado como la última vez, así que para cuando pasaban frente al pasillo por donde solía venir normalmente ya imaginaba otra cosa. “Es ansia, pasión… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho…? Siempre tan tímido.”

No habría esperado nunca que él se comportara así ante su primer encuentro romántico. Le encantó y la enardeció todavía más de lo que ya lo estaba desde la noche anterior. “¡Dios! Va a ser memorable.”

Cuando llegaron al Refugio y entraron atisbó en un segundo el aspecto del aula, al tiempo que tiraba la mochila al suelo. “Antorchas, ventanas abiertas, calefacción. Faltan los pupitres, por eso Sev no ha venido a almorzar… Esperaba otro tipo de sorpresa.”

Sev la tomó por los hombros y la empujó contra la pared que hacía esquina con la puerta, apoyando ambas manos con los brazos extendidos a los lados de su cabeza, no dejándole escapatoria. En ningún momento llegó a verle el rostro, las teas a su espalda lo dejaban en sombras. “No va a esperar a que lo haga yo… va a besarme _él_ …” Sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo como aquel día bajo el haya y lo miró con deseo hacia donde adivinaba que estaban sus ojos, entreabriendo los labios, jadeantes por la carrera, esperando.

Cuando Sev tuvo a Lily arrinconada en la posición en que había planeado interrogarla, la miró fijamente a los ojos llameantes y se vino abajo toda su determinación. Paseó la vista por sus sensuales labios, la bajó hasta su cuello y escote descubierto y la deseó físicamente, ahora que la había bajado del pedestal al que la elevara su amor platónico, como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces.

“Estaba preparado para no inmutarme si la hacía llorar, pero no para esto, me ha pillado por sorpresa.” Más iracundo todavía por el efecto que le estaba causando, conoció la fina línea que separa la furia de la pasión. “En lugar de besarla o enfrentarla, quiero tirarme a su cuello como un vampiro, para herirla y poseerla a un tiempo, llegando tan lejos como ella me deje…”

Lily esperó esos largos segundos e intuyó que la estaba observando y también esperando, al fin y al cabo le había prometido ponerse a tiro, y ahí lo tenía. Así que comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él entrecerrando los ojos y entreabriendo más la boca, buscando los labios invisibles con los suyos.

Sev acababa de escoger el lugar donde iba a morderla cuando ella comenzó a moverse hacia él…


	24. Combate

Sev estaba a punto de inclinarse para _morderla_ cuando Lily comenzó a acercarse… Apartó los ojos de su cuello para volver a mirarla a la cara. “Va a besarme… el beso de amor prometido…”

Eso lo salvó de caer en la tentación. “¿Un beso de amor? ¿Romanticismo? Ni por asomo, ya no lo merece. ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Cómo he estado a punto de ceder al deseo? No es el momento de demostrarle pasión, y mucho menos de entregarle ese beso, lo mejor de mí mismo. ‘…dejaré que me hieras,’, le dije, y vaya si lo ha hecho”.

Así que cuando ella estaba ya a dos pulgadas escasas de sus labios, como él aquella tarde bajo el haya, tan cerca que su rostro quedaba oculto por su propia sombra, le espetó, con su calculado tono frío y amenazante.

-¿Qué le has contado al lobo?

Ella se paró en seco, pero no se apartó, no entendía nada. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

-¿Qué? – con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta, pero no de invitación sino de asombro, aunque él no podía verla.

-¿Que qué le has contado al lobo?

Repitió en el mismo tono, aunque con volumen y apremio un poco mayores, mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la empujaba de nuevo contra la pared, para poder ver su expresión. El contacto con su cuerpo y la vista de su rostro lo turbó de nuevo un segundo, así que volvió a poner las manos contra la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Responde.

Ella lo miró y le habló suplicante:

-Sev… no te entiendo… ¿Qué pasa con Remus?

“¿Está haciéndose la tonta? ¿O acaso el maldito licántropo no le ha contado nada?” Ambas posibilidades incrementaron su furia, pero no perdió su frío control.

-Lo sabes de sobra. La nota de Pociones.

Así que era eso, Remus debió verla cuando él falló el tiro. El rostro de Lily mudó de asombro a comprensión.

-Así que la vio… - e intentando justificarse, con un tono más seguro – Pero no la cogió, ya te dije que podíamos confiar…

“¿Voy a tener que explicárselo con pelos y señales? ¿Confiar? ¿En un cobarde que no le ha contado lo ocurrido, a un tiempo que me oculta a mí, que le confieso mis más íntimos secretos, que el maldito lobo está en el ajo?” La atajó, no dejándola terminar la frase, esta vez un punto más alterado, pero mucho menos de lo que lo estaba en realidad.

-No te hagas la tonta, Lily. Te la pasó con el pie, lo sabía todo.

“¡Por Merlín, Remus! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido delatarte? ¡Y no decirme nada!”

La expresión de Lily cambió de nuevo, esta vez a temerosa. “Lo estoy consiguiendo,” pensó Sev.

-¡Explícate! – la increpó un poco más alto.

Pero ese día Lily estaba de un talante muy distinto. Se sentía segura de sí misma y a la vez despechada, decepcionada porque Sev había arruinado la ansiada cita por tan poca cosa. Recordó cómo había vacilado él tras arrinconarla y supo que no sería capaz de dominarla, no se dejaría amedrentar. Así que le respondió muy digna, casi desafiante:

-Tenía que contárselo, tarde o temprano se habría dado cuenta. Lo hacíamos ante sus propios ojos.

“Así que ahora se está poniendo chula…” Dio una fuerte palmada en la pared justo junto a la cabeza de ella, al tiempo que casi le gritaba:

-¿Qué más sabe?

-Nada.

“Y todavía mintiendo descaradamente. Seguramente ese _nada_ está ocultando un _todo_.” Y continuó interrogándola a gritos contenidos, pero ella le replicaba sin reprimir su furia.

Le sonsacó muchas cosas insistiendo mucho e incluso amenazando con abandonarla. Se enteró de que se habían tomado confianza tras su casi asesinato en la Casa de los Gritos, que le contó lo de los serpientes en el tren, el paseo por el Bosque. A cada nueva revelación, Sev se enfurecía más y más, poniendo el grito en el cielo por confiarle esas cosas a su enemigo, echándole en cara que él nunca le contaba nada de ella a nadie.

Lily se lo contó todo, excepto las confidencias sobre lo que sentía por él, no iba a rebajarse a confesarle su amor de esa manera. Y él se dio cuenta de que no le mentía, pero tampoco le contaba la verdad completa, porque cuando la interrogó por la charla en la Biblioteca, tras el paseo por el Bosque, y quiso enterarse de por qué el lobo la reñía, ella vaciló y se salió por la tangente diciéndole:

-Eso son cosas entre nosotros, tampoco hablamos de ti todo el tiempo. ¿Qué te has creído?

Y cuando hablaron del Refugio, que era lo que más le preocupaba a él, ella negó tajantemente haberle contado nada más desde entonces, lo que era más sospechoso todavía, que hubiera cortado así, de repente, tanta confianza con Lupin.

Y durante toda la discusión, que ni en sus peores pesadillas habrían soñado tener nunca… la furia de Lily, como tormenta marina en sus verdes ojos, sus desafiantes palabras, plantándole cara sin descanso, su pecho semidescubierto agitado por la tensión…

“Nunca la había visto así… tan fiera… mi leona.” La deseó más todavía, estando a punto en varias ocasiones de tirársele a la boca para callarla devorando sus labios… Por fortuna, ella no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, de sus ojos hambrientos…

“No puedo soportarlo más, ha ganado la disputa, mi intención de amedrentarla se ha ido al garete y de esta forma no lograré sacarle nada más, más bien es ella quien va a conseguir lo que ha venido a buscar.”

Se apartó de golpe, girándose bruscamente y dándole la espalda se alejó unos pasos, mientras le decía inclinando la cabeza con la frente apoyada en la mano:

-Me estás volviendo loco… en todos los sentidos.

La última parte de la frase la dijo para sí mismo, casi imperceptiblemente, pero Lily la escuchó, así que, tras una pausa en la que Sev respiró profundamente varias veces, todavía vuelto de espaldas y continuó mucho más calmado:

-No tienes criterio para elegir a tus amigos, no sabes en quién puedes confiar.

Ella aprovechó su aparente debilidad, se lo había puesto en bandeja, para atacarlo a su vez, desafiante y sarcástica:

-Mira quién fue a hablar, el que anda con Mortífagos.

“¿Así que todavía se atreve a acusarme ella a mí, cuando lo que intento hacer es protegerla? ¿Es ella la que pone en riesgo los secretos tan celosamente guardados para que no nos descubran juntos y ahora me sale con el maldito tema de siempre?”

Se le ocurrió otra idea viperina. “Si no he conseguido meterle miedo con palabras lo haré con hechos. Se dará cuenta del verdadero riesgo que corre confiándose a cualquiera.”

Se giró hacia ella encarándola. Se había acercado a él, se encontraba a dos pasos, sus ojos seguían cargados de furia. “El talante adecuado. Perfecto.”

-Así que quieres seguir peleando… - retadoramente – Entonces voy a demostrarte lo que es una pelea de verdad, la que tendrás que enfrentar si esos Mortífagos llegan a descubrir que estamos juntos. Saca la varita – autoritario.

Lily mudó el gesto, sorprendida. Él la picó para que no perdiera la rabia, le dijo burlón:

-En la mochila, ¿no? Como siempre… A ver si aprendes que es más importante estar protegida que poniéndose mona…

Lily volvió a mirarlo iracunda.

“Bien,” pensó Sev.

Ella se dirigió a su mochila y sacó su varita.

-Venga, a tu puesto – tajante y autoritario, mientras ella pasaba a su lado hacia el estrado, encarándolo desafiante – Hoy no voy a tener piedad, así que considérame uno de ésos a quienes tanto odias, no es tan inverosímil que lo sea algún día – amenazadoramente, mientras se dirigía lentamente al otro extremo del aula.

Cuando se giró, ella ya estaba en guardia, delante del colchón Gryffindor remendado.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – conjuró Sev, apuntándola, arrebatándole la varita, que cayó al suelo - ¿Lo ves? Te he dado ventaja y no la has aprovechado – sarcástico – Cuando te enfrentes a un duelo de verdad va a ser sin reverencias. Recógela y espabila – con desprecio.

Dijo que no tendría piedad y así fue. Comenzó a lanzarle hechizos que ella esquivaba a duras penas, todavía le dolía la rodilla por el golpe en el escalón desilusionado. Le lanzaba también algunos no verbales, consiguiendo alcanzarla la mayoría de las veces, aunque pronunciaba el contrahechizo de inmediato para poder volver a atacarla.

Ella sólo conseguía hacer servir su varita en contadas ocasiones, no atinándole nunca, bien porque él esquivaba o se servía de un _Protego_ a tiempo, y fue consciente de que él era muy superior a lo que le había demostrado en las lecciones anteriores, mucho, con diferencia, había estado fingiendo para alentarla.

Y además seguía increpándola, ridiculizando todos sus fallidos intentos. Llegó a llamarla sangre-sucia, tal y como lo habrían hecho aquéllos cuando ella comenzaba a perder fuelle, y así consiguió mantenerla peleando un buen rato.

Lily pronto se percató de que no usaba los hechizos más peligrosos, de hecho sólo la hizo caer sobre el colchón un par de veces. Así que se dio cuenta de que él sólo pretendía darle una buena lección de Duelo, una lección de verdad, no se trataba sólo de saber conjurar, sino de enfrentarse a un peligro real.

Cuando Sev se percató de que estaba ya tan agotada que llevaba sin ser capaz de esquivar cinco hechizos seguidos, le dijo:

-¿Has tenido bastante pelea por hoy? – dolido - ¿Ya te das cuenta del peligro que corres?

Considerando que él no había usado maleficios, lo que sí harían los serpientes si la pillaban, por supuesto que había aprendido. Le parecía que acababa de madurar cinco años de golpe. Ella asintió. Con el cansancio, pero sobre todo con la nueva perspectiva, se había esfumado todo su orgullo, y reconocía que él, una vez más, tenía toda la razón.

Él caminó hacia el estrado, sentándose en el lado donde estaba la mesa, a su izquierda. Debía estar algo cansado, pero ni mucho menos extenuado como ella. Cuando lo siguió con la mirada, Lily vislumbró por primera vez desde que entrara en el aula, un objeto desconocido sobre el escritorio. Era un tarro mediano, lleno hasta algo menos de la mitad… de las rojas bayas de Sabor del Amante.

Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar pero se contuvo. Sev miraba al suelo, con la frente apoyada en la mano, los codos en las rodillas, como derrotado. Desde luego, lo había herido, pero de verdad, y no metafóricamente como pretendía. No se aprovecharía de su compasión como siempre que ella se mostraba débil, haciendo que se sintiera culpable por lo que había ocurrido, pues a todas luces él había hecho lo correcto.

Se sentó a dos palmos de él, respetando su espacio pero lo suficientemente cerca para que le viera el rostro, iluminado por la antorcha más cercana.

-Mírame, Sev, te lo contaré todo – le dijo dulce pero gravemente.

Él suspiró. “Realmente estoy dolido por haber tenido que recurrir a la violencia física y verbal para hacer entrar en razón a Lily. Al menos parece que he logrado algo, aunque me siento a punto de llorar.”

-Mírame – insistió ella.

Todavía respiró hondo un par de veces, intentando serenarse. “No debo mostrar debilidad ante ella.” Cuando por fin la encaró, con la sien apoyada en la mano, Lily pudo ver que sus ojos estaban empañados.

Ella lo miraba gravemente y muy seria, sin atisbo de orgullo ni de aparentar derrumbarse. “La actitud adecuada para una confesión sincera, por fin.”

-Lo que más me importa es la seguridad del Refugio. Me basta con saber que no le has contado nada – le dijo él.

-Puedes creerme, Sev. Antes no te he mentido, no he vuelto a hablar con él de ninguna cosa nuestra desde que me lo advertiste, ni siquiera conocía el nuevo sistema en Pociones.

La creyó y suspiró aliviado.

-Pero sí que me he callado algunas cosas… - continuó Lily.

Aunque sabía que iba a dolerle, a la larga, cuando se diera cuenta de que Remus era de fiar, lo tranquilizaría. Hasta hace tres días estaba convencida de que lo suyo iba a ser un proceso prolongado que requeriría de paciencia.

-Le conté que estoy enamorada de ti, en el tren, cuando me acompañó por el baúl.

Sev se irguió, estupefacto, por dos razones a un tiempo. “Me acaba de decir, no con el subterfugio de las bayas, ni con metáforas incitantes escondidas en un libro, sino de viva voz, a la cara y muy seriamente, que me ama.

Pero al mismo tiempo, me he enterado que el maldito lobo lo supo mucho antes que yo, dos meses atrás, y me da mucha, mucha rabia. ¿Cómo responderle con ambas emociones a la vez?” Así que siguió callado esperando a que ella continuara.

-Ya entonces y hasta que me trajiste al Refugio estuvo aconsejándome sobre cómo llevarlo. En la Biblioteca hablábamos de eso, me echó un rapapolvo por no atreverme a decírtelo, nos dimos cuenta de que podrías estar poniéndote celoso de él por sentarse conmigo en el Comedor y a partir de entonces dejamos de hacerlo.

Sev resopló. “Me estoy poniendo malo, cosas tan íntimas… se compinchó con el que considero mi enemigo para ligarme… Pero puedo entenderla. Se ha acostumbrado desde la infancia a tener a un chico como amigo, yo mismo, y en lugar de contárselo a una de sus compañeras, que por otra parte son unas chismosas, eligió al lobo como confidente.”

-Te aprecia mucho, Sev, ya te lo he dicho antes, desde que casi te mató. Me defiende de Potter, el domingo, sin ir más lejos, evitó que me siguiera cuando venía hacia aquí. Y estoy segura de que a ti también te defiende cuando le es posible. Es un romántico, quiere que estemos juntos, por eso esta mañana metió la pata poniendo a mi alcance la nota.

“Eso ya me resulta más difícil de creer, no porque Lily me esté mintiendo, sino porque tal vez el lobo sí que la engaña a ella, es tan confiada...” Bufó. “Y si la defendió el domingo fue porque se dio cuenta de que íbamos a encontrarnos aunque ella ya no le cuente nada.” Negó con la cabeza, volvía a sentirse inseguro por el Refugio.

-Está bien, te creo, pero entiende que no confíe en él. Yo no lo conozco y no confío en tu criterio, lo siento.

Lily asintió sin perder la calma. Había esperado una reacción mucho peor. Aunque sabía que iba a dolerles a ambos, Sev tomó una grave decisión. Dejó de mirarla, para no echarse atrás si se ponía a llorar.

-Vamos a tener que cortar todo contacto durante un tiempo. Quizá hayan descubierto el Refugio pero no lo atacan porque vienes tú, deberé vigilarlo solo. Dame un par de semanas, no sé, hasta que me sienta seguro. Y olvídate de las notas en Pociones, tenías razón, es muy arriesgado.

-Pero yo seguiré preparando los ingredientes… - la voz de Lily denotaba ansiedad.

Sev negó con la cabeza.

-No. Y quita también la mochila del pasillo. Hay que hacerle creer que nos hemos enfadado, no le va a extrañar con lo que ha pasado hoy. A ver si así vienen a atacarme.

-Pero Sev… - ahora su tono era de intensa inquietud - No quiero que te hagan daño…

Él la miró sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No te preocupes, vigilaré desde el Fidelius. No podrán verme y yo a ellos sí, dan mucho el cante. No le digas nada, pero finge estar triste y no me mires en el Comedor.

Lily sabía que no iba a hacerle falta fingir.

-Y olvida también las notas de Herbología, ayer nos la jugamos demasiado – volviendo a bajar la vista al suelo, sonriendo - La Biblioteca es demasiado pública, cualquiera podría descubrir el escondite. Lo reservaremos para cosas urgentes.

-¿Y cómo vamos a comunicarnos…? – ansiosa y apenada.

Sev evitó mirarla.

-Ya te he dicho que por el momento de ninguna manera. Si es verdad que me quieres, sabrás esperar, yo lo he hecho durante más de seis años.

“¡Dios! Acaba de confesármelo también,” pensó Lily.

-Cuando llegue el momento encontraré la manera de hacértelo saber – continuó Sev - ¡Ah! Y quítate eso.

Alargó el brazo y le desprendió hábilmente el prendedor, mucho más de lo que ella conseguía ponérselo. Lo sostuvo en la mano, apreciándolo.

-Es muy bonito, y te queda muy bien… ¿de Diagon?

-Sí…

-Desde entonces… - con añoranza.

-Fui a comprar los libros el mismo día de la semana que me enviabas los mensajes, para ver si te encontraba.

Ambos estaban luchando por no llorar.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho _a mí_ en lugar de al lobo en el tren, nos habríamos ahorrado mucho sufrimiento los dos – se lo devolvió, evitando mirarla a los ojos – Guárdalo sólo _para mí_ – y tras una pausa, en la que respiró profundamente - Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, como se suele decir. Llegamos tarde a la cena, así que yo no iré, sería muy sospechoso, comenzaré ya mismo con la vigilancia. ¿Sabrás volver sola?

¡No! Encima que no había ido a almorzar iba a quedarse sin cenar por su culpa.

-Ve tú a cenar, Sev, y yo voy a las cocinas…

A Sev le dio un ataque de risa.

-Por favor, Lily, eso sería más sospechoso todavía, tú nunca te saltas las comidas. Además, necesito estar solo.

-Vale, Sev, sí que sabré volver.

-Muy bien, cuando volvamos a quedar, también vendrás sola ya. Por favor, ten paciencia y no aparezcas hasta que te avise – suspiró – Tómalo como una pequeña prueba de resistencia.

Se quedó pensando un momento, se levantó y de un ágil salto subió al estrado, dirigiéndose a la mesa y tomando el tarro de las bayas. Lo vio verter un puñadito en la palma de la mano y volver a meter varias. Lo cerró y se acercó hasta ella, agachándose a su lado.

-Toma, para la espera, una por semana – depositó tres, y no dos, en su mano.

Lily lo miró anhelante.

-Por si acaso… - le dijo pacientemente, cerrándole el puño – A mí me han ayudado mucho a resistir. Y ahora vete – dijo levantándose y sin mirarla - Ya nos la estamos jugando, mira que no estamos ninguno en el Comedor, la verdad es que hoy se nos ha ido de las manos.

Lily subió al estrado de un salto y se echó en sus brazos, pero él no la tocó.

-Vamos Lily, no me lo pongas más difícil. Vete, por favor.

Ella se separó de él, mirándose ambos un par de segundos con pena, recogió sus bártulos y con la varita en una mano y las bayas en la otra se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando se volvió a mirarlo para decirle adiós, él estaba de espaldas, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos en jarras, así que no le dijo nada y salió del Refugio, sola por primera vez.

Y entonces, por fin, cuando oyó la que la puerta se cerraba, volviendo a sentarse en el estrado, los codos en las rodillas, la cabeza entre las manos, Sev _pudo_ llorar.


	25. Remordimiento

Lily se tomó la separación con talante animoso. Al fin y al cabo, hasta hace muy poco había creído que Sev la haría esperar mucho más. No se sintió decepcionada por la oportunidad perdida, reconocía que había metido la pata, ya no confiando en Remus, de quien estaba totalmente segura, sino no siendo sincera con Sev desde que tuvo ocasión de hacerlo.

En el Expreso habrían tenido la oportunidad de hablar y planearlo todo bien, o incluso durante el paseo por el Bosque o desde que visitaba el Refugio. Decirse las cosas a la cara en lugar de servirse de subterfugios y metáforas. Al menos, por fin lo habían hecho, aunque hubiera sido en circunstancias tan desafortunadas.

No estaba dolida con él en absoluto por cómo la había tratado, se había ganado el escarmiento, sabía que en ningún momento pretendió herirla, sino darle una lección sobre a quién debía confiar, que era a él y _sólo_ a él, lo concerniente a ambos. Le era muy necesaria, y vaya si la había aprendido.

Pensaba que Sev también estaría bien. Dolido quizá, pero tras su propio cambio de actitud parecía tranquilo, incluso había bromeado y no le había reprochado nada excepto que no se lo hubiera contado a él primero.

Así que… paciencia. ¿Qué serían dos o tres semanas más? Sabía que él iba a esperarla, y ella también a él, por supuesto. Al final resultó que sí necesitó fingir la tristeza que le había aconsejado para despistar a Remus. Le dolía un poco engañar así al lobito, pero Sev tenía razón, ahora, aun sin haberse besado siquiera, eran mucho más que amigos, y debían mantener su privacidad. Discreción de puertas afuera y confianza absoluta entre ellos. Así debía ser.

A Sev, en cambio… la tormenta de emociones vivida durante las últimas veinticuatro horas le había afectado tanto que pasó mucho rato llorando silenciosamente sentado en el estrado. “La esperanza y ansia desatadas ante el descubrimiento de los mensajes en el pasillo de Herbología, la ilusión al preparar el Refugio para el inminente encuentro, las incitaciones en clase de Pociones y de repente…

La furia desbocada por la traición de Lily, la absoluta pérdida del control de mis emociones, en clase y al destrozar el Refugio, la fría determinación de escarmentarla, mi fracaso absoluto en la disputa verbal, al tiempo que descubría por vez primera cuánto la deseo, pudiendo a duras penas contenerme… El combate posterior, en el que aunque he procurado no dañarla físicamente la he humillado con las más hirientes palabras. Sus revelaciones, tan sinceras y que me causan emociones tan contradictorias…

Lo que siento por ella es tan intenso, en todos los sentidos, como nunca llegué a imaginar que ocurriera. Me hace perder el control de mí mismo cultivado durante años. Nos he puesto en peligro también yo, esperándola anoche en la Biblioteca, delatándome con las furibundas miradas al lobo, pasando casi veinte minutos en el corredor este sin desilusionarme, haciéndola llegar tarde a la cena.

Ya no sólo pienso que debemos alejarnos un tiempo por seguridad, sino porque necesito estar solo para poner en claro mis sentimientos y los siguientes pasos a dar… si es que los hay.

Sin embargo, parecía tranquila y confiada tras el duro interrogatorio y el vejatorio combate a que la he sometido, e incluso ansiosa por volver a verme y preocupada por mí… Buf… se ha puesto guapa para mí y lo he aprovechado para reírme de ella.

Ni siquiera le he demostrado lo arrepentido que estoy de haberla tratado así, ahora creo que habría estado bien no haber reprimido mis lágrimas, ser también yo sincero, abrirme por completo por una vez.

Seguro que está dolida conmigo, la he echado del Refugio sin siquiera devolverle el abrazo. Lo hago todo al revés, pierdo el aplomo cuando no toca y me muestro distante cuando es más necesaria la cercanía. Mi educación emocional ha sido auténticamente desastrosa, he salido a mi padre. Yo también necesito lecciones, no de aprender a combatir, sino a _amar_.

Por fortuna, tengo una manera de saber lo que siente en este mismo instante, eso me tranquilizará.” Se levantó, tomó una baya roja del frasco y cuando percibió su intenso sabor a ella, en lugar de animarse se sintió más culpable todavía. “Es tan generosa que sigue amándome igual, o más, a pesar del castigo a que la he sometido. No la merezco… Si al menos le hubiera dado más bayas, ahora que las necesita más que nunca para saber que yo también sigo amándola profundamente.”

Aunque no había comido nada desde el desayuno, no sintió ánimos de bajar a las cocinas a pillar algo como solía hacer, le llegaron las fuerzas justas para encender las velas que quedaban sanas, apagar las antorchas, cerrar las ventanas, sacar una manta del armario, y sin siquiera desvestirse, acurrucarse en posición fetal en el colchón sobre el estrado, para intentar dormir y olvidarse de todo.

Pero en lugar de eso… “La he hecho caer con mis hechizos sobre este mismo colchón, quizá haciéndose daño del que no se ha quejado.” Le dio por llorar otra vez y rodó hasta el duro suelo. “No merezco siquiera tocar el lugar donde ha caído su cuerpo.” Allí se quedó, torturándose, costándole mucho tiempo dormirse.

Pasó la siguiente semana funcionando como un autómata. En clases conseguía concentrarse a ratos y a otros se le iba la cabeza, por lo que disminuyó su rendimiento. Iba al Comedor al menos una vez al día, en el desayuno o el almuerzo, más que nada por ver cómo estaba Lily.

Ahora se arrepentía también de haberle pedido que fingiera tristeza para engañar al lobo, pero cuando se cruzaban sus miradas ella le sonreía discretamente y él intentaba devolvérsela. Con eso le llegaba, y ya ni siquiera terminaba lo que tenía en el plato y se marchaba.

Todo el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en el Refugio, vigilando sentado contra la puerta en el corredor este, dentro del _Fidelius_ con el _Lumos_ encendido. Hacía rondas cada hora, andando a tientas a lo largo de las paredes por si alguien se ocultaba.

En los intervalos intentaba recuperar lo que había perdido en clases y hacer los deberes, pero con la continua alerta y las interrupciones, apenas conseguía avanzar.

Por las noches nunca bajaba a cenar, esperaba hasta poco antes del toque de queda, pillaba algo, poca cosa, en las cocinas, y cuando por fin llegaba el momento del descanso en su cama de las mazmorras, con las cortinas verdes echadas, tampoco lo tenía, porque entonces su mente por fin quedaba libre de otras preocupaciones para dejarla llenarse de los remordimientos por lo que le había hecho a Lily.

No supo hasta mucho después que su vigilancia del Refugio, en lugar de mantenerlo a salvo, lo estaba poniendo en peligro. Fue la de Remus, que tras ver tan aparentemente triste a Lily la misma noche de sus meteduras de pata, deduciendo que les había creado problemas, decidió hacer algo por ellos también en la sombra.

A partir de entonces, cada vez que James quería buscar a Snape para acosarlo, se hacía cargo del Mapa, aduciendo que tenía mejor vista que los otros, lo que era cierto debido a su condición de licántropo, y cuando lo veía dirigiéndose al corredor de las armaduras o patrullándolo, despistaba a los merodeadores hacia cualquier otra parte del castillo hasta que volvía a desaparecer en el _Fidelius_ , y así hizo durante un tiempo.

Lily tomó la primera baya el sábado por la mañana, cuando en principio debería haber estado con Sev. Y tras la asombrosa intensidad de su sabor a él le quedó un regusto muy amargo en la boca. Pensó que quizá le había tocado pasada y no le dio importancia, como tampoco se la daba a que sólo apareciera a comer una vez al día, porque sabía que estaba de vigilancia, aunque también se sentía culpable por eso.

Pero cuando en la siguiente clase de Pociones lo vio de más cerca, pudo apreciar a las claras que estaba más pálido y ojeroso y quizá también más delgado, y que la tristeza de sus ojos no acompañaba a su sonrisa. Y entonces comenzó a sangrar también su corazón y no necesitó fingir más la pena. Pero seguía sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo, por si era por su causa que estaba desmejorado.

Sev también tomaba el fin de semana una de las bayas y cuando descubrió a su vez el regusto amargo final, pensó también, “Debe estar pasada.” Bebió agua, esperó un rato, escogió cuidadosamente una que estuviera fresca y le supo igual.

Él sí que identificó el sabor desagradable, porque lo había probado varias veces. “Sabe a Corazón Sangrante, ambos vegetales deben tener una conexión mágica, no es de extrañar, ya que crecen en el mismo lugar. Quizá se debe a mi propio sentimiento… Pero no puede ser, porque la baya tiene el sabor de la persona amada y las dos que he tomado desde la disputa me han sabido bien. Así que el corazón sangrante no es el mío, sino el de Lily. Y a ella deben estar sabiéndole igual, por el mío propio.

No me siento preparado todavía, ni por la seguridad del Refugio ni por mi estado de ánimo, pero está claro que debo hacer algo, no puedo dejarla sufrir, aunque tampoco traerla aquí.”


	26. Luna de Sangre

Era domingo y Sev recordó. “El martes hay eclipse de luna. Llegué a planear, antes del conflicto, que quizá alcanzáramos a verlo desde el Refugio, pues se producirá bastante temprano, sobre las diez de la noche, y los alumnos de años superiores tenemos permiso para saltarnos el toque de queda para verlo desde la Torre de Astronomía.

Estoy seguro de que Lily no faltará. No hay peligro de encontrarnos con los Gryffindor, pues con la luna llena salen de correría, y dudo que los Slytherin acudan, aun así se lo preguntaré.” Lo hizo, obteniendo comentarios sarcásticos.

“Perfecto. No la avisaré para no darle falsas esperanzas, pues hasta que esté seguro de que el cielo no esté cubierto ni de que no haya peligro de que alguien nos vea, no daré el paso. Además, lo único que quiero es darle confianza y tal vez alguna otra baya… ¿o quizá ya no?”

Lily también había tomado una segunda baya muy amarga. “¿Será posible que se pudran tan pronto?” Esta vez se fijó más en el sabor. “¿A Corazón Sangrante, quizá?” No podía estar segura, pues sólo lo había probado una vez. “Ya le preguntaré a Sev.”

Pensó también en cómo le habría gustado ver el eclipse desde el Refugio, pero él no le dio ningún aviso, así que se resignó a ir con Cecile y Mary, pensando que quizá lo viera en la Torre de Astronomía aunque fuera de lejos.

El martes atardeció despejado con leves cirros en el cielo. Y entonces Sev le dio esa noche a Lily una señal sutil pero evidente, apareció a cenar, después de dos semanas, en el Comedor, y salió el primero.

Bajó a ponerse la capa a las mazmorras y subió a la Torre de inmediato para estudiar el terreno. El eclipse parcial comenzaba en ese instante, la umbra se apreciaba ya levemente desde la derecha, aunque todavía faltaba más de una hora para el total.

Se ocultó cubierto con la capucha tras una columna desde la que se veía la entrada, para esperar a que llegara Lily… si llegaba.

No tardó mucho, ella también había subido al séptimo piso a ponerse la capa y metido prisa a sus amigas con la excusa de ver el eclipse completo. Cuando llegaron, ya había algunos alumnos asomados en la barandilla, y las condujo hasta un extremo de la misma pretextando que se llenaría de gente dentro de poco, quedando ella con el muro en sombras a su derecha, desde donde podía observar la totalidad del interior de la Torre sin que nadie que se pusiera detrás le tapara la vista.

A intervalos atisbaba a los alumnos que iban llegando para ver si distinguía a Sev, pero no lo vio. Una de estas veces, Cecile, que estaba a su izquierda, le susurró:

-Mira la luna…

Así que dejó de hacerlo y simplemente esperó.

Cuando Sev vio dónde se ubicaba Lily pensó, “Chica lista, qué fácil me lo pone,” y se desplazó entre las sombras hasta detrás de una columna adosada a la pared junto a la que se encontraba ella, a unos quince pies, desde donde podía mirar, alternativamente, a la luna paulatinamente oculta y a su amor oculto.

Vio que se giraba varias veces y supo que estaba buscándolo. “No, Lily, no te delates… espera.” Pero a la tercera ella dejó de hacerlo y se quedó tranquilo. Aguardaría al momento exacto en que todo el mundo estuviera mirando al cielo, el de mayor oscuridad, faltaba poco más de una hora.

La Torre se fue llenando de alumnos, pero no demasiados, hacía frío y muchos aprovechaban la suspensión del toque de queda para otras actividades.

En el momento exacto, poco después de las diez, cuando la luna quedó totalmente cubierta por la umbra, adoptando el mismo color de la melena de Lily, arrancando un murmullo de asombro a toda la concurrencia, que no despegaba los ojos del cielo, Sev, que se había deslizado a lo largo de la pared con sigilo felino hasta quedar detrás de Lily, posó su mano sobre la de ella que estaba apoyada en la barandilla y le susurró al oído:

-Ven…

Ella no se sobresaltó, pues estaba esperando largo rato algo así, sólo se giró hacia Cecile, que miraba la luna extasiada, y con el mismo sigilo que él, tomados de la mano, avanzaron unos pasos a lo largo la pared, mientras se ponía la capucha con la otra.

Sev se volvió a decirle que lo hiciera, pero ya se la vio puesta. “Va aprendiendo…” Continuaron así hasta el escondite tras la columna.

La puso de espaldas a la pared, pero esta vez no para enfrentarla, sino para cubrirla con su cuerpo. No se desilusionaron, por si alguien los veía desaparecer, pero sí que conjuró el _Muffliato_. Aun así le habló en susurros:

-No pueden oírnos, si nos ven no pasa nada, podemos ser cualquiera.

-Vale, Sev – dijo Lily.

Lo abrazó por debajo de la capa y él le correspondió, respirando profundamente. Al sentir su cuerpo más enjuto de lo habitual, le dijo inquieta:

-Estás más delgado, estoy preocupada.

“Me lo ha notado y es por eso que está padeciendo.” Y él también sufrió más todavía.

-No es nada, es sólo que te extraño, tengo mis temporadas, ya se me pasará.

Lily lo abrazó más fuerte. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y quería decirle que también lo echaba de menos, pero no quiso forzarlo. Si no la había citado en el Refugio debía ser porque todavía no lo consideraba seguro. Sev continuó:

-He venido a pedirte disculpas por lo de aquel día, me comporté muy mal contigo.

Así que era por eso que estaba desmejorado, llevaba torturándose dos semanas, y ella sin darse cuenta.

-No te preocupes, no me sentó mal, fue por mi culpa, debí confiar en ti.

“Y todavía piensa que tuvo ella la culpa.” Sev ya sentía también sus ojos empañados, pero le habló con calma:

-No es así en absoluto, fui yo quien no supo comportarse. Quiero pedirte algo más… - suspiró – Yo también necesito lecciones… _enséñame_ a quererte, por favor…

Ella, sorprendida, se separó de él para mirarlo, pero bajo las capuchas no se veían las caras. Si hubieran podido verse a los ojos ambos los hubieran visto anegados de lágrimas.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sev?

-A que no sé qué he de hacer… – se le quebró la voz y ella lo sintió estremecerse – Lo hago todo al revés…

Lily comprendió que él estaba llorando y lo abrazó de nuevo dejando salir su emoción también.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien… Fui yo quien metió la pata.

Sev se aferraba a ella desesperadamente y Lily lo hizo a su vez, hasta que se calmaron un poco.

-Ya sé lo que tienes, lo que _tenemos_ que hacer. No tú a mí ni yo a ti, sino los dos a la vez.

Y volvió a separarse de él para encararlo, pero no lo veía. “Qué pena.”

Dejó de aferrarlo para llevar las manos hasta el broche de su capa, que desprendió, enterrando sus dedos en sus cabellos.

Sev comprendió e hizo lo mismo, tomando la cabeza de Lily con ambas manos. A un tiempo, él se inclinó y ella alzó su rostro, y cuando estuvieron a dos pulgadas, adivinaron por el aliento del otro dónde se hallaban sus bocas, y muy lentamente, al fin rompieron esa distancia, hasta tocarse sus labios húmedos de las lágrimas de ambos.

Por vez primera sintieron la suave y tersa textura de los labios del otro largamente ansiados, finos los de él, más carnosos los de ella, y por disfrutarla los recorrieron demorándose sin abrirlos todavía.

Después entreabrieron las bocas a un tiempo y se besaron, repetidas veces. Fueron besos tiernos, salados de lágrimas, cargados de tristeza, pero cada vez más ávidos. Tan sólo con los labios, ninguno de ambos se atrevió a invadir la boca del otro.

Con un último beso, más largo y húmedo, se separaron.

-Debes volver con tus amigas, de lo contrario van a sospechar – le dijo Sev.

Al tiempo le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y se llevaba la mano al bolsillo de la túnica.

-Toma.

Buscó su boca con los dedos, que ella abrió para recibir la baya roja. Él tomó otra.

-Ahora sabe a tus besos… - dijo Lily.

-Claro.

-Pero amargo al final, como las que me diste… ¿sabes por qué?

Sev había preparado una respuesta para eso, lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza cuando sintió el desagradable sabor por primera vez, que las bayas estaban pasadas. Pero tuvo el valor, al igual que había llorado ante ella, y sintiéndose sanado por su lealtad y sus besos, de decirle en parte la verdad pero suavizándola, no quiso mencionar el Corazón Sangrante.

-Yo también lo he notado, por eso he venido esta noche. Tú lo aprecias cuando te extraño y al revés. Ya sabes, el Sabor del Amante.

Pero Lily se olía que había mucho más que mero echarse en falta.

-¿Vas a estar bien? Cuídate, hazlo por mí, por favor… - le dijo ansiosa y suplicante.

Sev intentó transmitirle la calma que de hecho ya sentía.

-Tranquila, después de esto, voy a estar de maravilla.

Pero Lily no confiaba, sabía que era el rey del disimulo.

-¿Y cuándo voy a volver a verte? – le preguntó intentando disimular su ansiedad para no forzarlo.

Sev lo pensó. “Necesito tiempo para reponerme. A Lily no la ha aliviado como a mí el encuentro, puede que incluso le haya preocupado más todavía, y eso que no me ha visto la cara.”

-Dame un poco más de tiempo… no sé… ¿Qué tal el viernes de la próxima semana? Es menos sospechoso que el fin de semana, si no puedes, déjame otra nota en la 394. Anda, vete.

A Lily le pareció demasiado tiempo, pero no se quejó, sólo le dijo:

-Dame otro beso.

Y esta vez Sev se lanzó a sus labios carnosos, abarcándolos con los suyos delgados, con una pasión que sólo tuvo que fingir durante un segundo. Y a un tiempo tomó una determinación, “No estará bien si yo no lo estoy, he de salir del pozo ya mismo.”

Sev rompió el beso, que a Lily le pareció muy corto.

-Toma – le cogió una mano que todavía se aferraba a él y depositó algo en ella – Dos bayas más, vete ya.

Estaba decidido por completo a que ahora no le supieran amargas. Se apartó para dejarle paso y se marchó velozmente.

Ella se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció como una sombra oscura entre sombras más oscuras todavía, volvió a quitarse la capucha y regresó donde estaban sus amigas. Mary le preguntó:

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Te estás perdiendo el eclipse que tanto interés tenías en ver.

Pero fue Cecile quien respondió por ella:

-¿Has ido al baño, verdad?

Justo la excusa que iba a poner.

-Sí.

-Ya te lo estaba diciendo – le dijo Cecile a Mary.

-Pues podrías habernos avisado – replicó ésta.

Fue Cecile de nuevo quien respondió:

-Ya te he dicho que no nos ha molestado porque estábamos mirando la luna, ¿verdad, Lily?

Lily comprendió que Cecile había cubierto su ausencia sin haberle contado nada.

-Sí, ha sido por eso.

Cuando volvió a apoyarse en la barandilla, Cecile le cubrió la mano izquierda con su derecha durante unos segundos, sin mirarla, como había hecho Sev para llamarla.

Él, por su parte, sólo simuló que se fue y regresó al escondite. El eclipse estaba en su punto álgido. Habían pasado juntos escasos veinte minutos. Se quedó allí mirando alternativamente la luna roja como los cabellos de Lily y la oscura silueta de ella, y cuando el satélite comenzó a desteñirse por la derecha, veinte minutos después, todavía permaneció otra hora y media contemplándolas a ambas.

Así pudo apreciar, a medida que la luna iba recuperando su luz, su reflejo en los cabellos de fuego de la que, ahora sí, podía considerar su amor.

Y así fue como Lily y Sev se besaron por vez primera, bajo la Luna de Sangre, en el mismo lugar donde Snape habría cometido, dos décadas más tarde, el más piadoso y a la vez atroz acto de la que habría sido su miserable existencia si ella no se hubiera enamorado de él gracias a su valiente aunque infructuoso intento, porque su amor eterno habría sido asesinada con apenas veintiún años, en gran parte por su culpa.

Por fortuna, ellos nunca lo vivieron. Por desgracia, nosotros sí.

**Fin de la primera parte**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí la primera parte del relato. La segunda se titula ‘El Descubrimiento de la Amistad’ y podréis encontrarla en mi página.


End file.
